My Life With Sasuke Uchiha
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Have you ever wondered how it is to live with the Uchiha prodigy? It's crazy really. How would i know? Well... My name is Haruno Sakura. I am Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend... And I just recently moved in with him. /Sequel to: Go Ahead Kill Me/
1. This Is How It Starts

**OKAY! So here is the first chapter of my story "Go ahead kill me". I'm excited. lol. I don't think there will be that much action as in like Akatsuki members attacking or anything, it's more like fluffy, sweet and funny love story. But if I do get an idea later on for action going on then SURE! I accept suggestions. ;)**

**Disclaimer: -humming along to a song then stops as everybody is looking at her- Erm... I don't own Naruto... –laughs nervously-**

* * *

_You are the sun in my day, the wind in my sky, the waves in my ocean and the beat in my heart._

* * *

Beams of light attacked a pink haired kunoichi's eyes as they flickered open. Her hair was sprawled everywhere on the white pillow she was laying on, her left hand resting beside her head while the other was laying on her chest. The sheets left her creamy long legs uncovered, revealing her white pyjama shorts. She closed her eyes before squinting them open again, and brought her right hand to cover her eyes from the light, groaning softly.

Shifting slightly on the side, she closed her eyes again, enjoying the warmth of her bed. She started to doze off slightly before being completely awakened as arms wrapped themselves around her middle section, pulling her close to their body. She giggled as a head buried itself in the crook of her neck and exhaled quietly, though contently. She looked down to her boyfriend's seemingly sleeping figure, and a soft smile became visible on her lips at his peaceful face. His raven bangs were falling beautifully in his face, his onyx orbs she loved so much were hidden behind those closed eyelids, those alluring lips of his were closed though touched the skin of her neck only slightly. She was pressed against his well toned bare chest, and his arms had a tight though gentle grip on her waist.

She'd been living with him for nearly 4 months now. He'd asked her - if you consider bagging all her stuff and moving it all in his house without telling or warning her then yea... he asked...- after 8 months of going out with her. She was surprised and taken aback, but accepted nonetheless - though not before screaming at him about bagging all her stuff -. And they'd been living with each other at his manor ever since then.

She shifted in his arms to look at him but his grip on her tightened, afraid she wanted to escape their bed and get up. Though the consequence of her movement was that his head was now resting on her pillow and no longer in the crook of her neck. His action earned him a soft laugh which made his lips twitch up only slightly. She brought her hand up to his face, to brush away the bangs falling in front of his closed eyes, hiding his beautiful features. "Go to sleep Sakura." He mumbled a bit gruffly. She smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it. She stole a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand behind him. "Mou... Sasuke-kun it's past 11." She whined, backing away from him smiling playfully. "Hn." He mumbled, pulling her close to him again.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined, struggling away from his tight, possessive grip. She punched his chest light-heartedly a couple of times, whining. He hadn't moved an inch, and his firm grip maintained. "Mou...Sasuke-kun..." She pouted. He squint an eye open to look at her, to see pleading jade orbs staring back at him cutely. He grunted. "I don't want you to go." He mumbled, closing his eyes again. She laughed. "Sasuke-kun! I'm hungry!" His eyes snapped open at that moment, seeing her dazzling emerald eyes sparkling joyously while she was staring at him, smiling warmly. A smirk made its way to his lips and he moved towards her, supporting himself with his elbows and stared down at her amused face. She was now imprisoned and couldn't get out. Well if she didn't use her superhuman strength she couldn't.

She laughed as he bent down to nibble on her neck, leaving butterfly kisses on his way up to her jaw. He lightly brushed his lips with hers before pulling back to look at her serene face. She grabbed the base of his neck and pulled his face down to hers, connecting their lips in a loving and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced with each other, neither really fighting for dominance. The kiss wasn't very vigorous, it was more affectionate then anything else.

As they pulled back, they stared at each other for a while, before she gave him a last quick peck on the lips and pushed him off of her gently, getting off the bed. She heard his grunt of disappointment and protest and turned to stick her tong out to him. "I'm hungry and I'm not tired anymore Sasuke-kun." She said, smiling teasingly. "Doesn't mean we have to sleep." He replied, going into a sitting position, smirking. She laughed. "Later." She lastly said, walking out from their bedroom.

She walked down the Uchiha manor's hallway, entered the kitchen, and shivered as her bare feet touched the freezing tiled floor. She opened the curtains that stopped the warm light from entering her cold kitchen and took out a frying pan and some potatoes from the cabinet. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, shivering slightly at the sudden add of coldness before taking out some butter, eggs and bacon. She then started cooking her and Sasuke's breakfast, filling the mansion with a delicious aroma.

* * *

_You are worth every breathing moment of every day, of each week, of all 12 months, of each year to come. You are worth my life._

* * *

Sasuke's nose was filled with an appetizing smell a little while after Sakura had left the bed. He blinked his eyes open, and breathed in the mouth-watering smell, before slowly getting up from his bed and walking out of their bedroom quietly, not even bothering to throw a shirt on before walking out. He followed the scent, which led him to his beautiful girlfriend who was concentrated on cooking the food that he was sure was being made for the both of them. After all... who would she be cooking for, else then them?

Well yes there had been this time Naruto had burnt out his kitchen and she had to literally cook him every meal and food he wanted for about a month, and he had stayed with them for that whole period of time, cutting them off of their private time together. (A/N: Not that kind of private time. They haven't had sex yet... just thought you should know... lol) Sasuke had barely supported Naruto all this time, and practically had a scowl plastered on his face for the whole month. Only disappearing when he would get the chance to be alone with Sakura, if only just for a moment. Hinata ended up letting him live with her for the next few months – because of course when he burned down his kitchen, he also ended up burning down basically every other room in his house. In fact, the only place that had been safe was his bathroom- And by letting him live with her, they had actually ended up officially living together - since they had in fact been dating for quite a few months – at Hinata's apartment. They were now one happy couple.

Sasuke the memory out of his head and came up from behind Sakura and embraced her tenderly, kissing her exposed shoulder affectionately. Sakura smiled and leaned her head back on his chest. Sasuke took the opportunity and connected their lips for a brief moment, before pulling back and stealing a piece of bacon on the frying pan. Sakura let out a sound of complaint. "Sasuke-kun! You're supposed to wait!" He smirked and took a bite out of his piece of bacon, while going over to a cabinet and taking out a nap. He walked over to another cabinet, grabbing plates and glasses, and set up the table for her. He then noticed he had forgotten the forks and walked over to the drawer they were in, only to be blocked by Sakura, who blocked the way without really knowing.

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, easily lifted her up and out the way. Sakura, startled, squeaked loudly. Sasuke smirked and plopped the rest of the bacon in his mouth, before taking out 2 pairs of knives and forks and turning around to find himself face to face with a playfully angry Sakura. "Sasuke-kun..." She taunted. He smirked and gave her a quick kiss before walking over to the table and setting down the knives and forks. "You know..." He heard her begin. "People would never believe me if I said you were an extremely romantic guy." He had heard her say. He snorted. "Ah."

Footsteps came towards him and a pair of soft and small arms wrapped themselves around him, and he peeked around his shoulder to see a smiling Sakura. "I love you" She said. "Aa." He said as he swivelled around and leaned down to capture her lips. She had expected that, so she immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to pull him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, earning a moan from her as his tongue darted into her mouth, caressing the inside of her cavern gently. _"I love you too"_

"Oi! Honestly get a room!" A loud voice called out.

They both parted and looked at the newcomer. Sasuke, already irritated from being interrupted, became more irritated as his eyes landed on the figure of his ex blond haired team-mate. (A/N: Yep, there's not really a Team Kakashi anymore.) He stole a glance to his pinkette girlfriend, who still had her arms wrapped around his neck, who was smiling welcomingly. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, running over and embracing the loud mouth. "It's been so long!" Naruto laughed and hugged her back. "I know Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier..." Naruto said apologetically. "And I'm not complaining..." Sasuke mumbled inaudibly. "I was a little busy with the whole Hogake preparations you know?" Naruto was now grinning. Sakura gasped and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! You're going to be the 6th Hogake?! It's official!?" She exclaimed, squealing of happiness. "Yep! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, as he pulled away from Sakura and jumped in the air.

"Well come on join us then!" Sakura invited, taking Naruto's hand and leading him to the table. Naruto looked at them both and grinned nervously. "I really wouldn't like to interfere..." He said slowly and somewhat anxiously as Sasuke's eyes pressured him to go. "Heaven's no! You're always welcomed Naruto! Sasuke get another plate!" She exclaimed, sitting Naruto down at the table.

'_Oh great...'_ Sasuke thought.

But nonetheless, he complied.

* * *

_You have given me happiness by being in love with you. You have shown me all the things my heart has been looking for, now I know love comes from the soul._

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter of my sequel? :D Yea people have told me I should write like this more, like less talking and more describing, so that's what I did. Hehe! XD**

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**

**:D**


	2. You're Not Ready, I Know That

**Chapter 2! :D So I've been told to put more talking into this. I made a deal, there will be a lot of description, as well as a lot of talking! How about that? Hehe!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! Sorry guys!**

* * *

_You have no idea how good it feels to wake up every morning knowing you are mine and I am yours._

* * *

"-so like I barged into the room cause' Tsunada-baa-chan said it was really important! And like she sat there staring at me all serious like and like those eyes that keep on like staring at you madly and all seriously! You know?" Naruto rambled on, taking a big piece of his egg with his fork and shoving it in his mouth. "Sho like, I wash like-" But soon he got interrupted by a hand slapping over his mouth.

The blue eyed boy turned his attention to his almost brother, who's eyes were now closed, his face completely irritated, and his brows furrowed in impatience. "Chew and swallow before starting to talk again, dobe." Sasuke said in annoyance. He released Naruto's mouth, whom was now gaping at him slightly and glaring at him full force. He chewed and swallowed silently before glaring at Sasuke again. "Happy?" He snapped. Sakura sighed and smiled at Naruto, putting her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands. "So go on Naruto."

Naruto laughed and took a piece of bacon from his plate, taking a bite out of it. "So yea! I was like 'Tsunade-baa-chaaaan! What's this all about –tebayo!' And she looked at me all serious like and began..." He took another bite and bent lowly on the table, as if he was trying to be creepy. Sakura laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes, pushing away his finished plate. "'Naruto... I have something to say...'" Naruto said creepily and seriously. Sakura laughed again, smacking the table, obviously amused. He redressed himself again and took a casual pose, while opening his mouth to speak. "So I listened carefully and was all impatient so I started asking her what the hell she wanted and BAM!" He sat up quickly from his chair, arms outstretched. "She told me I was going to be the 6th Hokage" He said in a surprisingly calm tone. His mouth was stretched in a proud, happy and victorious smile. Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto, happy that he finally had accomplished his dream.

Her eyes wandered to the other figure sitting at the table and were now directed at Sasuke's bored and impassive face. His legs were crossed, and he was half sitting and half lying down on his chair, an arm over his chest. One of his hands held his chin, while he boringly stared at Naruto's happy though serene face. He obviously hadn't really been affected by much of his speech. Sasuke remarked his girlfriend was staring at him, and his eyes moved towards her figure. His eyes locked with hers and her gaze hardened, as if commanding him to say something._ "Sasuke you should congratulate him, he's your best friend!"_

He remained his gaze locked with hers and glared at her for a split moment_. "No."_ She glared at him fiercely. _"Sasuke..."_ It was a clear warning. The blond haired boy was standing there, staring at the couple who were glaring at each other. It was odd really. He knew they weren't mad at each other, because if they would have been there would be tension in the air. Plus, Sasuke and Sakura rarely got mad at each other. In fact, he only recalled them fighting twice ever since they got together. But they made up and pretty quickly on that fact. It's like they just needed each other and couldn't bear being apart.

So he stood there, staring at the couple who were having a silent conversation. "Uh... guys?" They hadn't answered him, so he simply stood there and sighed. Then he heard somebody else sigh. It was a defeated sigh. His cerulean blue eyes rose to look at the person who had sighed, to see Sasuke now looking down at the table, defeated. He looked at Sakura who was now smiling innocently at her boyfriend. He laughed, and was surprised when Sasuke stood up and smirked at him, offering him a hand. "Congrads dobe." Naruto slightly jumped of surprise, and then he smirked and shook his hand. "Thanks teme. I see what that whole silent conversation was about now..." Seeing Sasuke's smirk now change into a scowl, Naruto laughed. "Well I'm gonna go back! Hinata-chan came back from a mission today... so you know..." Naruto said, smiling somewhat dazedly. Sakura laughed. "Go and knock her off her feet Naruto!" She exclaimed.

Both boys were now staring at her weirdly. Sakura sweatdropped. "Figure speech." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked, while Naruto looked dumbfounded. "So... what did you mean by that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke face became incredulous. Sakura laughed loudly before shaking her head at him. "I meant..." She started, poking his shoulder. "Be all romantic and like... make it a memorable welcome back moment!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Then why didn't you say so Sakura-chan?" He exclaimed. "Well, Ja!" He called out as he ran out the door, leaving the couple alone again.

Sakura stood up from her chair still smiling at Naruto's energetic attitude, and picked up their finished plates, then walked over to the sink putting them in. She started the water and starting washing the plates before she felt hot breath on her neck. She smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing fully who it was. "Sasuke don't you start. I want to do the dishes." Sakura softly said, as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You smell good Sakura." He commented. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Thank you." She softly said, smiling warmly at him. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head back to her work, making him kiss her cheek instead. He grunted, annoyed and disappointed. "Sakura..." He whispered huskily. Though she knew he was more begging her then anything else. She shook her head. "No." He grunted again, which earned him a hearty laugh from the pinkette.

She found it hard to resist him as he started kissing her neck, nibbling here and there, he started going down to her shoulders. Then he started going up her neck again, and started going up to her ear. He nibbled on her ear softly when he reached it. She held back a moan, and he smirked as she saw she was starting to get somewhat wobbly and would probably not be able to stand much longer. Her knees were turning to jelly and his hands grabbed her hips and turned her around to face him. She got backed up against the counter as he started to kiss her fully on the mouth, his hands resting on her hips and his body completely pressed onto hers. She couldn't resist and returned the vigorous and passionate kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands started to roam under her shirt, caressing every curve on her body, but he never really dared to reach her chest. He knew Sakura too well; he knew she wasn't ready for any ultimate touchy touchy relationship. In other words, she wasn't ready for sex.

His hands went to rest on her hips, he was gonna reach for her pants but stopped as he remembered that she wasn't ready. He felt those 'butterflies' in his stomach as her hands went under his shirt and explored under, caressing his well toned chest while she was leaning against him more. He signed contently and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as her hands still roamed under his shirt. Sakura's next move was what had surprised him the most...

She reached down for his belt.

* * *

_I can only tell you a little of how much I love you as there are not enough words to describe it, the rest of how I feel is a private conversation between our hearts._

* * *

He didn't know how they got there. He just kinda lost control when she had reached down for his belt. They were now in their bedroom, on their bed and Sasuke was on top of a topless Sakura. They were kissing passionately and intensely, his hands reached down for her pyjama shorts, and her hands were busy trying to take his shirt off. He suddenly broke the kiss when he realised what they were doing. His eyes were wide for a split second before he backed off of the bed. Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Sasuke-kun...?" She questioned.

He sat down at the edge of the bed, away from her and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry..." He muttered after a moment. Sakura crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, while using the other one to brush away the bangs that had fallen in his eyes. "Sasuke-kun... What's wrong?" She asked softly and worriedly. He turned stare at her, his onyx eyes boring into her jaded ones. She looked so confused, so worried that'd she might have done something wrong. "Sasuke-kun, is it me? Did I do something wrong." Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura..." He started, his voice low but clearly heard in the small room. "I don't... We can't." He muttered. She caressed his cheek softly, though pain and fear showed in her eyes. Did he not love her enough to go there? A tear fell down her cheek at the last thought.

Sasuke was alarmed as he saw the tear and swiftly turned towards her embracing her softly. "Sakura, Sakura don't cry. It's okay. It's not that I don't want to okay..." He hushed her softly, as she stayed there cuddled up in his strong arms. "Then... why?" She asked with difficulty. He stayed silent for a moment, before kissing the top of her head. "Sakura, I don't want you to feel rushed. I know you're not ready for this. I know you're not ready to make love, I know you well enough for this." He whispered soothingly, stroking her hair softly. She let out a choked sob as she buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Sakura... Don't cry..." He hushed quietly. His chest muffled her laugh and he pulled away, looking at her in confusion. A beautiful and kind smile was plastered on her tear stained face, and her eyes sparkled with such care. "Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, her smile growing wider. He managed to return the smallest smile he could muster, and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She sniffed and laughed kindly, wrapping her arms around him and colliding with his chest. "Thank you so much for understanding me so well Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, burying her head in his chest. His could only hold her close to him. She didn't need his words; she only needed to be held.

He knew.

* * *

_The only love I know, is the love we shared, the love you showed me; a love I never knew until you came into my life ... that I know is real._

* * *

"Sakura...?" Sasuke whispered quietly, as he looked down at his girlfriend whom he was holding securely in his arms.

He received no response.

He turned to look at the clock on his nightstand, which revealed 4:53 pm. He looked back at the pink haired kunoichi's sleeping face and simply laid there staring at her serene sleeping figure for a little while. He stroke her cheek softly, as memories of them invaded his mind.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke-kun! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her._

"_Hn." He grunted._

_She pouted. "Sasuke-kuuuuun!" she whined, her pout growing bigger (and cuter)_

_Sasuke's cheeks were colored pink now, as he couldn't stop staring at the pouting Sakura. She just looked too adorable like that. Pleading emerald eyes, pouting lips, cute little nose and her hands clasping his in a begging way. He stared a few moments more, before sighing, admitting his defeat, and letting her drag him along. Who knew a pout could be that effective on the great Uchiha?_

_Well... they usually aren't... unless if it's a certain pinkette pouting..._

**End of Flashback**

The memory lingered freshly in his mind still, but it had happened quite a long time ago. Years ago for sure. Before he left the others and betrayed Konoha. It was when they were still genins. He chuckled. He went back to stared at her peaceful sleeping figure, before the thought crossed his mind that he should probably make dinner.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, before sliding his arms off of Sakura's waist, and getting out of bed. He looked down at the pinkette, who shivered at the loss of warmth. Sasuke then reached towards the bed's blankets and gently covered Sakura with them, making sure she was completely covered by them. He kneeled on the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead, caressing her cheek softly before sliding off the bed. He walked over to the door and stole one last glance to his girlfriend, before walking out of the room with a small smile visible on his lips.

* * *

_Words are just not enough to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I need you by my side, all my life. You have touched my life in ways others can't even think of._

* * *

**There! Chapter 2 done! Man I had so many reviews on my "Go ahead kill me" story while writing this! lol. So yea.. fluffy stuff! :D Who doesn't love the fluffy stuff anyway? :P**

**So I hope you guys are happier now that I put more dialogue in it. :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**

**:D**


	3. Could You Repeat That?

**Terribly sorry for not updating earlier, I was extremely and unbelievably busy, and I still am right now but I'm taking a break tonight (fuck man I really had to :S). I'm tired, like really tired, but not exhausted. So I'm taking this opportunity to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't –takes a bite out of her apple- own –munch munch- -swallow- Naruto. :D**

* * *

_Once in a while the perfect relationship comes along. It doesn't flood you or leave you dry, but surrounds you with perfect peace._

* * *

Pink hair locks laid everywhere on a fluffy white pillow; the middle of it pressed down as the pink haired kunoichi's head lied on it. A soft and steady breathing came out of her slightly parted rosy lips. Her stomach moved up and down steadily, moving along her hand that was situated on her stomach. A warm breeze flew softly through the window and soared in the air around the kunoichi's petite body, before crashing down on her softly. Her pink hair hovered slightly before slowly falling down on the innocent white feathery pillow again. The cherry blossom girl sighed, before shifting slightly in her bed, putting her hand under the pillow. "Hmmm..." She hummed, burying her head deeper in the pillow.

Her eyelids fluttered open slowly to reveal soft emerald green orbs. She blinked sleepily a couple of times before shifting on the other side of the bed, hoping to see Sasuke sleeping beside her. She only stared confusedly as the other side of the bed was empty. Her eyebrows were lifted in confusion. Slowly she went on a sitting position and looked around the room, seeing no trace whatsoever of Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun...?" She sleepily asked. She received no response, and so she dragged her legs off the bed, stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it slowly. A low creaking sound was heard, and a faraway drizzle or buzzing was faintly heard in the background.

She curiously stepped forward and out of her room, shuddering at the coldness of the hard wood floor. Step by step, the buzzing got louder, and she couldn't quite distinguish what it was, but deep inside she knew what it was. Her sleepy outer just didn't know for the moment. Looking outside the window of the living room as she walked by, she realised it was the end of a sunset, and it was quite dark outside. She knew the drizzling was coming from the kitchen as she got closer to it, and she curiously peeked around the corner of the so said room. Her eyes widen slightly for a moment, and she gaped at the scene in front of her.

Chicken butt haired man was standing in front of 3 frying pans, flipping one of them, and even had his blue apron on. The blue apron Sakura had made for him. With the Uchiha fan in the back. _'He actually wears that?'_ A soft smile grazed her lips and she let a soft giggle escape her mouth. Sasuke visibly flinched and turned to look at the intruder almost robotically, but then a smirk made its way to his lips as he saw his newly awakened girlfriend standing around the corner of the kitchen, smiling softly. She laughed again and he grunted. "What?" He asked wearisomely. She laughed kindly and pointed at his apron. "I didn't know you actually wear it. I thought you said it was something you would never wear." She pointed out, smiling mischievously. The faintest pink color was clearly seen on his cheeks for a second, before he turned back to his cooking silently.

"You took the time to make it..." He mumbled after a while. She laughed kindly and walked over to him, hugging his waist from behind and peeking over his shoulder. "Making dinner too? Hmmm..." He glanced over his shoulder to look at the smiling kunoichi and stared at her devilish face for a few seconds. "What?" He said at last. "Hmmm... Nothing. Just don't see that every day." She cheerily said, still smiling. She started walking over to the table before abruptly stopping in front of it. Hearing her abruptly stopped footsteps, he smirked.

Sakura was gaping. "You...?" She stammered out. He smirked and turned down the flames on low, before turning around and walking over to his gaping girlfriend. He smirked and rubbed her arms affectionately, kissing the top of her head, before wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her hand. She put a hand over her gaping mouth and tears of joy welled up her eyes. "Sasuke-kun...you... you remembered...I didn't think you'd... it's..." She stammered as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh!" She exclaimed, turning around in his arms and embracing him tightly, stealing his breath for a second. His eyes softened and a small smile crept on his lips as he hugged her back, leaning his head beside her ear. "Thank you for searching for me all these years..." He whispered softly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck when she tightened the grip she had around his neck, burying her face deeper in his now almost soaked shirt.

The table was set romantically and neatly. A white silky nap, with big round white sparkling plates, each with a pair of shiny silver knife and fork beside it, clean and neat wine glasses, a bottle of the best and most expensive champagne AND wine. A vase containing a bouquet of Sakura's favourites flowers, with a neat white sheet standing on top of it. Written on it was:

"_07/12/2008_

_Years of searching often end up being rewarding, no?_

_Thank you for never giving up on me._

_Your beloved,_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

_P.s. Ask me what the P.s. is."_

"Sasuke-kun..?" Sakura's muffled voice asked.

Sasuke responded with his usual response. "Hn?"

She pulled back slightly to look at him. "...What is the P.s.?"

He smirked and leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, and he pulled back few seconds after to stare at her almost nervously. His arms that were wrapped around her, dropped to rest on her waist.

"Sakura..." He started softly, his voice shaking only slightly.

Her eyes dug deep into his onyx ones which showed a bit of anxiety. His grip on her waist loosened and he looked away from her for a few seconds. She tried to look at him again, cupping his cheek and making him look at her again. "Sasuke-kun...?" She worriedly asked. His eyes bored into hers and his mouth opened to speak.

"Ai...Shiteru..." He whispered, looking down at the floor.

Sakura gaped. _'Did he just...?'_

"Can you... repeat that?" Sakura disbelievingly whispered.

The blush on his cheeks were apparent as he looked back up at her, and then looked away again trying to hide his embarrassment. "I said..." His face made an embarrassed expression and he met her eyes for a few seconds. "...Aishiteru..." He mumbled, immediately looking away from her completely surprised though unbelievably joyous eyes.

The tears once again welled up her eyes and she launched at him, uniting their lips as Sasuke lost balance and fell to the ground. Sasuke was taken aback as he was tackled to the ground and more, _**kissed**_ as he was tackled to the ground, but soon recovered from the shock and returned the gentle kiss, cupping her face with his hands. They both pulled back and Sakura smiled a truly loving and joyous smile. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

_I wouldn't know what to do if I'd lost you. I wouldn't know what to say if the day comes when you go away. Tears would fall and my heart would break, but loving you would never be my mistake._

* * *

They were both lying down on the grass in their yard, staring up at the twinkling dark blue sky. The starts shined so brightly and almost spoke their happiness that night. Sakura clutched Sasuke's shirt tightly, smiling as she stared at the night sky. Sasuke's left arm was wrapped securely around her, his face expression tranquil. His lips were neither forming a smile or a scowl, or any kind of expression really. His eyes were very serene. He wasn't angry, or annoyed... but just simply calm. "Oh Sasuke-kun, look!" She pointed up at the sky as a shooting star passed. "A shooting star!" She exclaimed. His grip on her tightened and he stroke the back of her left hand that he was currently holding with his right hand. Sakura giggled and snuggled closer to him, sighing with pure contentment.

"They are **so** not going to believe me when I will tell them you actually confessed...and in a very romantic way too..."

"...Hn?" He almost incredulously replied.

She laughed. "Come on! I can't leave that out when I'm going to see Ino-pig, Ten-Ten-chan, and Hinata-chan!"

"You could." He retorted, shifting uncomfortable to the thought the girls knowing he is romantic. Much less, knowing he actually showed feelings for once.

She laughed again and pushed herself up with her elbows, rolling on top of him and staring at his slightly pink face in amusement. She leaned down and kissed his nose, giggling as she pulled back.

He looked down at her cheery face, staring back blankly. His face heat up slightly as she lied down on him, her head on his chest, her legs lying on top of his, her arms sliding under his body and holding him. She buried her head deep in his chest and tightened her grip on him, smiling softly. Sasuke stared monotonously at her for a moment. "Hn..." He mumbled, then rolled his eyes and brought an arm to hold her back as she was dozing off on his chest.

* * *

_He must have stolen some stars from the sky and gave them to you to wear in your eyes._

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino and Ten-Ten both exclaimed, waving at their best friend who was running down the street. Hinata shyly waved at her best friend, while taking a sip of her French vanilla. "Ohayou Sakura-chan..."

"Hey!" She exclaimed, plopping down beside her and sipping the drink they had ordered them. She was smiling too happily, and too joyously. "Sakura are you faking that smile or did something amazing happen?" Ten-Ten asked seriously as she leaned her head on her open palm of her arm resting on the table. Sakura laughed heartedly. "Oh I take the second option." She said casually, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Ino immediately came to the conclusion.

"HE PROPOSED?!" The blonde shouted loudly, making the whole restaurant turn to look at Sakura, applauding and cheering loudly.

It's like they have waited for that moment their whole life...

Sakura sweatdropped. "No Ino. He didn't propose." Ino's excited eyes became dull and she pouted. "Oh." Sakura shook her head and smiled at her friend, yawning and stretching herself "But..." she started, yawning a second time. "He did confess." Sakura added casually and almost boringly.

The three of them stared at her in disbelief.

"No" Hinata said.

"Effin" Ten-Ten happily squeaked.

"WAY!" Ino finished, jumping in the air in happiness.

Sakura was suddenly grabbed by the shirt and pulled out of her bench and in a tight choking hug from no other then the excited blonde.

"ohmygod. ohmygod. ohmygod. ohmygod. ohmygod. ohmygod. ohmygod. ohmygod. ohmygod. ohmygod. ohmyg-"

"I get it!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing at her friend's outburst.

They all laughed and both Ten-Ten and Hinata joined the hug.

* * *

_Each day I spend with you is rewarded by special memories. Things that we do together complete our daily thoughts, for without you there is no bright, sun shining day._

* * *

"So..." The usually un-talkative Neji started, smirking at the Uchiha. The so said Uchiha turned to look at him with a questioning eyebrow. "I heard from Ten-Ten-" Neji continued, his smirk growing wider. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued eating his ramen- "-That you confessed."

Sasuke nearly snorted the noodles out of his nose and almost spit the soup out. His eyes were wide and... maybe a little fearful?

Oh boy.

Now here comes the start of the humiliation.

Send you best luck to the chicken butt haired man will you?

* * *

_Love is true when you think of him and you smile so big that people look at you and wonder who could possibly make you this happy._

* * *

**WEEEE!! So yea.. Sasuke was slight OOC... lmao. AND HE SAID "I LOVE YOU OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FOUND A WAY TO MAKE HIM SAY I LOVE YOU WITHOUT BEING SO WAYYYY OOC BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S HOW HE WOULD SAY IT! LMFAO. Maybe not.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The date is where they had fought. Like when Sasuke and Sakura first met after 2 years and a half and like when he first kissed her. The chapter where he had made her forget him. Get it? :D**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Damn. Also I gotta say I started up with a lot of explanation in the writing.. but ended more in dialogue... OH WELL! People will enjoy. :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE M'DEARS! :D**


	4. A Misunderstanding

**Hello! Oh god I am so glad I don't have this busy schedule at school anymore! But I still have a pretty busy day, but not crazy. I mean I have to go get my drinks for tonight since there's this huuuuge party at my friend's house, and it's her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYLA BTW! :D And I have to go take a shower, guitar lesson at 4, and then work 5-8. Yea... it's 12:30 right now sooo... I'll try to write as much as I can but I can't guarantee it'll be out within an hour... or else it's gonna seem rushed :S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto m'dears!**

* * *

_Some joys are better expressed in silence, as a smile holds more meaning than laughter. I was asked if I enjoyed meeting you in my life ... I just smiled._

* * *

"What next? Marriage?" Kiba asked, smirking devilishly.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke sneered.

"What?" Dog boy protested, laughing. "Not everyday you get to hear the mighty Uchiha confessed, and then you figure out he actually did..."

Sasuke twitched as Kiba's smile grew bigger and mischievous. Kiba clasped his hand together and laughed. "Honestly! Is Sakura's warm smile melting the frozen Sasuke?"

That earned him a smack on the head.

Kiba growled and rubbed the back of his head, pouting as he stared at the annoyed Uchiha prodigy. "I said shut the fuck up." Sasuke snapped. Kiba smiled innocently, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Sasuke-san!" A childlike voice shouted gleefully.

Sasuke groaned and Kiba couldn't help but burst out in hysterical laughter as Sasuke smashed his head on the counter in front of him several times. "Not your day is it Uchiha?" Neji's smart ass voice said as he took a seat beside him and ordered a bowl of ramen.

"I have heard about the youthful confession you have youthfully made earlier to dear stunning Sakura-san! Our Sakura-san has now bloomed! How very youthful of you! Youth is bursting from you Sasuke-san!" Lee gaily exclaimed, jumping in excitedly behind Sasuke who was sweatdropping.

Kiba's roaring laughter increased at the Uchiha's face.

Furrowed eyebrows, annoyed expression, lips forming a thin line, eyes showing death. Oh yea... we can't forget how the hair at the back of his neck seemed to stand up.

It was priceless.

The raven haired boy turned to look at the now smirking Neji, who had stopped eating his ramen when Lee's speech caught his attention. Sasuke scowled and turned abruptly to the counter, snapping to the cook to get him a bowl of ramen. And a hot tea.

"Shall we hear the youthful proposal soon?" Lee beamed.

Sasuke ignored the merry boy's question, but soon his attention was once again directed to Lee as his confused voice spoke up:

"...is it normal that Sakura-san is hugging another guy right now?"

The area seemed to freeze entirely. Kiba abruptly stopped laughing as the dark aura emitted by Sasuke seemed to grow with each passing second. His dark eyes were now fierce, jealous and furious. Neji's smirk had disappeared. Lee was still oblivious to it all.

It all went by in slow motion. Kiba and Neji were now frowning as Sasuke slowly turned around and stood up from his chair, the way his eyes formed a glare that was directed to Lee. Lee slowly bringing a shaky hand to point at his left. Sasuke's deathly eyes following the direction Lee was pointing at. His eyes widening. Body becoming very stiff. Fists clenching.

And he was gone within half a second.

* * *

_True love can be felt more in the silence than in the words._

* * *

"Sakura!" A voice called out.

Sakura turned around, her eyes showing pure confusion, before she immediately recognized the person and tackled them in a tight hug.

"Rai-kun!" She exclaimed cheerfully, tightening her grip on the brown haired man. "Oh my god! Rai-kun! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, pulling away from the man and looking down at him to examine the changes.

Rai was 6'1, had emerald green eyes shining with such happiness, brown shaggy hair much like Kiba's, a very well built form, a washed-out chemise that was halfway unbuttoned to reveal a black beater, some black trousers. And to finish it all off, he had his sword attached on his back. It was standing at least 6 foot tall and was about 15 centimetres wide.

Rai laughed heartedly. "Just passing by for a visit." He grinned.

Sakura smiled happily, hugging the boy one more time as tightly as she could without hurting him. Rai returned the hug and lifted her up in the air to twirl her around. "I missed you Sakura!" He said, bringing the girl down to hug her tightly. She laughed and returned the hug. "I missed you too!"

The area seemed to darken suddenly. Tension and anger hung in the air, and she wondered who's dark chakra it was. Suddenly, as she was violently torn away from Rai, she knew who it was when she caught the glimpse of raven hair.

Rai was thrown against the brick wall behind him, pinned to the wall by a furious and jealous Sasuke.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sasuke sneered at Rai aggressively.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, running over to Sasuke and trying to push him off. "Sasuke-kun it's not what you think!"

"Then what the hell is it?!" Sasuke yelled.

As Sakura was about to retort, a voice spoke up.

"Rai-kun!" A female voice called out.

Their attentions were turned to the 5'6 foot tall girl running towards them, worry and confusion in her eyes. The wind flew threw her long white hair, lifting them and making them hover in the air as she was running towards them, her unusual dark purple eyes showed pure concern for the boy against the wall. She stopped besides Sasuke and gripped his wrist, trying to take it off of Rai's throat.

"Let him go!" She angrily snapped.

Sasuke let Rai go, his eyes showing pure confusion. Sakura growled and glared at him, before doing a huff sound and helping Rai up. Sasuke could only stare with complete shock and perplexity. Rai let out a grunt and rubbed his throat, taking in sharp breaths. Both girls turned to glare at Sasuke, but it was Sakura who spoke first.

"I told you it wasn't what you thought it was. Now if you allow me, let me introduce you to Rai Tsubasa, my **best friend**, and Kumiko Suki, his **fiancée**."

Now Sasuke felt very stupid just then. No but I mean, he felt mentally retarded big time.

"Say something, baka!" Sakura growled, walking towards him menacingly.

Sasuke looked down, not knowing what he should say. "Sakura-"

"Don't you Sakura me! You shouldn't be trying to apologize to me! Apologize to _him_!" She yelled, pointing to Rai who was still against the wall and seemed to be breathing normally again.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking up to meet Rai's gaze. He knew a simple sorry would suffice for him but the words just wouldn't seem to come out of his mouth. He glanced at Sakura almost pleadingly.

Sakura huffed and looked away, crossing her arms on her chest. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he sighed almost irritably. "...Gomen..." He muttered.

Rai found it somewhat amusing, and so decided to lean forward, cupping his ear. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Sasuke eyes snapped back to look at him and he gritted his teeth. "I said _gomen_" He snapped.

"No problem." Rai grinned.

Sasuke growled and looked down, glaring at his feet. Sakura giggled at Sasuke's irritated mood and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. "There. It wasn't so hard now was it?" She softly asked, cupping his cheek as he looked away with a tinge of bright pink on his cheeks. She turned his face back to hers, earning a grunt from the man. "Come on. We're going home Sasuke-kun." She gently said as she brought the hand that was cupping his cheek down to grab his hand.

* * *

_Bound by the earth and forest. So to the water and sea. By the air we breathe and the fire within, connected to the stones of old in perfect circle. We two are as one. Together forever, in love._

* * *

"How long have you guys been together?" Rai asked as he took a seat on the other couch, his eyes directed on Sasuke's bored face.

Sasuke moved his lazy gaze to Rai's smiling face, grunting in annoyance. Rai laughed heartedly, much to his surprise. As his laughter subsided, Rai smiled at Sasuke and extended his hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke could only give him a questioning look. "Look, maybe we started off on the wrong side. So what do you say we start all over again?" Sasuke stared at his hand for a couple of seconds, before hesitantly and weirdly grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke monotonously said. Rai grinned and shook his hand firmly. "Rai Tsubasa." Sasuke smirked.

"Boys!" Kumiko's gentle voice called out, peaking around the corner of the kitchen to look at them both.

Both boys released their hands as they turned to look at the smiling Kumiko. "Dinner's ready." She said, grinning. They both stood up, Rai smiling at his fiancée as he walked towards the kitchen table. As he passed by her, he slid an arm around her waist and leaned down to steal a quick kiss, before releasing her and sitting down at the table. Sasuke nodded at the very happy baby blue eyed Kumiko as he passed by and he sat down across Rai. Suddenly he looked up at Kumiko in confusion. "Weren't your eyes dark purple before?" He asked rather dully.

Kumiko laughed and put her hands on her hips, smiling broadly. "They change color depending on my mood." She casually said.

Sasuke nodded, turning his head to look at his girlfriend who was cooking, eyebrows crumpled in concentration. He chuckled, catching everybody's attention. Sakura was surprised to say the least. Sasuke rarely chuckled with people around. Much less, he rarely chuckled final period.

But later they shrugged it off.

As they were all silently eating, occasionally looking up to the others to say a few things, Sasuke looked up to meet Rai's gaze and opened his mouth to speak. "Almost a year." Sasuke said, smirking at Rai. Rai returned the smirk and nodded, making both girls stare at them in confusion.

"...almost a year what?" Sakura curiously asked.

Sasuke's smirk only grew wider as he twirled the noodles around his fork, slipping the food in his mouth, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend's utterly puzzled ones. "Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura whined. "What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke knew what was coming up next and immediately looked down to his food to escape her irresistible pout and puppy eyes. He wouldn't last for much longer, since he could feel her pleading stare on his face. Her hand crawled up to his and she caressed it softly, making him look up at her pleading face. As he opened his mouth to speak, Rai spoke up before him.

"Just guy stuff Sakura. Don't worry about it."

Sasuke almost sighed aloud of relief, and leaned back in his chair, taking another bite of noodles and now keeping his eyes on his food. He heard a defeated sigh and refrained himself from smirking, knowing fully it was Sakura who was giving up. "Fine." She gloomily said, pouting.

Later on that night, Rai and Kumiko had to leave. As Sasuke said goodbye to the both of them, he exchanged a smirk with Rai, which the said boy returned, winking. The pinkette raised a questioning eyebrow to her boyfriend as the couple entered the car and closed the door, waving goodbye. "What was that all about?" She asked, raising her hand up to wave goodbye, smiling. "Hn." Sasuke smirked and slid his right arm around her waist, nodding at both people in the car as they rolled away.

Sakura watched Sasuke's serene face, and couldn't help but notice the small smile tugging at his lips as he watched the car roll away. His raven locks hovered with the wind as it blew and caressed their skin soothingly, his eyes tranquil, and his face expression purely peaceful. Sakura then looked at the car rolling away at the end of the road and back to Sasuke's quiet but content expression. A soft smiled grazed her lips.

A beautiful friendship would grow between Rai and Sasuke.

At least, that's what Sakura believed.

* * *

_The first time I saw you, I knew it was true, that I'd love you forever, and that's what I'll do. You don't know what you do to me, you don't have a clue, you don't know what it's like to be, me looking at you._

* * *

**WOOT! I actually had another hour to write... lol. XD so yea I finished this right on time cause' I have to go now! To my guitar lesson, then off to work, then off to the PARTAY! :D **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Review please!**

**:D**


	5. Annoying Day With The Girls

**Yea sorry for the wait really guys... it's not that I forgot or that I was busy, because I really wasn't... I've just been feeling so incredibly down lately and like... I just can't write fluffy stuff when I'm down. But I thought about it and I got a little plot for this chapter, and even though I'm really down still right now I think I can manage to write a fluffy chapter with the whole plot I have in mind for this chapter. :) So... yea...**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- so yea I'm a 16 year old teenager who created Naruto just a couple years ago... –cough- Riiiiiight...**

* * *

_Love is sweet when it's new, but sweeter when it's true._

* * *

A mix of raven hair and pink locks were combined together on the feathery white pillow both blissful sleeping figures laid their heads on. The pink haired kunoichi's face was buried in the raven haired man's chest, both her hands placed on his chest while the male had his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist. Their steady and calm breathing filled the undisturbed room as rays of the bright shining sun penetrated through the open window. The chakra emitting from them was serene and strangely resembled to branches waving as the wind would soar through them. It was perfect peace.

The sound of skin sliding on sheets was heard after a few seconds of faultless peace: it was Sakura who moved her legs towards herself, curling up into a ball. Slowly, emerald orbs appeared as she batted her eyelids open to see blue smooth material which both her hands had a handful of. She smiled and looked up to expectantly see the sleeping face of the Uchiha prodigy. His face so serene and calm. She loved his sleeping face. It's the only time he would seem as if nothing wrong happened in his life, as if nothing wrong were to happen again, as if he were living the most peaceful and happiest life to ever exits. His face showed pure peace, were all the worries, all fears, all troubles, all everything were washed away from his life. It was good to see a face like that on him.

She just wished he could constantly keep it on. Well... maybe someday she'd see him like that... he has after all changed quite a lot in the last few years. His face did not hold such a cold façade, he did not frown as much as he used to, he did not hold the 'you're-annoying-go-die-in-a-hole-' expression on his face anymore. It was more calm, but still a little bit stiff and monotone.

"Stop staring at me, Sakura." He mumbled sleepily, his grip on her waist tightening. She let out a hearty laugh and brought a hand up to caress his cheek softly. "Can't help it you're just so damn cute when you sleep." She teased, pinching his cheek playfully. He opened his eyes hazily to look at her with those onyx eyes of his, a fake glare sparkling. "Cute?" He repeated, snorting shortly after. She laughed again. "Yes, cute. You, Sasuke Uchiha. Are. Cute." She grinned. He narrowed his eyes, earning another soft laugh. "It's a compliment Sasuke-kun." She said, rolling her eyes and giggling after. He sighed lazily, closing his eyes again.

The ideal harmony took over the room once again, where Sakura only stared at her boyfriend who has seemingly fallen asleep again. She smiled, running a hand through his raven lock, caressing his scalp gently. Her delicate hands running through his hair _that_ affectionately just filled the Uchiha's being with such bliss. The silence reigned over the room as Sakura kept on massaging his scalp, smiling softly as she did so.

"Uchiha's are not cute." Sasuke said after a while, interrupting the silence.

She jumped slightly but laughed kind-heartedly, kissing Sasuke's cheek and caressing it after she did so. Sasuke unconsciously leaned into her soft touch, burying his head in her hand, making a warm smile creep on her lips.

'_For sure they are...'_ Sakura thought, the smile never leaving her lips as she kept stroking his cheek.

* * *

_The words I love you are not for anyone to say from their mouth to their beloved one. It's a feeling that you can whisper to each other from heart-to-heart without saying it aloud._

* * *

"Okay, **no**." A familiar female voice said firmly.

"But why _not_?!" Another familiar female voice whined.

The sound of foot stomping on the ground childishly was heard faintly and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Ino, this is wayyy too revealing." The first voice snorted.

Sakura was sure she was showing off the dress reluctantly.

"It is _not_" The other voice whined again.

"I'll show you what is revealing, Ten-Ten"

A loud eep and a hand slapping sound were heard. Soon the hand slapping was followed by the sound of a body falling on the ground.

Sakura almost rushed in but a hand gripped her wrist, giving her a stern glare.

_"Just you wait. Maybe it's not what you think."_ His glare meant.

She gave him a worried look. _"But what if it is?"_

Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh great job, Ino. You made Hinata faint with your stupid revealing stripper dress."

Sakura felt relieved just then.

"It is _not_ my fault! You wanted me to show you a revealing dress so I did!"

"FYI _you_ wanted to show _me_ an 'actual revealing dress'. It's a freaking stripper dress of course it's revealing! The one you said wasn't revealing is a freaking revealing wedding dress!"

"It is **not**"

"It is **so**"

"Hey girls" Sakura called as she entered the room, grinning amusingly. The girls shrieked in joy and tackled the poor girl in a tight hug. "Sakura!" They shouted altogether. Sakura laughed compassionately and hugged her girls back tightly, smiling cheerfully. Sasuke on his side rolled his eyes and went over to the fallen Hyuuga heiress and shook his head slowly. He casually sat down on the bench beside the changing rooms which was about a meter or two away from him and suddenly regretted looking to his left to see the stripper revealing dress they were talking about.

Revealing? Yes.

Sexy? Sure.

Sexy on Sakura? Heck yea it should be!

Sasuke shook his head at that last thought, tearing away any mental image of Sakura wearing that dress from his mind, and looked down to the ground, unaware of the blush forming on his cheeks.

Him and his perverted mind.

* * *

_Always I'll hold you dear to my heart, and promise you never shall we part. You will always be the other half of me, as I continue to love you endlessly._

* * *

"So... can I ask you again how the hell that cold ice cube bastard would confess? I mean look at him! He looks as if he has a stick up his ass!" Ino exclaimed, pointing unsubtly to an annoyed Sasuke.

"Unfortunately Sakura managed to pull a couple of the many sticks he _had_ in his ass. Let's say he has more emotions now." Ten-Ten said, blinking rapidly. Sasuke glared deathly at Ten-Ten, earning a wide smirk for her and a small wave. Sasuke sent her the middle finger, making her laugh. "Definitely more emotions." She confirmed as she looked back to the two girls in front of her.

Sakura stifled her laugh, putting a hand over her mouth. Hinata giggled softly. And Ino simply stared incredulously at Ten-Ten. "You don't actually mean like... literally pulled sticks out of his ass right?" She asked. Sakura couldn't help it anymore and burst out in a rather hysterical laughter as Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock. Neither could Hinata help herself: she laughed rather loudly. Abnormal for such a shy girl, but after dating a loud mouth for a couple of months, he eventually has an effect on you no? And we can't go beside the fact that they now lived together. Ten-Ten stifled her hysterical laughter, making a weird face, but soon took a deep breath and opened her mouth to reply to Ino's fairly brainless question. "No, Ino. Not... literally."

"Right" Ino confirmed, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Sasuke shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. "But you know if you ever see his ass one day, can you tell me how it looks?" Ino asked innocently. Sasuke spit out his drink in shock, eyes wide like saucers, while the others stared with wide eyes at the blonde before bursting out in hysterical laughter. "Hey what I'm serious!" Ino cried out.

The laughter increased.

* * *

_I don't regret the things I have done or the things I have chosen not to do because what ever I've done, I must have done something right because I ended up with you._

* * *

"I honestly don't believe you about the confession thing. Come on look at him!" Ten-Ten exclaimed, pointing at the boy walking in front of them. Sakura laughed kindly, her eyes sparkling with joy and affection as they were directed to the boy in front of her. "Sasuke-kun may not seem like it... but he's a very romantic guy." As Sasuke heard the words leave her mouth, he tensed up greatly and not unnoticed by the others. "Oh my god he actually reacted to it! I think I may actually believe you on that fact even though it's just impossible to believe, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. Ten-Ten and Sakura laughed.

"I d-don't really have t-trouble believing it..." Hinata shyly said, twiddling with her fingers. The three girls turned their heads to listen to Hinata, surprise in their eyes. "Really?" Sakura said, eying Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes, knowing fully he was just as surprised as they were. "Y-yea..." Hinata stammered. "I-I mean... Neji-nii-san is pretty much like Sasuke-san... A-And he is a very romantic guy..." A rare sly grin appeared on her face as she looked at Ten-Ten whom blushed a deep shade of crimson red at her grin. "I'm sure Ten-Ten would know." If possible to girl blushed a deeper shade of red, making everybody except the stoic Uchiha laugh. Only a smirk appeared on his face.

'_Neji romantic? Heh. Who would've thought?'_ Sasuke thought, the smirk growing wider.

Alas, maybe Sasuke Uchiha finally found something he could tease Neji with.

Payback from the said boy teasing him about the confession you know?

Heh.

* * *

_I've fallen in love with you and I'll never let you go. I love you more than anyone; I just had to let you know. And if you ever wonder why, I don't know what I'll say, but I'll never stop loving you, each and every day._

* * *

"So Sasuke-kun... Did you like today?" Sakura cheerily asked, grabbing his hand as they walked away from the group. "Oh my god! First PDA sign with Sasuke and Sakura and the ice cube doesn't mind?!" Ino and Ten-Ten exclaimed, immediately bursting into a fit of giggles after their last word. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't let go of her hand, he in truth squeezed it relatively affectionately. "Annoying." He bluntly said.

Sakura giggled and stopped to give him a kiss on the cheek, smiling warmly after she did so. Sasuke didn't seem very satisfied and so surprisingly grabbed Sakura by the waist with his free hand and pulled her into a short but loving kiss. Sakura's eyes were wide as he pulled back. She touched her lips and suddenly had the urge to squeal, but refrained herself. The least she allowed herself to do was smile widely and cheerily, purely content. Sasuke smirked and looked down at the road they were walking on, still firmly holding her hand. People that passed by stared at them in awe, and some in surprise.

Perhaps because this was the very first PDA day.

The very first time he publicly displayed affection towards her, without caring about what others said or thought.

* * *

_The inspiration to love him comes from the unexplainable sensation that comes from deep inside, the one that grows with every thought, every touch, and every word. Day by day, you crave more of him, live to see his face, and linger for that extra touch. It's the winter nights holding each other close, the spring mornings with sweet kisses and gentle touches. Just to hear his voice..._

* * *

**DONE! Ah I should be in bed but I really had to finish this. So I have actually written a fluffy chapter in my very sad state right now and I am impressed! I mean I actually put quite some humour in that too! I'm very very impressed! xD**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**:D**


	6. I Told You To Get A Nap

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier! I know usually I update fast and everything but I've been busy with school and just generally busy with everything! So now I felt like I just had to update even though I do have a couple of things to do tonight... but they can be done some time else! :D ;P lol**

**Disclaimer: Blegh... No god damnit I don't own Naruto. --'**

* * *

_A relationship is a two way street. It's never all your fault or the other persons. You go into the relationship together and work through it all together._

* * *

A petite hand deposed itself on a thin white sheet of paper and slender fingers pressed on the pencil they currently had a tight hold on. Emerald eyes watched as she wrote the beginning of her report, before grabbing the board with her other hand and peeking at it, eyebrows furrowed. She once more returned to her writing as she placed it beside her again, letting out an almost inaudible sigh. The ticking of the clock was all that was heard as Sakura wrote her report, for nearly three hours. That is, before she placed the pencil beside her sheet of paper and leaned back against her chair. She stretched herself and moaned tiredly, blinking the drowsiness out of her eyes. The pinkette blinked and reread her work, closing her eyes and placing a hand in front of her mouth as she yawned.

"You know if you're tired you should go to bed." A monotone voice said, making her snap her head back to the person. She shook her head and yawned once more, smiling softly at the man. "They're for tomorrow, Sasuke-kun. Plus, it's only 2:30 in the afternoon." She said in a cheery voice, though her eyes showed pure fatigue. The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes to the ground, growling slightly. "Sakura..." He warned. The said kunoichi giggled. "I have to get this done today!" She replied, smiling merrily. "Hn. You could at least get a nap." He grumbled, walking closer to his girlfriend.

She laughed and stood up to face the raven haired man, grabbing his shirt lightly and pulling him down in a soft kiss. "Are you concerned, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered on his lips as she pulled back. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stupid question, obvious answer." He dully said as he encircled his arms around her waist. Sakura threw her head back, laughing kindly, before pulling herself back close to him, smiling tenderly. "But I'd still like to hear the answer, just so you can reassure me!" Sakura pleaded, her cheery expression switching to a pouting one. Sasuke tightened his grip on her waist and growled in annoyance. "You're my girlfriend Sakura of course I'm worried about you. Especially in that state you look like a zombie walking." He deadpanned. She laughed again and snuggled close to him. "But a very pretty zombie, no?" She asked softly, giggling. He sighed exasperatedly. "Hn." He... err... _hn_-ed.

_'A very beautiful one...'_ He thought.

"Hey!" She complained, punching his chest playfully. He only smirked and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head before letting her go and walking to the door, calling out to her before walking out:

"I'll be back in a few. We're out of tomatoes. And when I come back you'd better be taking a nap." Sasuke drearily ordered.

Sakura's only response was a giggle.

* * *

_Loved you yesterday, love you still; always have, always will._

* * *

Sasuke deposed the basket of tomatoes as he closed the door to his home and locked the door earning a soft _click_. He reached out for the side of the door to find the switch for the light and flicked it on since the darkness already crept around. It's not that it was night, it's more because the curtains were all closed and they just couldn't see a damn thing. He looked around cautiously before walking in the kitchen, deposing the keys on the counter and placing his lovely delicious tomatoes in a large bowl. The soft waves of chakra registered in his mind, and he figured it would be Sakura taking a nap in their room as he ordered -ahem- _advised_ her to.

But then it clicked to him. This chakra was emitting _way_ too strongly for her to be situated in their room. And she was sleeping for Kami's sake. There was just _no way_ he could sense her chakra that well if she was sleeping sound fully in the bed in their bedroom which was _way_ down the hallway which was about 10 meters away from him. **No effin way okay?**

Sasuke's attention was snapped to the soft breathing sound he just become aware of. His eyes softened slightly at the sight in front of him, but something in the back of his mind just snorted and rolled his eyes. Annoyance for sure.

Sasuke shook his head curtly and approached the sleeping figure who's face was buried in the tons of papers sprawled on the table. He silently slid his arms around her and delicately picked her up bridal style, taking a closer look at her angelic sleeping face before walking towards their open bedroom and deposing her on the comfortable and inviting bed. He slid the covers on her figure and caressed her cheek as a good night. She sighed almost too contently as the warm covers and soft mattress touched her skin and she shifted on her side, pulling her legs towards her body to form a little ball. "Sasuke-kun..." She mumbled softly in her sleep, a fond smile making its way to her lips.

And his annoyance was washed away immediately as he heard his name escape her lips in such a soft way. His became wide for a few seconds, before they softened and stayed glued on her innocent sleeping figure. Her chest heaved up and down at each of her silent breath, one of her hands cupped her face, and the other lay somewhere close to it under the covers. Her legs were curled up against her body though one foot was sticking out of the sheets. After Sasuke took notice he pulled the covers on her foot, afraid she just might catch a cold...

Caring little Uchiha, no?

* * *

_I know that you are not perfect and nor can I claim to be either, but please believe me, when I say that I want to be by your side, to hold your hand, to treasure you in the morning and in the noon-tide, to be next to you, to be held close to your heart now and for the rest of my living years, to comfort you, dry your tears and calm your most frightening fears, to fight your battles and show no shame to scream my love for you out loud all over the land._

* * *

"-And we are expecting a shower of rain tomorrow with a high of 25 Celcius." Sasuke heard the weather man on the television say. He turned his attention to the TV, staring at the man with dull eyes. Very few seconds later he got bored and switched the channel to another, only to pause for a few seconds and switching again to a more interesting channel. He fell upon the sponge bob cartoon and snorted, changing the channel immediately.

"Hey! You should've let it there!" A female voice whined. The Uchiha prodigy tilted his head upwards the see his newly awakened pink haired girlfriend (A/N: and cough-soontobeUchihawife-cough- Sasuke: -glare- Me: -looks innocent- what? Sasuke: ... –glare-) smiling down at him. She snaked her arms around his neck gently and kissed his temple, before plopping down beside him and snuggling him. She looked up to him, smiling cheekily and staring at him with puppy eyes. Sasuke growled, admitting defeat as he couldn't resist her pleading anymore, and he switched the channel back to sponge bob. The pinkette giggled and kissed his cheek, bringing her legs up on the couch and against her chest, leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder while one of her arms held her legs and the other hand Sasuke's surprisingly soft and large hand. Sasuke slid his left arm around her waist to pull her closer, and his hand squeezed hers gently, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

He wasn't really paying attention to the show truthfully. He wasn't bored either though. Holding Sakura just filled him with such peace and calm, and he would just realise how her body just seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms, and how his heart melted as he held her against him... There was nothing around them, just Sakura and himself.

No one else.

"Sasuke-kun! That's you!" Sakura laughed, her hand letting go of his hand but gripping his shirt. Sasuke shook his head out of his reverie and stared at the TV, blinking rapidly.

"..."

Sakura laughed loudly, burying her head deeper in his shoulder. "You're Squidward Tentacles!" She said, pointing a blue-ish/green-ish squid on the TV. Oh... and did I mention it was bald? Yea. _Bald_.

Sasuke stared blankly. "..."

Silence took over them both for a little while, Sakura stifling her giggles as she sensed his chakra growing darker.

"How the hell do you relate him to me?" Sasuke sneered disbelievingly.

Sakura laughed and poked his nose. "He's anti-social and snappy just like you. Oh and very emotionless most of the times." She said, giggling. Sasuke stared blankly before leaning dangerously close to her, making her blush lightly. He stopped fewer then a centimetre away from her lips, his breath fanning her face and his eyes gazing into hers very intensely. The intensity of his stare was so passionate and strong that she couldn't help but blush madly. Sasuke smirked. "Been a long time I haven't made you blush." He stated rather triumphantly, his smirk growing wider. Sakura managed to giggle nervously. "Missed my blush?" She whispered leaning closer so her lips was lingering above his. Sasuke's smirk never left his face. "It's kinda cute..." He said, brushing away the lock of pink hair that fell in front of her eyes. His hand fell upon her cheek as he put the lock of hair behind her ear, and he caressed it affectionately.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, leaning her forehead against his in the process. "I think you're like Patrick the Starfish." Sasuke suddenly said, ruining the moment. Sakura's eyes snapped open, shocked and becoming angry. Sasuke pulled back quickly, laughing one of his rare laughs as he saw Sakura's reaction. His hearty rumble brought joy into Sakura's heart, she would melt every time she heard him laugh. She tackled him and screeched. "What did you say?! Oh my god! Sasuke you're so mean! Do you even know how much of an insult that is!?" Sakura shouted, though a smile was tugging at her lips as she punched him hard but not enough to bruise. Sasuke's laugh was still heard as he tried to block her punch.

Finally he managed to grab her wrist and switch their positions so he was hovering above her. "I'm kidding." His rare genuine smile was plastered on his lips as he stared down at Sakura's face, it faded as he leaned down to capture her lips with his, his eyes closing as he did so. It was a sweet and loving kiss, where she could just feel how much he cared for her. It was the kind of kiss she always preferred.

* * *

_To love you is like nothing I've ever felt before, a feeling like I'll melt every time you're around me._

* * *

"So..." Sakura said, twiddling with a piece of his raven hair lock while she was leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped securely around her waist. "Hn?" Sasuke responded, almost sleepily. He sighed aloud, his breath tickling her skin, making her smile. "Don't forget it's Ino's wedding tomorrow..." She whispered in his ear as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "...And we have to attend it." She finished, her lips brushing his ear.

Since he was too busy dozing off the sentence never fully registered in his mind...

Only when he finally realised what she said...

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered, eyes snapping open.

Oh god damn it.

Tomorrow was going to be _hell_.

He looked over to his smiling angel.

...Maybe it wouldn't be as bad since Sakura was there...

Hopefully.

* * *

_You make my heart smile when I see you, I fall deep into your gorgeous eyes and your smile. It stops my ears from hearing, my lips from speaking, my mind from thinking, but not my heart from loving you._

* * *

**IM DONE!! Alrighty! Well not much action I know, but I told you all this was a fluffy romance/humour story! It isn't with all action and tragic stuff... I mean I might add up some twists but nothing like one of them cheating on each other or like... I don't know things like that won't happen. lol. And the whole pregnant thing? Man forget about it! No pregnant Sakura (and certainly not Sasuke thank god) in this story cause' it's too cliché and wayyy too used. It's not even original anymore. But if ever there is a sequel to this story, it's prolly gonna be about Sakura being pregnant. So yea... more humour and fluff stuff in there then anything else... XD **

**BUT WHO DOESN'T LOVE IT SERIOUSLY?!**

**Though I have to point out this does have an objective. I mean it's not a random story with random chapters or anything, it does have a plot. Somewhat. It's just about her living with Sasuke and like... how it is. This story is going somewhere, and I swear on my life that it will end with them going to marry each other. Or Sasuke proposing. ANYWAY.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**P.s. If you guys are wondering I'm feeling MUCH better. :D**

**(Longest note I've put at the end of a chapter. - - ')**

**PLEASE REVIEW M'DEARS!**


	7. The Wedding

**Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg! I'm sooooooooooo terribly sorry like you can't even believe! I've been on writer's block and I still pretty much am but I'm going to try my hardest to try to update cause' seriously I feel like it's been wayyyy too long I haven't updated and I feel so god damn bad! :( I'm so sorry everybody! Please forgive me! T-T –falls on knees and begs- -Angel smacks Mel- OUCH! Okay okay I'll stop being so god damn dramatic... jeez... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narutooooo! Blehhh...**

* * *

_For me, seeing your beautiful smile is worth more than any fancy car or diamond ring._

* * *

Sakura turned to look at her side, frowning as she did so. She tilted her head to the side slightly, as if trying to get a better look at the dress she put on. Her eyes traced the way the dress revealed her curves in such a perfect way, fitting her body flawlessly. She smiled. "Wonderful." She whispered happily, starting to slide off her dress. "Alright now I have to take a shower, then I ha-" She was cut off as she heard the door creak open, making her swivel around to face the newcomer.

"...Sasuke-kun?!" She screeched, pulling the bed sheets around her half undressed body.

Sasuke only went past her, not looking at her, deposing the tray he was carrying at the window.

"Um... Sasuke-kun... not to be rude or anything but... can you get out?" Sakura stammered, gripping the sheets tighter onto her body.

"Why?" Sasuke bluntly asked, sitting down in front of the window, still refusing to look at her.

Sakura's face expression went blank for a few seconds, before switching to a bewildered one. "In case you haven't noticed I'm basically _halfway_ **undressed** right now." She said in an evident voice.

To her surprise he looked at her this time, glancing at her up and down before shrugging and separating his chopsticks.

"So?"

Sakura's face went blank once again and she stayed silent for a moment.

"Aren't you kinda uncomfortable...?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged. "Not really."

The pinkette loosened the grip she had on the sheets but held a firm grip nonetheless, she was still pretty embarrassed. Sasuke had never seen her like this before, and so she was kind of nervous about how she looked to him right now... She imagined the time she would be completely undressed to him... you know... for their first time... oh that thought sent a shiver up her spine!

Sakura swallowed the dry lump in her throat before slowly walking towards him and sitting down at the chair beside his, her eyes wandering on his stoic face as he ate his ramen and gazed off high in the distance. She looked deep within his onyx eyes, her eyes softening at the poetic glance he had.

She smiled and followed his gaze, her eyes softening once again. Children playing ninja at the park, birds flying gracefully in the beautiful and clear baby blue sky, pink petals of the tall cherry blossom trees rustling with the soft blows of wind, sun out shining with its blinding rays, and villagers working in the peaceful streets of Konoha... It was truly a sight. Sakura could sense it was going to be a beautiful day.

She smiled as she gazed off into the distance, admiring the nature, not noticing the raven haired man had turned to look at her only a moment ago. He stared at the sheets that barely covered anything from her halfway undressed body and did not even let his eyes wander over her body. It would be taking advantage of her. Sort of.

He raised his eyes to her face again, watching as those emerald eyes shined with kindness and softness as she stared into the distance. Finally she realised he was looking at her and she turned her head to look at him, a graceful smile plastered on her lips. Her deep green eyes showed pure love and care as she stared at Sasuke. Her hand reached out to his face and he let her caress his cheek gently, her smile growing softer, her eyes shimmering with happiness.

"I'm going to go take my shower now Sasuke-kun, so please can you be all ready and dressed up when I come out?" She said gently, retreating her hand back to hold the sheets.

Sasuke sighed, annoyed, but nodded nonetheless. He didn't want to go to that stupid wedding.

Sakura smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek before standing up and walking over to the washroom, disappearing behind the door as she closed it.

* * *

_And then you looked at me, with those beautiful eyes, and beautiful smile, and I fell all over again._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the door for a little while, before sighing once again and standing up. He walked over to his closet and picked out the outfit for the wedding, which was neatly wrapped in plastic. He took the time to take it out, knowing Sakura would take at least an hour and a half – because you know, shower includes the whole make-up, perfume, shaving, hair brushing and hair blow drying and also a few other girly stuff – before coming out.

Sasuke slipped out of his pants and held his neat black pants in front of him before sliding them on. He buttoned his pants and zipped up his zipper (A/N: lol... awkward! XD) before sliding on a brown belt on his formal pants. He put his hands at the bottom of his shirt and gripped it, sliding it off his body and throwing it on the ground, revealing his tan and very well toned body. He grabbed his white chemise and lazily slid it on, his face expression careless. He didn't bother buttoning it up for the moment, since he still had quite some time. He walked over to the window again and grabbed the tray before walking out of their room and into his kitchen, dropping the whole thing into the sink.

"Sasuke-kun!" He heard his girlfriend call out, her voice almost blocked by both their bedroom door and the bathroom door. "Sasuke-kun!" She called out again.

He walked into their room again and peeked around the corner to see Sakura's soaked face sticking out of the bathroom door. He stared at the water droplets falling from her hair while he walked towards her, his eyes glued on her liquid running down her hair down to her cheeks and down to her lips, finally dripping from her chin. Her eyes showed pure bliss and relaxation. She had enjoyed that shower it seemed... but really... who doesn't enjoy them?

From behind her head he could see the steam rising and floating in the air, as well as a bit of the innocent white towel wrapped around her naked and soaked body. He stopped directly in front of her, his face so close to her she could feel his hot breath. She would've blushed before, but now instead she giggled and leaned to connect both their foreheads. "Would you be a sweetheart and hand me that dress lying on the bed?" She asked softly, her lips hovering above his.

He said nothing but simply stared for a moment, before pulling their foreheads apart and walking over to the bed, picking up the beautiful – and sexy – red dress situated on the bed. She smiled as he walked over to her and handed out the dress without saying a word, his eyes still glued on her wet face. (A/N: I bet he was having some naughty thoughts... Scratch that... I bet he still is... XD) She grabbed the dress, pecking his nose before turning around to close the washroom door. But she had no time as Sasuke reached out to grab her by the waist and swivel her around, connecting their lips in a short but loving kiss. She giggled and kissed him shortly one last time before swiftly disappearing behind the door, leaving a groaning Sasuke.

"Don't get too dressed up, I hate it when you do that."

"Why?" She called out through the door, pulling her hair up into a formal bun with strands falling down in her face.

"Cause' you're much prettier when you don't put any make-up on. Or anything of that sort as a matter of fact. I like natural Sakura." Sasuke mumbled, leaning against the door.

He heard her hearty laugh. "Did I just hear you say a full sentence without sounding monotone? And did you just compliment me? Kami-sama I think the Apocalypse is on its way..." She teased.

Sasuke grunted. "Don't get used to it."

She laughed heartedly once again, filling his heart with contentment and peace.

* * *

_You may never know how important you are to me or how much I care for you, but you are and you will always be. Bear in mind that I couldn't afford to lose someone I've learned to care about so much._

* * *

Sasuke held back his groan as he heard the wedding music starting to play, and he buried his head in one of his hands. Soon he was elbowed in the stomach by his beautiful girlfriend, Sakura, who subtly pointed to Ino walking down the red carpet, with her father Inoichi latching her arm, tears filling his eyes. Sasuke looked at the future Nara's wife with a pure dispassionate face.

Looking around the perfectly organized and neat church, he could just tell Ino had been bridezilla. Must have been hell for the poor Nara, but hey at least his patience paid off in the end...

"I can't wait to see little Ino's and little Shikamaru's running around!" Sakura whispered excitedly, gripping Sasuke's arm tightly and snuggling into his shoulder. Sasuke said nothing but his simple "Hn." The thought of a blond haired girl with pineapple shaped hair crossed his mind and he couldn't help but be amused.

'_Weird...'_

Sasuke watched as the priest finished his sentence, looking at Shikamaru.

"I do." The said boy said, smiling at his future wife.

A rare genuine smile on his lips, but it was clearly there.

"And do you, Ino Yamanaka, take this man to be your husband and love him for eternity until death tears you apart?" (A/N: I seriously do not know what they say...)

Ino gazed at Shikamaru softly through her veil. "I do." She said softly.

Sasuke looked over to his teary eyed pinkette and knew she was going to burst out in tears at any moment now. He remarked how she squeezed his hand tightly, looking at him with soft and happy eyes. Sasuke nodded slightly, as if trying to reassure her, and looked back to the soon-to-be-married couple, squeezing her hand back.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pries said.

And as Shikamaru leaned in to kiss his wife lovingly, the crowd erupted into cheers. Sasuke thought Sakura would now burst into tears but she did not just yet. In fact she only smiled softly and stood up, joining the clapping crowd. Her eyes were just on the edge of spilling, but they didn't. And Sasuke began to wonder if she held them back, but as he stared at her happy face, he saw no signs of holding back.

It was only when they went in the car that the tears finally spilled, joined with joyful cries and happy ramble about their future family. And of course we can't forget the part where she rambled on and on about how they would have to get it on tonight...

As Sakura predicted, it had been a beautiful day in fact.

* * *

_"One look into your eyes and I'm hooked,__  
__One smile from you and I melt,__  
__One feel of your warmth and I get the chills,__  
__One touch of you and you're all I think about,__  
__One beat of your heart and mine beats twice as fast,__  
__One touch of your body and I feel so secure,__  
__One touch of your lips and I feel like you're mine forever,__  
__One feel of your love and I feel like I am the only one for you, __  
__now this is all true, that's why I love you!"_

* * *

**Alrighty! I'm done! I hope you enjoyed much and please forgive me again for this late update! :( I was on writer's block! :S Err yea sorry not many things happened here but I hope you still enjoyed this chappie! :S**

**Please review! **


	8. Past Brings Tears

**I'm sick... once again. And I have inspiration to write! :O that's weird... okay no not really but what IS weird is that I don't really have a clue what I'm going to write but I have a lot of inspiration so surely once I get an idea and I start to write I won't stop until I'm done. XD That's how my best chapters come out :P So I hope you guys enjoy this update! It's in a way to get me rid of my boredom, in another just cause' I feel like writing and in another to make up for the really late update yesterday and oh yea to make up for the kind of sucky latest chapter HAHA! So yea enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -coughs- gawd... being sick sucks... –cough cough- err yea I don't- ATCHOO! –snif- -growls- I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

_When life fails you, don't you have that special one person that keeps you hanging in there? And if you don't, maybe you're that person for someone else. So, when the world turns its back on you and you're ready to surrender, please just remember that you're not just fighting for yourself ... but for that someone too, because once you're gone nothing is keeping them from disappearing too._

* * *

**Dream**

"_There's nothing I wouldn't do for you!" Twelve year old Sakura cried out._

_She watched the love of her life's monotone and careless form, waiting for him to answer as the tears rolled down her cheeks endlessly._

"_I can't be like you or Naruto." He stated, his eyes hardening at the thought of Itachi. "My heart has chosen revenge."_

_His voice sounded so harsh, so angry._

_Sakura let out a choked sob, words stuck in her throat but begging to come out. Silver droplets dripped from her chin and she knew she had to say it... It was her last chance... her last resort... she had to tell him now... and even if it didn't work... at least he would leave knowing... knowing that she..._

"_I love you more then anything!" She cried, stepping forward._

_...that she loved him..._

_The liquid ran down her cheeks and she looked at Sasuke's stiff form, her whole body shaking. He turned to look at her moistened eyes, a smirk plastered on his face._

"_After all this time..." He started with a cool voice. "...You're still annoying."_

_The words hit her like a bullet and her wet eyes widened in shock._

**End of Dream**

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she instantly went into a sitting position, panting. She looked down at her hands, her eyes still wide from the dream she just had... It was when Sasuke left... She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes, shaking the thought out of her head.

That dreadful night...

Why did she dream about that night?

"...Sakura?"

She turned to face the man lying beside her, still panting, his eyes squinted open sleepily. His raven locks were sprawled messily, spikes flattened slightly. The drowsiness was clearly seen in his face expression. He was tired, she knew. It had been a week ever since Shikamaru and Ino married, and the day after they had Sasuke was bombarded with A and S class missions. Sakura never really saw him for a week, but he came back just tonight, looking tired and worn out. She didn't say anything as he almost crumpled down on the bed, she knew he was too tired to talk or to do anything much for that fact.

The man was exhausted.

He had simply wrapped his arms around her as he arrived in bed, burying his head in her hair and she was sure she heard him sigh in contentment. She could just hear his mind screaming _"Finally, I'm home."_

In response to his arms wrapped devotedly around her, she greeted him with a simple feather light kiss on the lips, before burying her head in his chest. She had missed this.

He looked at her sleepily for a few seconds, but as he saw her panting form he sat up quickly, his eyes alerted. "Something wrong?" He asked immediately, looking around the room for any sign of danger. Sakura shook her head and she leaned on his shoulder, gripping his bare arms to console herself. "No... It's alright, I'm fine..." she whispered, her eyes watering at the thought of the dream.

Sasuke was alerted as he felt moisture on his arm, and he knew she was crying. "Saku-" But he was interrupted as she tightly wrapped her arms around him, crying softly on his shoulder. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, kissing the top of her head. "Sakura..." He whispered, pulling her away and rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "Sakura, tell me what's wrong..."

It was so un-Sasuke-like to be this caring, but she loved if when he would show his soft side. She buried her head deeper into his shoulder, hiccupping. "It's n-nothing..." she hiccupped. He frowned. "It's not nothing, it is _something_." He growled, looking at her sternly. She smiled weakly, hiccupping again. "Just... a dream..." She whispered, retreating back to her sitting position. He stared at her sorrowful face as she stared down at the sheets, her petite hands gripping them tightly. "Would the dream be about the past?" He asked carefully.

The subject was touchy for the both of them. It wasn't exactly something joyous to remember. And something that made Sakura that sad would certainly be something that happened in the past...

She looked at him, surprised he knew. And slowly and sadly, she nodded while trying to hold back the upcoming tears.

He sighed understandingly and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his body in a comforting embrace. Sakura instantly wrapped her arms around him tightly, closing her eyes as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun..." She whimpered. He held her firmly in his arms and sighed, playing with her pink locks gently. "Don't be. It's not your fault." He said, his voice mostly monotone, but somewhat soothing. "It's the past Sakura... It's the past..." He whispered, feeling the moisture of her tears on his chest. Sakura tightened her grip and let out a choked laugh. "Thank you..." She whispered, snuggling in his chest.

And he held her for the rest of the night, ignoring his endless lack of sleep, listening to her cry and trying to calm her down with soft hushes.

His patience with her was almost miraculous.

* * *

_Just stay by my side and I'll be happy._

_Just listening to your voice will break me._

_I want you near me, so that I can hold you like this all the time._

_I want to be with you because... I love you._

* * *

Sasuke blinked rapidly a couple of time, trying to wake up but finally ended up bringing his arm up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He sat down sleepily at the dinner table, looking blankly ahead. Finally he shook his head, making raven hair whip in the air slightly, and looked as the pink haired angel walking in the kitchen and sitting down at the table, yawning. She blinked sleepily a couple of times before looking over to the raven haired man who was looking at her, his eyes half open. Sakura nodded and rubbed her eyes that were still slightly red from crying all night, making Sasuke wonder more and more what precise incident it was she had dreamt about last night.

Sakura naturally was a morning person, and so for her to be quiet and sleepy on a beautiful shining morning like this one, it was very unusual and it meant she was either extremely sad, angry or simply not in a good mood.

In this case it was because she was sad.

Sasuke held his firm gaze on her, making her raise a questioning eyebrow. She raised her hand, as if asking what he wanted. Seeing as he didn't do anything but glare she deposed her hand on the table, her face incredulous and confused. "What?" She asked after a while, her voice annoyed.

Sasuke said nothing, but he continued to glare, his eyes piercing deep within her soul. Sakura sighed, finding the need to hide her feelings useless now that he knew she wasn't feeling very well.

She sometime hated the fact he knew her too well.

"Look Sasuke-kun, if it's about last night, forget about it. It was nothing." She said, sighing once again as his eyes narrowed to the ground.

"Crying for hours isn't nothing Sakura."

"I had a bad dream." She quietly said, looking down. "It's nothing big."

He frowned. "What was the dream about?"

She stayed silent, her eyes glued desolately on the table.

"Sakura..." He said warningly, his eyes pressuring on her sad form.

She sighed and raised her emerald eyes to his pressuring onyx ones, almost pleadingly. Seeing as he wasn't going to let it go that easily she bit her lip and looked down once again. "...It was about the night you left..." She whispered miserably.

Sasuke was slightly taken aback.

Why would she be dreaming of that time? There's nothing that could've possibly made her think of his departure years ago... Everything was going fine.. Everything was perfect between them...

...Right?

Sakura, as if reading his mind, waved her arms frantically in front of her. "Sasuke-kun it's not your fault, we both know everything is perfect right now!" She reassured him, her voice soft. "I don't know myself why I dreamt of... that time..." She whispered, rubbing her arms in an attempt to comfort herself.

Sasuke stood up from his chair and grabbed her arms gently, bringing her up in an embrace. His head buried itself in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating smell, while his arms were wrapped tightly around her body, holding her firmly but devotedly against him. Sakura was slightly surprised by the action but returned the gesture nonetheless, wrapping her arms around him as well and burying her head in his firm chest.

"Let's focus on the present. Not the past." He whispered in a surprisingly soft tone, his breath tickling her skin.

Sakura tightened her grip and nodded in his chest, looking up to his handsome face. He was frowning slightly as he looked down at her, his raven locks falling beautifully in his face while his bottomless coal eyes dug deep within her soul, making her feel like an open book. She felt like he knew every little detail of how she was feeling, she felt so exposed to him. She could never figure out how Sasuke could just read her like an open book. He would always know if she needed to be held, or left alone, he would always know if she needed to hear him comfort her with words, of if she only needed soft and comforting gestures, he always knew when she was lying or hiding her feelings, he always knew everything...

Sasuke understood her so well, so perfectly. He would know what day she preferred getting lots of kisses and hugs and what other day a simple soft glance would satisfy her. He knew which kisses she liked the most, he knew when she would only want a simple kiss and when she would want to have a more intimate moment with him (A/N: -cough- make-out –cough-).

He knew literally everything.

And that was one thing she completely loved about him.

He always knew.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and she stood up on the tip of her toes to capture his lips with her own in a soft kiss, which Sasuke immediately responded by leaning down in the kiss. He let his arms fall down to her waist and pulled from the kiss to meet her emerald eyes affectionately, before leaning down for another kiss that was more deep and meaningful this time. His lips brushed hers softly while his hands gently caressed her sides, making Sakura smile into the kiss.

She wanted a soft kiss...

And see that? He knew she wanted that.

They both pulled back and she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with love and joy. His arms were still lazily though caringly wrapped around her waist, while his eyes were soft and gazing into her eyes. They stood there, arms wrapped around each other, staring into each other's eyes, for a long period of time.

She loved him so much.

He loved her just as much.

They were in love.

And they were living the most perfect life.

They were living a fairytale.

* * *

_Before you came into my life the sun was never there. You showed me what was happiness, you taught me what was true, and now that you are by my side, I'll always hang on you._

* * *

**DONE! YAY! :D I'm sure you guys enjoyed this chapter much more then the last one :D**

**Please review!**

**:D**


	9. Unexpected Friend Reunion

**Yo! Konnichiwa! lol. Well I'm laughing about a review that I received since they asked me when they would "get it on" and that makes me laugh. Well as I already told them, it will be at the end of this story but my story isn't ending anytime soon... but you know... if I take pity upon the readers who desperately want a lemon in a couple of chapters or if I get tired of waiting for them to get it on myself. LOL. But I'd rather reserve the lemon for the end of this story. So... we'll see... lol**

**Disclaimer: -eats piece of chocolate- omg... ahhh it's like hot wild sexy smex in my mouth... ahhh... it's so orgasmic... –Angel pokes her and points to the readers- -looks and blushes deeply- forget that ever happened. –still blushing- ANYWAY... ermm... I don't own Naruto. –nervous smile-**

* * *

_Never thought that life would be so beautiful until you touched my heart. Thank you for making my life so meaningful to live on. Thank you for giving me a reason to live a precious life._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Her cheery voice called out.

"..."

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" She whined.

"..."

"Sa. Su. Ke. Kun." She whispered in his ear, her breath blowing softly on his skin.

"..Hn?" Sasuke groaned sleepily, creaking an eye open slightly to look at the girl lying in his arms, her eyes spread wide and sparkling with joy as she smiled happily. "Sleepy head." She teased, poking his nose. Sasuke said nothing but closed his eyes again and sighed, pulling her to him and burying his head in the crook of her neck. Sakura rolled her eyes and tried pulling herself away from him, frowning as he tightened his grip on her, not permitting her to get out of his grip. "Sasuke-kun! Wake up sleepy head! We're going out today!" Sakura hushed loudly, struggling out of his grip. He said nothing and neither did he do anything but simply let the girl trying to struggling out of his iron grip. "Mou... Sasuke-kun... don't make me do that..." She whispered warningly and maybe somewhat seductively?

Sasuke scoffed. There is nothing she could do that would make him release- wait what? Is that her lips on his?

The raven haired man was slightly taken aback as he confirmed it was in fact her lips upon his. He pushed the shock away from his entire body, pulling the girl closer and kissing her back, ignoring everything around them. Her hand snaked around his neck and her other buried itself in his hair, massaging his scalp. Sasuke held back a groan but it slightly escaped his lips, making her smirk. She leaned onto his entire body and deepened the kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Sasuke growled. He hated being dominated.

He rolled over so he was hovering above her and pulled back, smirking at her small form. She seemed so helpless. She smiled innocently and he leaned almost too quickly, crashing his lips on hers harshly and sucking on her bottom lip immediately, asking for entrance. She willingly opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to enter a battle of dominance while his hands roamed under her sleeping PJ tank top. She moaned at his touch and his lips found their way to her neck, sucking on a soft spot making her moan in pleasure once again. She grabbed his face with her hands and moved his head to look at her. Her dazed eyes looked deeply into his lusty onyx ones. "I knew that would wake you up." She whispered, giggling.

Sasuke looked confused for a second, before she pushed him off gently and laughed. "You mean that was all just play?" Sasuke growled. Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Sorta but not really. You see..." She leaned in close to him and traced his jaw line with her index seductively. "I really wanted to anyway..." She purred. Sasuke smirked and gripped her wrist and within a second he had her pinned against the wall, her arms over her head, wrists pinned on the wall and his mouth ravaging hers.

They both pulled back after a few minutes, panting, both foreheads leaning on each other. "So... I'm guessing you're awake now?" Sakura asked, smiling. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the ground. "Sakura..." He growled. Sakura put her index on his lips and cut him off. "Sasuke-kun it's a beautiful day outside. I really want to spend the day outside with you..." She whispered, her index leaving his lips and her arms now snaking around his neck. Sasuke looked back up to the girl he was holding, his onyx eyes clashing with soft emerald ones. He stared for a few seconds before leaning his head towards her neck and nuzzling it. "...Fine." She stroke his raven hair and smiled. "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

His breath tickled her skin as he kept breathing on her neck and she narrowed her eyes to the ground sadly, thinking he wouldn't respond. "Aishiteru, Sakura." He murmured. She tightened her grip on his neck and buried her head in his chest, smiling blissfully. Her heart pounded with joy and she felt warmth fill her whole being. His embrace so loving, his actions so true and pure... She loved to hear him say he loved her... But sometimes she didn't mind when he didn't, since she just knew he did. His actions showed it. But when he tells her he does and shows it in the same time, she couldn't help but feel so wonderful.

* * *

_I know he loves me, not only because he tells me, but because I can actually feel his love in my heart._

* * *

"See? Isn't this beautiful!?" Sakura exclaimed, running forward before stopping and twirling around, her arms open wide while her eyes were closed. A happy and soft smiled danced on her lips as she kept on twirling around on her heels, the wind blowing on her softly and soothingly. "Ah... I love this..." Sakura whispered, slowly stopping and opening her eyes. Her emerald eyes sparkled with softness and happiness as she turned to look at the prodigy. "Don't you?" She chirped. Sasuke stared at the cherry blossom girl and answered nothing, although she could see how his face was so calm and serene and could catch a glimpse of his mouth tugging upwards slightly. But because Sasuke was just so stubborn, he didn't let the smile show but simply allowed the peace to show on his face. "Still as anti-social as ever." Sakura said teasingly, turning her back to him and looking ahead of her.

She smiled as she heard footsteps behind her and the smile became more evident as she felt hot breath on her neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest, his cheek pressing against her own. Sakura giggled and let her right arm snake around his neck, resting her head on his chest while he held her close to him, not moving. They were quiet for a while, both just enjoying each other's warmth and comfort before Sakura retreated her arm back to her side and turned to look at him. "You know I love this and all but this is kind of awkward to stay in the middle of the path, hugging each other." She said, laughing shortly after.

He stared, not saying anything, but followed her nonetheless as she grabbed his hand and tugged at it, intertwining their fingers as they started walking through the forest again. She turned her head to look at him and smiled, kissing his cheek as they walked through the serene forest filled with colourful trees and beautiful flowers.

* * *

_Small moments of inclination, you are my one designation._

* * *

Sakura giggled as she threw herself in the violet and white flowers, inhaling their sweet smell before laughing heartedly as her boyfriend came into view, an eyebrow raised at her while his arms were crossed on his chest. "What are you doing?" He asked drearily. Sakura smiled innocently. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm enjoying myself!" She laughed. Sasuke shook his head and walked out of her view, making her go in a sitting position to watch him again. She giggled as he sat down against the trunk of the tree in the shadows it was projecting, looking like he was brooding. Sakura laughed and dropped her back to the ground again, staring up at the clear blue sky with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Sasuke? What the... Wait what are you doing here?" A familiar female voice asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion and listened. "Okay I see you're still as unsocial as ever... and emotionless... wait... oh my god is that shock on your face?" She heard a loud annoyed grunt and the female voice giggled. "I'm kidding." She sighed. "And I sometimes wonder why Sakura's so attracted to you..." Sakura grinned and sprang up in a sitting position. "Cause' he's hot." She said, grinning.

She could feel Sasuke's hot glare and it made her grin grow wider. "Sakuraaaaaaaa!!" The girl screeched, her eyes turning green as she tackled the pinkette. "Hi Kumiko." Sakura said, laughing. "Good to see you." Kumiko hugged her again, her green eyes sparkling with joy. "Good to see you too! I missed you so much Sakura!" She exclaimed, hugging the pink haired girl again. Sakura laughed. "Where's my old buddy, Rai?" She questioned, looking at the white haired girl who pulled back with a grin. "Hm he's gone wandering in the woods. Such a fan of nature." She boringly said, waving her hand around as if trying to get rid of an annoying fly. "...But he said he'd come back with a surprise!" She squealed.

Sakura laughed and picked a violet flower, inhaling its scent before looking to the gloomy Sasuke against the trunk in the shadows. "Oh Sasu-kun come out of the shadows! It's sunny and bright and beautiful..." Sakura said, falling back into the flowers. Kumiko fell into them besides Sakura, laughing. "Oh don't bother. I know guys like him too and I'm pretty sure you know as well as me he is not going to move his lazy and gloomy ass whatever you say." Kumiko said, winking at Sakura. They both heard Sasuke scoff and they smirked. "Well it's too bad Sasuke-kun doesn't want some sun! He's as pale as a vampire." Sakura said, yawning. Kumiko laughed and Sasuke frowned, looking at his arm._ 'I'm not that pale...'_ He thought.

"Oh and that wonderful clear water looks so refreshing... what do you say Kumiko, we bathe?" Sakura said, almost too dramatically. _'Oh where is she going with this...'_ He rolled his eyes. Kumiko held back her laugh. "Dear it's so hot I wouldn't even be able to keep these damn stuffing clothes on..." She almost moaned. Sakura stifled her laugh, slapping a hand over her mouth as she heard choking. _'Wha..'_ His eyes were wide as he kept on choking on his own spit, out of shock.

"BATHING NAKED?!" A loud incredulous voice interrupted.

Both girls erupted in laughter.

Sasuke turned his head towards the voice and smirked as he saw Rai Tsubasa standing in front of the forest as if he just came out of it, a bouquet of beautiful and breath taking flowers in his hands, his jaw dropped wide open to the floor. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _'Wrong timing...'_

"...Can I join?" He whispered, eying both girls.

Kumiko sprang up, her long white hair flowing in the wind as she did so, her eyes turning a color of blue/green. She ran to Rai and greeted him with a feather light kiss. "Hmmm... We were kidding... Just trying to get some reaction out of ice cube over there." She whispered in his ear. Rai pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Well it worked." He said, laughing. Everybody except the ice cube laughed, and the said boy felt blood rise to his cheeks.

Damn them.

Nobody gets a blush out of the Uchiha.

* * *

_Every word she said is rushing through my head..._

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Kumiko called out, waving with a wide warm smile plastered on her lips. "It's the festival you better be there Sak's." Rai said, chuckling as she pouted. "But I had plans!" She called out. "You'll have to cancel them! Better be there pinky!" He mocked, laughing after he did so. Sakura sighed. "Okay fine!" She yelled out before they disappeared within the vegetation.

She stood there, in a field of violent and pure white flowers with a waterfall situated just beside it. The glimmering rays of the sunsets reflected on the water and gave the previously clear blue sky a kind of yellow and orange touch. Arms slid around her chest in a criss-cross way and a head buried itself in the crook of her neck, deposing a feather light kiss on her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and brushed his arms softly, leaning her head back against his chest. "It wasn't such a bad day ne, Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly. Sasuke scoffed. "Hm."

She turned in his arms and looked at his handsome face before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest. "I know you liked to see Rai and Kumiko again." She whispered. She hadn't expected anything for an answer and so it didn't surprise her as he didn't reply. The only response would be his grip tightening on her waist since his arms had slid down to her middle section as she had turned around. She pulled back to stared at him and lightly pecked him on the lips, turning her head to stare at the sunset as her hands were resting on his chest.

A nose brushed her cheek and she felt soft locks brush her face lightly. From the corner of her eye she could see raven hair sprawled messily. She smiled and turned to look at her boyfriend, immediately greeted by soft lips brushing hers tenderly. A warm and large hand cupped her left cheek and she leaned into the kiss in response, wrapping her arms around his neck affectionately. And they spent the rest of the sunset captivated into their loving open mouthed kiss.

* * *

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul_

_You change my life and all my goals_

_I know you well, I know you smell_

_I've been addicted to you_

* * *

Sakura lied there in her bed, smiling as she heard the shuffling of the sheets. As every night, she waited for his arms to wrap themselves around her before closing her eyes. His warmth and protectiveness comforted her and she could so easily fall asleep. "It was a nice day wasn't it?" Sakura whispered, knowing fully she surprised the boy as she felt him flinch before relaxing. He sighed. "Hn." He grunted almost inaudibly. Sakura giggled. "Is that a yes or a no?" She asked softly.

The silence took over for a few minutes.

"Sasuke-kun... I'm still waiting for my answer..." She said in a sing song voice. The man growled lowly. "Sakura go to sleep." He mumbled sleepily. She shook her head. "I'm not going to sleep until you answer." She teased. She heard him sigh exasperatingly. "Yes." He bluntly replied. Sakura giggled and turned into his arms to meet his handsome face. He seemed asleep but she knew he wasn't. "I did too..." She whispered before cuddling him and snuggling into his chest. She heard him sigh one last time.

'_I sometimes wonder how Sasuke-kun can stand me...'_ Was Sakura's last thought before her breathing evened out and that sleep took over her.

* * *

_She'll take him to the brink of deliverance..._

* * *

**So yep this is my newest update! And it's quite longer I noticed that... you won't complain I'm sure :P I got carried away! And yes my dears I certainly did put back Rai and Kumiko in there! I mean I can't just make characters pop up and never come back again! Plus I love these guys. LOL**

**Review please!**

**:D**


	10. The Night

**OMG!! It's been like... 2 WEEKS I HAVEN'T UPDATED! x( I'm sooooo sorry guys... I mean the finals are so soon and I haven't got the time to update this story but now that I'm done my stuff, I can probably spare about 2-3 hours of calm and peace... and I'm using that time to update this story!**

**Also... I think certain people will be fully satisfied with this update...**

**That's all I'm saying. ;)**

**Disclaimer: -bawling her eyes out- why! WHY? WHY COULDN'T I OWN NARUTO?! –continues bawling her eyes out- **

* * *

Naruto turned around a sharp corner, only to come face to face with a surprised villager. "Sorry! My bad! Kind of in a hurry right now!" He apologized, starting to run once again. Naruto squeezed through the bundle of huddle people in the now busy streets of Konoha, his eyes wandering everywhere in the search of both his ex-team mates. "Kami-sama! Where are they?!" Naruto hissed under his breath, remembering his catastrophic entrance in the Uchiha compound only few minutes ago.

His eyes caught a glimpse of pink hair and he smiled victoriously. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" He yelled in relief, dashing towards the pinkette.

* * *

_We're in this love together, we got this kind that lasts forever..._

_And like berries on the vine, it gets sweeter with time..._

* * *

Sakura stuck the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, her lips twisted into a happy smile as she gulped down the ice cream and pointed the spoon to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, are you sure you don't want any? This is tasty..." She said temptingly. Sasuke glared at the spoon and the cup of ice cream on the small table and shook his head. "I hate sweets." He declared in a hateful tone while his glare remained on the melting ice cream. Sakura gasped in horror. "Sasuke-kun! You are _beyond_ abnormal! _**Everyone**_ loves sweets!" She exclaimed, her face expression horrendous.

Sasuke smirked amusingly. "You already knew that before so why make such a scene about it?" He asked, his eyes scanning the people surrounding them, their surprised eyes fixed on Sasuke. He scoffed. Sakura smiled innocently. "You know me, taking every occasion to put you in a possibly uncomfortable position... Plus I always make a scene about basically everything..." Sakura rambled, taking another spoonful of ice cream and shoving it in her mouth. Sasuke's smirk grew wider and cleverer. "True." He admitted. Sakura glared at him and gulped the ice cream before taking the spoon out of her mouth and shoving it in her ice cream cup, her lips forming a pout. "Meanie!" She childishly said, sticking her tongue out to him.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" They heard a voice shout.

They both sighed, their eyes turning to the orange blur trying to squeeze through the blob of busy villagers and ninja's.

"Saku--ra!" He growled at the person that pushed him. "_Watch it_!" The person let out a sound of complaint but Naruto ignored, directing his attention to the couple he had caught sight of at a table besides the ice cream stand. "Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed, finally coming out of the crown and standing in front of the couple's table. Sakura smiled. "Konnichiwa Naruto." She greeted cheerfully.

Sasuke almost scowled, an annoyed aura waving off in displeasuring whips. Naruto grinned at the raven haired boy. "Teme." He acknowledged. Sasuke didn't even glance at the boy. "Dobe." He whispered in a displeasured tone. Naruto chuckled. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" He teased, still grinning at Sasuke. Sasuke turned and growled, glaring at him. "My morning was _fine_, Dobe. _Everything_ was fine until you come along to _interrupt_ us." He hissed darkly.

Naruto chuckled and flicked his head, a grin apparent on his face while Sakura just shook her head, used to their bickering. "Say Sakura-chan, is he always that lovely?" Naruto asked, laughing. In a flash Naruto was on the ground, rubbing his head, earning weird stares from people surrounding him. "Teme, that hit was unneeded." Naruto whined, still rubbing his head. Sakura laughed. "That's what you get for insulting an Uchiha" She giggled.

Naruto gasped and jumped up, pointing an accusing finger to Sasuke which made him raise a questioning, although annoyed, eyebrow at the loud mouth. "_Does that mean he hits you too when __**you**__ insult him_!?" Naruto exclaimed horrifically.

Sharingan activated for a few seconds.

And in a flash the boy was once more on the ground, rubbing his soar head.

"ITAI!"

Sasuke smirked in amusement and Sakura laughed.

* * *

_No matter what anyone else says, no matter what they do,_

_They can't keep me from falling in love..._

_They can't keep me from wanting to be with you..._

_Everyone seems to like you now_

_And I'm sure they always will._

_But no matter what they think of you..._

_It won't change the way I feel._

_**I love you. **_

* * *

"So, Naruto, what brings you here?" Sakura asked, putting her elbows on the table and laying her head in her hands. The boy scratched the back of his head, a sign he was nervous. "Ano..." Naruto started uncomfortably. "Spit it out dobe." Sasuke bluntly said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and glared. "I've actually come here looking for you, Sasuke. So don't act so dumb and all high and mighty with me." Naruto argued back.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto..." She started gently, in a rather pleading tone. Naruto glared one final time before sitting back against his chair, looking rather pissed off. He breathed calmly for a few minutes and his stiff and angry form went into his relaxed yet serious form. "Teme has to go on a mission..." Sakura smiled at Naruto's words. "That's great why would you-" "But there are very low chances for him to survive throughout the mission." Naruto cut in, his eyes desolately set on the ground.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and Sasuke flinched.

* * *

_Ten years from now, when my little girl asks who my first love was... I know whose name I'll be saying. But then again, maybe I won't have to because he'll be sitting right beside me and beat me to it..._

* * *

She slammed the door open, her heavy footsteps making the floor tremble as she stepped into their home. She threw her coat on the ground and turned around on her heels, glaring at the raven haired man through furious though heart broken eyes. "Why did you accept?" She hissed, her eyes becoming glassy although he voice remained firm and strong.

Sasuke stared and stayed silent, passing her as he walked into the room. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears that had formed in the past few seconds. She whipped around, her eyes flashing open to glare at her boyfriend, making a few tears escape her glassy emerald eyes. "_**Answer me Uchiha**_!" She screamed, holding back the tears while her furious gaze was set on the Uchiha's back. She pressed her teeth against each other tightly, trying so desperately not to break down right at this moment.

He stayed silent.

"Why..." Sakura whimpered, taking a shaky step forward towards the man. "Why would you accept... When I am here... A-And... And they say you most likely will die..." She whispered weakly, her voice shaking and her lips quivering. The tears started to roll down her cheeks freely and a sob escaped her lips. "Why would you want to leave me, Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed angrily, finally letting herself break down as her knees gave out. She stumbled down on her knees, her tears dripping on the wooden floor of the Uchiha mansion.

She looked up, her moistened eyes staring at the unmoving Uchiha's back. Slowly, she saw him turn his head to look at her and the expression on his face made her heart skip a beat.

Such guilt, such sorrow, such regret.

She'd never seen his face showing so much expression. His eyes deeply filled with guilt and repent while his hands formed tight fists. His lips were twisted downward, almost in a sad smile.

He completely turned around and walked over to her, his arms picking up her fragile form and bringing her up in an embrace. She instantly wrapped her arms around him, crying on his chest as she desperately clung to him as if he were her life...

_...But..._

_...He was..._

_**...He was her life...**_

"Sasuke-kun... I don't want you to go... I don't want to lose you..." She whimpered. "I love you... so much Sasuke-kun... I wanted..." She sniffed, clutching his shirt tighter before looking up to him. "I wanted to spend my life with you." She confessed.

His eyes softened. Sasuke leaned down to kiss away one of her salty tears, his hands caressing her soft locks gently while his lips remained on her cheek. He stared in her tearful eyes, his eyes expressing the words he couldn't say. _"I'm sorry..."_

His warm breath fanned her skin as he closed his eyes and kissed the corner of her lips, opening them again to glance into her jaded orbs affectionately. Both closed their eyes as he brushed his lips against hers softly, his hold tightening possessively yet lovingly. His hands were gripping her waist as her hands had snaked around his neck tightly.

They both deepened the kiss, driven by the energy and connection running through both their bodies. Their tongues danced gently with each other while Sakura moved her hands under his shirt to caress his well built body. The way her fingers lingered and caressed his muscles filled his being with pleasure and Sasuke couldn't help but groan. Sakura pulled away to look at Sasuke, her forehead pressing against his. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered softly, in an almost yearning tone.

Sasuke locked his dazed gaze with her desiring, loving and dazed one. He almost just understood her right there as she leaned to kiss him again, although her hands were now out of his shirt but unbuttoning his chemise. Sasuke was surprisingly not very surprised, because he knew that by how Sakura was acting, she wasn't in any rush and seemed to really want this...

That when he realised that she... was ready...

His hands traveled under her shirt and caressed her soft skin as she continued to slowly unbutton his shirt while they continued to kiss each other affectionately and longingly. Sasuke felt the cool air touch his skin as she slid off the chemise from his body, her lips breaking apart from his and her gaze now looking down at his well toned bare chest, her fingers tracing a long scar on his body.

His gaze followed hers and his eyes softened at her dazed trance. He grabbed her chin and tilted it up gently, capturing her lips with his in another affectionate kiss. Sakura smiled and grabbed the base of his neck with one of her hands, her feet starting to walk backwards towards the hallway that led to their room. Their kiss was never rough or aggressive, or too lusty... It was gentle and loving...

_They were taking their time..._

_They were making it memorable..._

As Sakura was pushed against the closed door of their room, she broke their lips apart, her hand reaching for the doorknob while his lips now deposed butterfly kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a small sound of pleasure, making a shiver run up Sasuke's spine.

As she found the doorknob she twisted it and opened their door, walking backwards toward their room while Sasuke stayed planted to where he was standing. He watched as she smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling her to him as she kissed him gently again. His hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and he slowly pulled it up her body, breaking their lips apart for a few moments to completely take off the shirt before throwing the shirt on the ground and leaning in to kiss her again.

As he had leaned in, his body pushed hers onto the bed behind them and he used his hand to support his weight, not to crush the pink haired girl as they fell on the bed. Their hands caressed each other's body and Sasuke's hands had finally come to rest on her waistband, his lips breaking from hers and tracing her jaw line before kissing her neck lightly. His hands found the button of her pants and he unbuttoned them, slowly starting to slide them off as she closed her eyes to his feather light kisses on her neck.

As her pants were completely off, he went back to kiss her softly on the lips, his hands caressing the curves of her hips lovingly. They felt the heat grow into them as the longing for each other grew into their being. Her hands gripped his bare back as one of his hands slowly slid down her stomach, stopping as he reached her panties. They kissed so deeply, so lovingly and so affectionately... much more then they ever did before...

Her hands unbuttoned his pants and they started to slide them off, and she managed to do so with a help of a few kicks of Sasuke. They stared at each other, panting slightly, their eyes locked as they both looked at each other lovingly. Sasuke's eyes held a certain question in them, and she knew what he was asking._ "Are you sure you're ready for this?"_ Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun... I promise I am not rushing myself for you... I want this... I..." She stopped and blushed slightly, her hand caressing his cheek. "I want you..." She whispered, a blush apparent on her cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss her deeply, his hands roaming around her body and stroking her soft skin, earning small pleasurable sounds from her. He handled her like a fragile being. If he were to touch her roughly, he would be afraid she would break.

As his hands touched the material of her bra, he let his hand slowly slide under her back, unclasping the clip and throwing the bra on the ground. Sakura blushed as she felt his hands slowly slide up to her naked upper body and she felt shy as his hand cupped on of her breasts, caressing it softly. She moaned in the kiss which made the heat between them grow hotter and hotter, and the longing for each other became wilder.

His other hand was caressing her side and to his surprise, she had broken the kiss and led his hand to the last piece of clothing she had on herself. Sasuke almost chuckled out loud but he did so inside, although his eyes sparkled with amusement. He slowly started to slide of her underwear, his eyes never leaving her loving jaded ones. As he finished removing his, she was tugging at his boxers, trying to slide them off but it wasn't working quite well. Sasuke chuckled and in a flash, they were gone with his help.

Both leaned in to kiss deeply, their naked body pressing on each other, making the longing between them almost reach its limit. They could feel the heat building between them as the kiss became longing and almost lusting, but remained affectionate in the most part.

Sakura blushed at the feeling of his member on her skin but moaned as his hand caressed her breast again, his mouth sucking on her neck gently. She surprised Sasuke as he hand moved down to brush his member softly, making him jump and flinch slightly at her touch. He pulled back to look at her somewhat playful face and his face switched into a restrained pleasurable one as she started to stroke his member. The longing for her was too big now, his member was throbbing and almost hurting. He let a refrained groan escape his lips before capturing her lips with his again.

Sakura's heart thumped rapidly as the tip of his member poked at her entrance and she almost gasped. Sasuke pulled back and looked at her worriedly. "Sakura are you sure you're ready?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. "I'm just scared of the pain..." She whispered, looking away from him. Sasuke turned her face to look at him and he pressed his forehead against hers. "Sakura, just remember that the more stiff and nervous you are, the more it will hurt." He said almost soothingly.

Sakura looked worried now, and so he gently brushed his lips against hers, making every single one of her worries wash away. She felt him slowly slide into her but she didn't seem to be nervous anymore. Sasuke's kisses comforted her and reassured her everything was going to be okay. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers.

With one quick push he broke through her virginity and she let out a small cry, breaking away from the kiss. Sasuke kissed her cheek as she panted slightly, her eyes gazing at the moon in the night sky. He nuzzled her neck and she brushed her cheek against his, kissing his temple. He pulled back to look at her and his soft gaze relaxed her, making her grab his face and pull him down in a soft kiss.

She shifted slightly under him, signalling she was used to him now and he began moving in and out of her in a slow and gentle motion, his lips never leavings hers. Her nails dug into his skin from the slight pain it still brought to her but soon she felt waves of pleasure hit her softly, each one always stronger then the last one. She moaned and closed her eyes, digging her nails into his bare back as a very pleasurable wave hit her. Sasuke closed his eyes at the pleasure filling his own being and groaned slightly, moving in and out of her at a quickened pace. The pleasure built inside them more and more and Sakura gasped, breathing out his name at the pure ecstasy she was feeling.

Their bodies moved against each other and droplets of sweat started to form on their bodies as Sakura and Sasuke moved at the same rhythm. Sakura met Sasuke at each of his thrust and she softly breathed to him to go faster. As she wanted, Sasuke quickened his pace but held the gentle strength he put in each thrust. Sakura arched her back and moaned his name as he hit a particular soft spot, her breath quickening from the pleasure she had just felt. Sasuke groaned as her walls seemed to be tightening around his member after each thrust, making the pleasure built inside him in such big amount.

Sakura moaned as the pleasure became almost too thrilling, bringing her on the edge of pure perfect ecstasy. A tight little knot seemed to form in her stomach and she felt herself coming, her moans became more pleasurable, and they became louder also. "Sasuke-kun...!" She breathed out. Sasuke himself knew his climax was coming and groaned in pleasure as he moved in and out of her at a fast but gentle pace. As both their climax came, they moaned each other's names and beads of sweat covered their entire bodies as their love making came to an end.

Sasuke panted and collapsed on her, his body melding with hers. He listened to her quick heart beat, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly, he rolled off of her and fell beside her, his arms wrapped themselves around her middle section. He kissed her shoulder and then her cheek, his breathing now mostly evened out. Sakura, who was still panting slightly, smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I love you..."

He nuzzled her neck and she smiled. "I love you too Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, kissing his cheek. And both fell asleep in each other's arm, after such a heavenly experience.

* * *

_We shared a moment..._

* * *

Sasuke stood besides his window, fully dressed in his ANBU outfit while he stared down at the innocent sleeping figure of Sakura.

He remembered last night and his lips formed a small warm smile while his eyes were soft. He looked at the way her chest heaved up and down with each silent breath, and the way she just looked so innocent when she was asleep...

Yet... this may be the last time he would see her...

He shook his head.

_No..._

_It wouldn't be..._

He would see her again...

"I promise." He whispered, before swiftly jumping out the window.

* * *

_Tell me now it's not the end..._

* * *

**Well how about that? I thought about that twist like a couple of days ago... haha! I think most of you are satisfied that they now got it on. :P I mean, I felt bad for not updating for so long... So... there you are.. little present from me to you! :D**

**REVIEW SINCE I HAVE BEEN SO NICE!! :P**

**:D**

* * *


	11. A Whole New Day Without Him

**Alright! This is to make up for some of my dear readers who are not fans of lemons! :) I'll try to make it as good as possible! I have a little plot in mind, but it's a really small plot... I don't have it all figured out yet... haha. **

**And omg download 'Already Over' by Red and listen to the song while reading this update, it fits the mood perfectly. It's just PERFECT for this. (Besides the song is FREAKING AWESOME :D)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto. –sigh-**

* * *

_Life is nothing more than a test, the hardest test that anyone can ever take. There is no studying or knowing the next question. Each question gets harder, but we must pass, we must push to the limit, if even sometimes on faith alone._

* * *

Her calm and even breathing filled the now seemingly lifeless and empty room where only few rays of light entered the room, cause by the closed curtains. She watched the wall across her through half lidded eyes, a sad and dull look found into them. A cold breeze entered through the open window Sasuke had jumped out of only a few hours ago and whipped against her bare skin, making a shiver run up her spine. She rubbed her arms to warm herself up, feeling somewhat alone and cold. Without Sasuke to hold her, it was a weird feeling. He would always make sure she was safe and warm and without him holding her... She felt cold, alone and unprotected. She felt vulnerable.

Letting a shallow breath escape her lips, she grabbed the thin sheets and pulled them over her almost shivering body, her lips quivering from the sudden wintriness of the room. She closed her eyes momentarily, thinking about Sasuke and wondering how he was doing. She wondered if the mission was going well so far, and she wondered when he would come back... If ever he would...

She shook her head to shake away the thought and glared at nothing in particular_. 'Of course he's gonna come back. Jeez... What are you thinking Sakura...?'_ She thought to herself, sighing at her stupid bad thoughts. _'Sasuke-kun can handle that mission. He's a tough guy and one of the top ten most talented shinobi in Konoha. He's an ANBU for Kami's sake... Of course he's gonna come back to us...'_ She reassured herself, frowning as her inner began to ramble her doubts. _'And he's probably gonna come back scratch less!'_ She thought, giggling and shaking her head. _'Yea... Untouched...'_ She smiled.

She sighed and a sad smile made its way on her lips. _'I just wish for him to come back alive...'_ Her eyes saddened. _'It'll be weird without him... Seeing as I was always so clingy and attached to him every single day... I'll miss him...'_

* * *

_The fear about losing a loved one is the fear of change itself. Being used to one person, day after day, then to one day wake up all alone, a whole new day._

* * *

"_Yo Sak's? You there?_"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head, her attention once more directed to the voice from the person speaking on the phone with her. "Hmm? Oh! Yea, yea! Sorry Kumiko..." She mumbled, blushing faintly in embarrassment.

She heard Kumiko laugh heartedly. "_What's with you? You're so out of it today!_"

Sakura shrugged, applying more nail polish on her toes as she held the phone by tilting her head to the side and pressing her ear on the phone that was laying on her shoulder. "It's nothing, nothing." Sakura answered, yawning slightly.

"_Tired? Didn't sleep enough last night?_" And Sakura somehow knew it wasn't the end of it. "_Perhaps you've been doing some activities with your man... hmmm?_" She asked suggestively.

Sakura knew Kumiko was only kidding and wasn't actually serious, but she had been right, which made Sakura blush hotly at the sweet memories of her and Sasuke making love.

"..."

"_..._"

"..."

"_Oh my god._"

"..."

"_Y-You... You and Sasuke... The cold bastard with the hair in form of a chicken but and you, the beautiful little cherry blossom... y-you... OH MY GOD._"

Sakura almost laughed as she screeched the last words and she couldn't help but laugh some more as Kumiko repeated the same three words all over again. She could just see her standing up with her mouth dropped open in shock and amazement, repeating the same thing over and over again while gripping her hair occasionally.

"_Kumiko? What's wrong? Hey Kumiko, are you alright?_" Sakura heard her best friend's voice ask faintly in the background which was followed by a silence, a soft thump and a joyful laughter.

"_Hahahaha... Oh god... Sakura... I never... I never thought... it was... hahaha... that you a-and Sasuke would finally get it on!_"

"_Get it o- WHAT?! SASUKE AND SAKURA HAD SEX?! WHY DO I NEVER GET TO HEAR THESE THINGS?! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TE-_"

"_Urusai, Rai!_"

Sakura laughed as the shouting immediately stopped.

Boy was Rai _**whipped**_.

"_Yes, yes they did have sex Rai –oh god Sakura was he good?_" She suddenly asked, her voice genuinely interested.

Sakura blushed hotly, remembering the pure ecstasy she was in during their love making. "Yes?" She winced.

"_What the- Sakura don't make it sound like a question! You look retarded if you do! It's either oh yes he is a sex god –huh? Oh! Yes, yes Rai you are a sex god don't worry about it dear_" Sakura winced at the mental image of them getting serious. _"-or no he is totally pathetic and lethargic that he should train with a fake doll._" Kumiko rambled on.

Sakura frowned as she heard a deep and rich laughter in the background, coming from Rai no doubt, and swallowed the lump in her throat, smiling as she opened her mouth. "It was great." She finally said, in a heavenly tone.

"_From the sound of your voice it seemed it was much more then 'great' and seemed like it was the unbelievably heavenly, blissful and fully orgasmic kind of sex._" Kumiko stated rather simply. There was a short silence before she continued "_He must be a real sex god then...unless of course it's just because it's your first time –it is right?_"

Sakura's face went blank at her comment. "Yes. It is." She almost hissed.

Kumiko laughed. "_Sorry. Don't know about your sexual life, dear!_" Sakura rolled her eyes. "_Say where's your sex god I haven't heard a thing in the background. I mean I know he's utterly antisocial and all but usually I can hear some sort of sound – unless of course he's jack-_"

Sakura's instinct kicked in and she grimaced. "Would you please keep this kind of information out of our conversation?" She quickly intervened, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

Jeez. Had Rai affected the usually innocent Kumiko she once knew?

Kumiko once again laughed. "_What? You don't think that your dear Sasuke-kun pleasures himself?_" There was a short pause. "_By thinking of you of course_." She added, laughing heartedly.

Sakura blushed once again. "Okay, this is getting disturbing Kumiko. It's not that... I don't think Sasuke-kun... Satisfies his needs." She gulped and Kumiko laughed harder at her uncomfortable-ness. "I just don't like to talk about it." Sakura finished, her voice back to the firm and confident one.

"_Why are you guys talking about jacking off?_" Rai's faint voice asked, causing Kumiko to laugh harder and causing Sakura to blush madly.

"_Where is he, anyway?_" Kumiko asked as her laughter subsided.

Sakura was silent for a few seconds. "Not here." Was all she said.

"_...Not there? Sakura, is everything alright? He didn't hurt you or anything right?_" Sakura could almost just see her frown.

"No, no. He didn't." Sakura sighed.

"_Tell me then, what's wrong? You sound so down._"

Sakura's eyes saddened. "He's gone on a mission." She whispered faintly.

"_That so? But that's okay!_" Kumiko reassured.

Sakura shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "It's not okay..." She almost whimpered.

"_Sakura? Sakura are you crying?_"

Sakura bit her lip. "H-He..." She took in a sharp breath. "He barely has any chance to survive through the mission..." She breathed out quickly, breaking down in tears.

She heard no response but a soft, shocked gasp and continued to cry, her arms clutching a pillow from the couch tightly.

"_Kumiko? What's going on?_"

"_Sakura... I'm so sorry..._"

"_What? What happened to Sakura?_"

"_I wish I could say he'll come back but honestly Sakura I don't know what to tell you... I don't want to give you too much hope... I mean even though Sasuke is a tough guy and all if they say he barely has a chance to survive... I can't say they're wrong... Oh god I'm so sorry Sakura..._"

"_Barely chance to survive? What the hell are you all talking about?_"

"_URUSAI, RAI!_"

Silence.

Sakura hiccupped before opening her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry Kumiko, I really need to rest..." She whispered, wiping a few of the salty tears from her tear stained cheeks.

"_It's okay, Sakura. I understand. But if there's anything I can do, please tell me._" Kumiko said soothingly.

Sakura nodded. "...Okay..."

And she hung up, burying her head in another pillow on the couch and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

_Hope is all I have inside, for my true feelings I'm trying to hide. Tears fall like rain, hope is all that keeps me sane._

* * *

Sakura looked around the waiting room, watching a woman cry silently and silently praying to the gods to let her husband live. Her eye saddened at her desperate voice cracking and at her pleading prayers and she was secretly wishing herself that her husband would live.

She watched as a nurse approached her with a sad smile, explaining how they weren't able to save him and watched painfully as the woman burst into tears and watched as her heart broke into thousands of little pieces. The twist of disbelief, pain, sorrow, regret and anger in her face made the most heart breaking expression to ever be seen.

Sakura's heart clenched as she imagined herself waiting anxiously for news of a dying Sasuke, and finally being told they had not been able to save him and that he had died. She could just almost feel the pain of the woman now, making her heart clench more and making tears sting in her eyes. She let a single tear drop fall before turning around and continuing her healing course.

* * *

_Sometimes I think love is like the tears we try to hide, only truly apparent as it slips away._

* * *

Her next patient was a dying man that had been on the same mission with Sasuke. And to her surprise, the man had much more bruises, cuts, gashes and wounds that she had expected to see. By looking at him, she could just tell he had basically no chance to survive. The man was unbelievably pale, caused by the large amount of blood he had lost, and his breathing was ragged. Brown locks of hair fell in his face and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. She watched his chest heave up and down rapidly at each of his quick breaths and her heart clenched once more.

He was fighting for his life.

She looked down at the clip board and her eyes saddened at the sight of his chance of survival.

She tore her gaze away before walking over to the man, softly pushing the brown locks of hair away from his face, staring into those wolf-like eyes that stared at her through half lidded eyes. Her eyes saddened more in sorrow and she shook her head sadly at the man. Before she walked away, the felt a cold hand grab her wrist weakly. She looked to the man once more and her heart clenched at the bittersweet smile on his face, making a few tears escape her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She whispered shakily.

And she left.

_Inuzuka Kiba._

_Age: 19_

_**Chance of Survival: 36**

* * *

_

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me. I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong; your arms around me tight, everything felt so right - unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong. Now I can't breathe. No, I can't sleep; I'm barely hanging on. Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry._

* * *

**Okay it might be shorter then what I always write but this is still okay. :) It's sad though... :( Aweee... **

**So yea! Hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**Angsty and Tragic chappie, I know.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**:D**


	12. The Tragic Phonecall

**Hiiiii! Here I am again with a new update :P I'm updating so fast this week cause' I won't be able to at all next week AND even in a couple days... so this probably will be the last update until like... I don't know probably a week or two from now? Then I'll be done with school by then and I will be able to update my stories, make amv's, chill out and do whatever the fuck I want as I please. :) Haha swearing was necessary, yes :P**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Ne, do I have to do it? I mean, it's fanfiction! Of course it's fan made! Jeez, if I owned Naruto I wouldn't even be typing this story down on this site! I'd be making it happen in the real freaking show. T-T WELL. I guess I said the disclaimer without knowing it then... xD**

* * *

_Whenever life seems to drift you away from me, I can't help but cry. You've grown to be such a part of me that without you life is no more than a desperate sigh. They do say love comes and goes, and to that I disagree. So, here's my hand, take it and don't let go of me._

* * *

Green chakra glowed around her fingers as they lingered above the skin of the man's chest, closing the broken skin and fully repairing the smallest wounds. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she continued to heal the man the best she could, healing as much wounds as she was able to. But it was almost impossible, considering how many wounds he had and how little chakra she had left after healing every other patient on her list. She had reserved most of her chakra for him, wanting him to live on but she feared he would not be able to.

Her green orbs, slightly watered from her last thought, rose to the man's wolf-like ones. She smiled warmly at the man, pressing her teeth together so she would not cry. "That's all I can do for you today, Kiba. I'm afraid my chakra will run out if I continue on." She softly said. He nodded in understanding, his eyes narrowing in sadness.

Her eyes saddened as he turned his head and swallowed the lump in his dry throat, looking out the window in envy and longing. His eyes so sorrowful, so regretful, so pained, so... fearful...

He was scared...

"Kiba..." She said softly.

She didn't have any romantic feelings for Kiba, but he was a very close friend of hers. They went on a lot of missions together and actually made a great team together. Also, they spent a great amount of time together in the past few months –which Sasuke didn't very appreciate- and had grown very close. Still, none of the two had ever grown romantic feelings for each other, and they did not want to either. They were very close friends, and that was all.

Actually, he was basically his best friend on the male side, besides Naruto and Sasuke. And she'd known him for so long and it was only natural to feel great sadness when one of her friends was dying...

"Sakura." He said lowly, his voice slightly hoarse seeing as this was the first time he had spoken ever since he got in the hospital, which was three days ago. Sakura and Kiba had hardly spoken, but it was more because Sakura insisted him not to. She did not want him to use up his energy on talking when he could just use it to fight against his death.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to the ground in sadness and bit her lip, fighting to make the words come out. Kiba only stared at his closest female friend –yes, he was even closer to Sakura then he was to Hinata.- with questioning eyes.

"Are you scared?" She choked out after a while.

"No." He turned his head towards the window once again, opening his mouth to speak, carefully and wisely choosing his words. "I'm not afraid of dying... But," He paused. "I'm afraid of time." She watched as his eyes seem to sadly stare at the nature. "Of not having enough of it. Of parting from this world without finding my purpose, without knowing what, why and who I lived for..."

Sakura's tears were flowing down her cheeks now, looking sadly at the man's quivering form, struggling not to cry himself. She bit her lip and nodded. "I see." She choked out. She looked at him one last time, her lips parting to speak, "Goodbye, Kiba." She warmly said, a soft smile on her lips. He nodded. "Goodbye, Sakura."

Sakura then opened the door and headed for her office, furiously wiping away her tears as his words rang in her head.

"_I'm afraid of time. Of not having enough of it. Of parting from this world without finding my purpose, without knowing what, why and who I lived for..."_

* * *

_I want to be in your arms, where you hold me tight and never let me go._

* * *

_Dring..._

Sakura's dream was rudely interrupted by the loud ringing, making her groan although she refused to open her eyes. She thought if she waited after a couple of rings, the person would finally stop trying to call and hang up, thinking she is not there, or asleep.

_Dring..._

Of course, option two was right. She was asleep. Of course she was. Who wouldn't be? It was...

_Dring..._

She opened her eyes and grabbed the night stand, pulling herself towards it to see the clock as she blinked the blurriness out of her eyes.

...at 2:24 am?

Who freaking calls at 2:24 am?

Who freaking doesn't sleep at 2:24 am?

_Dring..._

Sakura growled, smashing her head on her soft pillow and closing her eyes once again. The person would hang up soon enough.

_Dring..._

Okay, normally people hang up after the 3rd or 5th time. Sometimes even after the 2nd. So why would this idiotic, retarded bastard not hang up after the-

_Dring..._

...7th time.

Sakura let out a deep, throaty growl and threw the sheets off, a shiver running up her spine at the chilliness of the room.

_Dring..._

She furiously stomped out of her room and heavily stepped towards the phone in the kitchen.

_Dri-_

She growled one last time before picking up the phone rudely and harshly putting it up to her ear.

"What?" She hissed.

The silence engulfed the room as she listened to the nurse talking to her, her eyes widening at each word and her mouth dropping open slightly as she barely finished her sentence. Sakura's mouth went dry. She couldn't speak. It was havoc inside her, her mind and soul registering the information that she barely just received. Her mind searched for words to say but she couldn't say any.

"Sakura-san?" The nurse called.

The tears made their way to her eyes and the strength left her hands completely. The phone started to slide out of her hand and she could only stare at the wall in shock.

"Haruno-san? Haruno-san, are you there? Is everything alrig-"

The nurse's voice completely faded out as the phone completely slid off the pinkette's hand, dropping to the floor with a loud _thump_.

She had no time to think, and in a few seconds, she was out of the kitchen.

Out of the house.

Running towards the hospital with salty tears streaming down her face.

* * *

_There is something I can see in your eyes that no one else can see. It's the real you, the you that you don't let people see, but I do, and I love him._

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" A nurse called, running over to the 5th Hokage with worry in her eyes. "Tsunade-sama, there are very low chances for them to survive, their wounds are too deep, we cannot do anyth-"

"We can try to save them! That's what we can do!" Tsunade retorted to the nurse, glaring intensely at the nurse.

"But Tsunade-sama, we-"

"Shizune! Have you called Sakura like I have asked you to?" Tsunade said, ignoring the nurse beside her.

The short black haired woman nodded shakily, her eyes tearing off the body she was healing when she looked up to the 5th Hokage. "I haven't, but I have sent a nurse to do it for me." She hurriedly said, looking down at the extremely bloody body of the man again, her hands glowing with an intense green flow of chakra.

"Tsuna-"

"What are you still doing here? Get to work!" Tsunade hissed to the nurse, looking around hurriedly for a familiar figure.

Finally, after her eyes wandered everywhere the busy hospital, she spotted the figure an ANBU was carrying and her eyes widened. She took hurried footsteps towards the figure and yelled out, "Bring me to the top emergency room! This patient needs serious care from me!"

They complied.

* * *

_I don't get many things right the first time. In fact, I am told that a lot. Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles, and falls brought me here. And where was I before the day I first saw your lovely face? Now I see it every day and I know that I am the luckiest... I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you._

* * *

The pinkette came flying through the doors, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She could care less if everybody saw her in that state. Her hair a complete mess, in a pink PJ tank top and matching pink PJ shorts to match, her face stained with tears who were still flowing down endlessly.

She finally spotted the Hokage's assistant who was hurriedly washing off her bloody hands before rushing towards her, almost tripping on her own feet as she clumsily ran towards her. The short black haired girl turned to catch a glimpse of the crying pinkette and her eyes widened as she opened her arms to catch the girl who had stumbled in her arms.

"Where is he?" She whispered shakily.

Shizune was too stunned, too shocked to answer. She felt guilty and felt sorry for Sakura who was in a horrible state both physically and mentally. She was so hurt, so pained and desperate, it hurt Shizune too much to look at her this way.

Sakura gripped the woman's shirt tightly. "Where is he? Tell me Shizune-san, where is he?!" She shouted, choking a sob.

Shizune eyes narrowed to the ground in sorrow as she felt the salty liquid run down her neck.

"Where is Sasuke?!" Sakura shouted desperately as her knees gave out.

Sakura collapsed on her knees and she continued to cry silently, her hands forming tight fists. She saw Shizune bend down to her head and she listened carefully, her eyes widening at the three words she said.

Sakura forced herself to get up again and dashed through the hallways, her mind set on one room.

"_Top Emergency Room."_

* * *

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch; I never thought that I could ever love a man so much. I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny. For you, I'd cross the world; for you, I'd do anything._

* * *

**Beep**...

His entire body was numb. From head to toe. He could feel his head and his chest throbbing painfully, making him twist his face in pain and agony.

**Beep**...

He could feel his heart beating at a much slower pace it normally should.

**Beep**...

He heard the distance voices hushering above him.

**Beep**...

Something always lingered over his flesh, barely soothing the agonizing pain of his wounds.

**Beep**...

"He won't make it..." He heard somebody say.

**Beep**...

The heart beat was slower now that his heart had seemed to stopped for a moment.

'_Might not make it?'_ he faintly thought.

'_But Sakura...'_ He squinted his eyes open, the blurriness in his eyes barely permitting him to see the outlines of the people surrounding him.

'_...I promised that I...'_ His eyes shut by themselves and he tried lifting them again but they seemed too heavy.

...**Beep**...

"His body is too weak. He's lost too much blood." The same voice said.

...**Beep**...

'...I promised I would come back to her... Alive... I... promised... I would survive...'

...**Beep**...

He heard the door slam open.

"Sakura!"

...Beep...

'...Sakura?'

He forced himself to open his oh so heavy eyes again, seeing pastel pink hair running towards him. He followed the pink blur faintly and saw her hands pumping with chakra onto his most fatal wound.

He managed to smile faintly to the pinkette, earning a startled and soft gasp.

It was a sight to behold. The last Uchiha on a emergency table, blood surrounding him. His own blood. Smiling at the pinkette. A true genuine smile.

His eyes started to close completely.

'...I'm...sorry... Sakura...'

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**

Silence.

"_**Sasuke-kun**_!"

* * *

_You're my survival; you're my living proof my love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together; dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips instead of the gallows of heartache that hangs from above. I'll be your cryin' shoulder; I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older; I'll be the greatest fan of your life..._

* * *

**SHIT! I FEEL EVIL NOW. T-T**

**Hum... pretty tragic chapter for a story that is supposed to be fluffy and humorous... **

**I'd like some feedback... :)**

**AND NO IT IS NOT THE END! DON'T WORRY! I'M RESERVING SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU GUYS! (Besides I have like 10 more chapters to go.)**

**And kill me and I won't be able to update again. So please, try not to do so. Even though I fully deserve it now.**

**:D**


	13. Never Again

**Hi! Haha wow I was very mean... like beyond mean to leave you guys hanging on a cliff hanger. It's not like me, I'm usually a nice person... –people stare at her in disbelief- -glares- I AM OKAY!? –people back away- -sighs- god. ANYWAY. I felt too mean so I decided I might as well start the update right now and who knows? I might actually just finish this up tonight :)**

**Disclaimer: WHO WANT TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME?! –looks around for any raised hands- -sighs- fine. –takes deep breath- Idon'townNarutosostopbeingannoyingandleavemealone! –breathes in sharply- OKAY. now that's done. :D**

* * *

Recap:

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**.

"_**Sasuke-kun**_!!"

* * *

Sakura stared as the raven haired man's eyes closed completely and she watched in horror at the screen emitting a long and non-stop screech, indicating his heart had stopped and was no longer beating.

The green chakra flickered at the tip of her fingers and faded out completely as her knees gave out. She collapsed onto the floor, her hands gripping the metal table which was drenched with Sasuke's blood. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

Sasuke dead?

_No..._

_He couldn't be..._

Her chest tightened so intensely it brought a physical pain to her and she just had to bring her hand up to clutch it, her eyes shutting tightly as the tears started to endlessly stream down her beautiful face.

_He couldn't be dead..._

_He just..._

"Sa—suke... –kun!" She choked out.

The pink haired kunoichi clutched the side of the metal table and pulled herself up on Sasuke's body, her face burying itself in his bloody chest, smearing her face with his crimson blood. She pressed her teeth together, trying not to cry as she looked up at the man she loved so much. The tears threatened to spill as she listened to the long screeching of the screen and she broke down crying, clutching his torn shirt tightly and holding him tightly against her. "Sasuke-kun..." She whimpered, clutching the man's shirt even more tightly. "_**Sasuke-kun**_!" She cried out for the second time, her body shaking wildly as she held his motionless body and cried her heart out on his chest.

A nurse rushed in, unnoticed by Sakura until she spoke. "Tsunade-sama!" She breathed out, panting harshly.

The blond haired woman raised her saddened eyes upwards to the nurse's tired ones. "What is it?" She demanded.

"I-It's..." She paused, breathing a sharp breath. "It's Kiba, he's-"

Sakura's attention was snapped to the nurse.

"-in a critical condition."

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a couple of beats.

'_No... Not Kiba too...'_

Her sobbing worsened at the newly received information and she cried her grief of her two special lost ones, her cries echoing in the utterly silent room. The sadness, the grief, the sorrow, the pain and the melancholy hung around in the room.

"Sasuke-kun... you weren't supposed to leave..." She whimpered. "You promised you would come back..."

The figures watched the pinkette cry her whole heart out.

...**Beep**... **Beep**...

The eyes of the sad figures widened in shock and they gaped as the heart monitor became alive again.

**Beep**... **Beep**... **Beep**...

She flinched as she heard the familiar beeping sound of the heart monitor quickening at a rather normal heartbeat. Emerald orbs widen as wide as they could, her pool of green showing pure shock.

She hiccupped slightly, her mouth gaped as she saw his eyes fluttering open, revealing deep coal eyes staring directly in her green orbs.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Sakura..." He whispered, his voice hoarse and low.

Sakura's eyes watered immensely.

A small smirked crept on his lips. "You're heavy..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Her tears spilled and she hugged him tightly. "Sasuke-kun!" She cried.

He let out a low hiss but managed to weakly bring up his arms around her, one around her waist and the other holding her head. He softly caressed her pink locks as she cried into his chest, clutching to him so tightly, afraid he might just go again. "Don't ever leave me, Sasuke-kun... Don't ever leave me again." She whispered, her salty tears running down his chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed the side of her face. "I won't." He whispered in her ear, stroking her soft locks.

* * *

_Never fear a shadow, it always means there's light nearby._

* * *

She giggled as he let out a low hiss, glowering at her. "Sakura." He hissed warningly.

Sakura tightened the bandage, earning another hiss of pain from him. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but this is the way it has to be done. It has to be that tight so it doesn't get infected or anything." She said softly, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek lovingly. "You're a man anyway, you can take it, no?" She giggled. Sasuke growled lowly. "Hn."

Sakura brought her hand down to his chest and made a couple of hand seals before infusing chakra into her hand and bringing it over closer to his chest so it was lingering above his warm flesh. The green chakra healed the broken skin of the large wound almost completely but could not repair it entirely, and so Sakura wrapped another bandage around his wound.

"Haruno-san?" A nurse called.

Sakura turned to look at the nurse, a concerned look in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Inuzuka Kiba was a close friend of yours, right?"

"Yes..." Sakura nodded, frowning.

The nurse smiled. "Well," She paused, the smiled growing wider. "Tsunade-sama sent me to tell you he's alright now and he's going to be able to get through this."

Sakura gasped and she squealed, turning to Sasuke and hugging him tightly before releasing him and running out the door. "I'll be right back Sasuke-kun! I just need to see how he's doing!"

Sasuke sighed and looked down at his almost entirely bandaged wound. His body was still incredibly tense although sore for the most part, seeing as it was only a couple of hours ago he had returned from the mission and been carried to the hospital almost half dead.

He had died too.

He couldn't believe he was back.

What happened to him was almost still impossible to believe. He couldn't quite believe it had happened himself, but he had to.

I mean he was here. And alive.

* * *

_The Sun is always shining, sometimes it's just hiding behind clouds and rainy skies._

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how to explain what happened. He knew only that when he had died, his spirit rose out of his body and he was looking down at himself for a moment, feeling incredibly weirded out although intensely guilty and sad as he noticed the pinkette crying down on his chest, her face smeared with his own blood. He was clueless about what was going on for a moment, not understanding he was dead and not wanting to face the truth.

Then suddenly he was flying up without wanting to. He was flying upwards and couldn't go back to the land, where he would've liked to stay longer to understand more about what was going on. His face showed pure perplex and confusion as he was now standing in front of an old man smiling cheerily at him. "Welcome." The man had said, looking up and down at the boy and then his smile turning into a frown. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke was more then confused, and somewhat a little distant from this man. "How do you know my name?" He asked drearily, frowning at the man in front of him. The man waved him off, as if trying to get rid of an annoying fly. "That does not matter for now, you must come with me." He hurriedly said, grabbing the raven haired man's wrist. Sasuke stared confusedly at the man but let him drag him to wherever he was leading him.

And the man had led him to a beautiful red haired lady with ocean blue eyes (A/N: No it is not Naruto's mom.). The woman looked like she was in her early twenties and she had given him one of the most surprised looks he had ever received. "Uchiha Sasuke? My, what are you doing here so early my dear?" She softly asked. Sasuke did not reply, he only looked at her cautiously, his eyes showing pure defensiveness. He didn't know the woman and she knew her name and he had a feeling she didn't only know his name but much more then only that, which pretty much freaked him out.

"Sasuke, you must be overly confused my dear. But I am not going to deny that I am not either, honey you're not supposed to be here right now." She frowned. "My, you are much too early. Somebody must have mistaken you with someone else because your time has not come and was not suppose to come anytime soon either." She said softly. Sasuke looked around curiously. "Where am I?" He asked, his voice still cautious and dreary.

The young woman laughed kind-heartedly and smiled warmly at Sasuke. "You haven't figured it out yet?" Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked at the confused Sasuke. "This is what people may call heaven. Or paradise. Or the afterlife." Sasuke's eyes widen. "I'm dead?" He incredulously asked. The young woman laughed again. "Why yes, but you are not supposed to be." She said, frowning at she finished her sentence.

"_Sasuke-kun..."_ A voice echoed.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he looked around cautiously. "Sakura...?" He whispered confusedly.

"_**Sasuke-kun**_!" Sakura's voice echoed again, her tone showing pure despair and heartbreak.

The red haired lady smiled. "Haruno Sakura?" She softly asked. Sasuke looked at the woman sharply and he hesitantly nodded. She laughed. "Oh Sasuke dear, I know practically everyone. You and Sakura make a wonderful couple and are one of my favourites in this whole wide world." She paused and her eyes glinted with slyness. "A match made in heaven, ne?" She grinned.

Sasuke blushed, not because of the woman, but because of the embarrassment he felt.

"_Sasuke-kun... you weren't supposed to leave...You promised you would come back..."_

The blue eyed woman's grin faded into a warm smile. "Come on, let's bring you back. I'm afraid I can't keep you here, we're not ready for you yet." She saw his mouth opening to speak and replied for him immediately, fully knowing what he was going to ask. "Oh don't you worry Sasuke we're not planning on receiving you anytime soon. And that means not even in 30 years." She smiled. "You have a long, beautiful life ahead of you." She whispered, blowing softly into his face.

Sasuke was confused as to why she had done that but suddenly, he saw a baby blue whirlind encircling him and soon he felt himself falling, falling and falling further down. His eyes closed themselves slowly and...

And then he had come back to life.

* * *

_The fact that you tried something and failed does not make you a failure; the only time you become a failure is when you give up trying._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called softly, staring at her boyfriend who seemed to have lost himself in his thoughts.

Sasuke shook his head as he was snapped back to reality and he looked up to the woman in front of him, her worried green eyes boring into his thoughtful coal ones. "..Hn?" _'When had she come back?'_ Sakura smiled. "You're getting lost in your thoughts silly." She poked his forehead and giggled.

His lips turned upwards into a small smile and he brought her into his arms, ignoring the pain his wounds gave off. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin atop of it, sighing fairly contently as she wrapped her arms around him as gently as possible and rested her cheek on his chest.

"I couldn't even tell you how happy I am right now Sasuke-kun... I thought I lost you back there..." She whispered, her eyes closed.

"You did..." He muttered softly.

"I know... a-and I mean I thought I lost you forever.. I was so scared Sasuke-kun... So scared and so hurt. I thought I'd never get to kiss you again, I thought I'd never get to hear you voice again... You were gone a-and... I was so devastated..." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

He pulled back to stare at her. "Don't be sad anymore, Sakura. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you again. Never, you hear me?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad." She whispered, bringing a hand up to his cheek and leaning in to brush her lips against his softly.

Sasuke leaned into the kiss in response and stroke her cheek softly before pulling back only slightly, his lips almost on hers again. "Never again." He whispered on her lips, closing the gap between them once more.

* * *

_When everything around you seems to collapse and the world seems like a cold, dark, and lonely hole; in the midst of all the pain and unhappiness, know that I will be the one standing at the edge with a smile and understanding in my heart, and an outstretched hand to help pull you out; to help you see that within the darkness of this world, our love will be the light to guide us through. And when I find myself in that same dark hole, I know that you will be there standing at the edge waiting for me._

* * *

**THERE! Happy? Gone back to fluffy. :P And also, THIS ONE is probably going to be the last update for at least 1-2 weeks. I've been too nice. Now you guys let me study and be happy that it went back to fluffy :P**

**YAY! **

**REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE!**

**:D**


	14. Caught

**Heyyy!! I'm back! SCHOOL IS OUT AND SUMMER IS IN! At least, for me ;) Well, now this means that I am able to update any time I want, but that doesn't mean I will update oh so very fast... since you know... summer is for going out and stuff! I want to relax, chill and stuff! But I'll prolly update fast anyway :P OH! And my youtube account is xXxLoveNDreamsxXx check it out! I make amv's too. Hehe I have Sony Vegas so... hahaha! Anyway. I'll get this over with!**

**WARNING: There's not a lemon in there but there is a hint of it. Although there is sexual mentioning in there :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto much to my disappointment.**

* * *

_Hello means:__  
__H- have you missed me?__  
__E- everything alright?__  
__L- like to see you__  
__L- like to be with you__  
__O- obviously I miss you__  
__Just wanna say hello to you._

* * *

A raven haired man stepped into his house, closing the door behind him and shaking his head lightly, making droplets of water drip from his locks. He sighed before locking the door and skilfully kicking off his shoes at the side. He hung his soaked coat on the coat hanger and walked in quietly, looking around the quiet house. "...Sakura?" He called, his deep tone interrupting the perfect peace of the house. He frowned as he received no answer and walked forward suspiciously before the sound of water dropping reached his ears. He relaxed his stiff form and smirked, advancing towards the bathroom door where the sound of water dropping down was heard. Sasuke grabbed the doorknob and opened it as quietly as possible, his body sliding skilfully inside without any sound.

The hot steam filled his lungs as he breathed in and his eyes dropped slightly at the sudden relaxation he felt. He directed his coal eyes towards the shower curtain and his eyes softened at his girlfriend's figure. Yes, we could all say he was a pervert right now, since of course his eyes wandered everywhere on her body. He could not really see every detail of her naked body, since the curtain was too blurry, but he could perfectly see every little curve she had. But he preferred it that way. (A/N: -cough- _**yea right**_.)

Sakura had not even noticed the male's presence, but simply continued to shower. She closed her eyes and inhaled a long breath, letting the hot steam fill her lungs, making her feel so fresh. The hot water trickled down her pale skin and Sakura sighed at the pure comfort the shower had brought to her. Suddenly, her relaxed senses were awakened and alerted as a hand brushed her cheek, and her eyes snapped open in shock. She saw onyx eyes staring back at her and her lips pursed to say something, but nothing came out. Her eyes remained wide with pure shock, making Sasuke chuckle lowly. He leaned in close to her, an arm wrapping around her bare waist and pushing her lightly against the wall of the shower. His other arm was situated beside her head, supporting his weight as he leaned closer, his forehead resting on hers. "I'm home." He murmured.

Sakura recovered from her shock and she blushed hotly. "S-Sasuke-kun..." She stuttered out, her blush worsening as his head dropped down to kiss her neck. "Um, w-what are y-you doing?" She managed to ask. Sasuke chuckled lowly, droplets of water dripping from his locks, falling on her arm. Sakura was shocked as the droplets of water falling from his raven locks were freezing cold. She gasped lightly as he brushed his lips against her softly, before pulling back to stare at her. "Hmm... I believe I'm showering with you..." He murmured.

Sakura grinned instead of blushing and she gripped the sleeve of his shirt lightly. "Showering with clothes? Hmm... I don't believe this is showering Sasuke-kun..." She said slyly, her eyes sparkling with playfulness. Sasuke smirked, his mouth claiming hers in a gentle kiss before he pulled back to stare at her again, the smirk still visible on his lips. "Well then... we'll have to take care of that, no?" He whispered hotly in her ear, his lips dropping to her neck while she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, her eyes half closed and in a daze as he continued with his butterfly kisses. She finally pulled off his shirt and he claimed her lips with his once again, his hands caressing her soaked but soft skin.

And Sakura couldn't help but smile, knowing fully what they'd end up doing.

* * *

_I have found love in you, and found you in the search of love._

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme?" Naruto's deep voice called out, while he opened the previously locked door and peeped in. He frowned as he didn't hear any answer and walked in, deposing the spare key he used to open the door onto the table. He took a few steps forward before an interesting sound reached his ears. His eyes were wide in shock and he almost gagged. _Oh my god._ He thought, panicking. _Oh my god! Don't tell me they're-_ But his thoughts were interrupted again by another moan. He slapped a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, his hands now rubbing his chin as he refrained from laughing.

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable listening to that. Hell no. He wasn't uncomfortable in any way! But it's just... It's just the fact that both his ex-team-mates are having a "sexual interaction" (A/N: -snickers- couldn't help it.) right now and Naruto didn't even know they had even started that kind of touchy touchy relationship. Hell, he was angry at Sasuke for not telling him. But hey, the big guy has got to have a reason for not telling him...

Another moan reached his ear, a very pleasurable one actually, and Naruto couldn't help but snicker while he crossed his arms and shook his head.

Boy, Sasuke must be good.

Naruto smirked and slumped down on the couch, opening the television, waiting for the couple to end their business.

(A/N: Okay, I know this is wrong for someone so stay while other people are having sex, but hell I don't think Naruto would have gone home... at least not if he came to tell them something... XD)

* * *

_It's that kiss ... that one you lose yourself in. You realize that you don't want to kiss anyone else and that you are in love; the world around you disappears except you and that person._

* * *

The bathroom door opened and Sasuke stepped out with a towel around his waist, closing the door behind him and pausing, a smirk creeping on his face as he recalled what had just happened. He shook his head and resumed his task, stepping into the hallway and walking down towards their bedroom before a deep voice stopped him in his tracks. "Must be pretty good to make her moan and scream your name like that, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, shocked by the fact he hadn't noticed his chakra before. He turned around slowly, his onyx eyes catching the spiky blond hair and the ocean blue eyes of his rival, best friend and ex team-mate.

"Yo." Naruto said, forming a 'V' with his fingers. "Dobe." Sasuke acknowledged. Naruto grinned. "You never told me you and Sakura... you know..." His grinned turned into a smirk. "...got it on now." He finished slyly. Sasuke let out a deep, throaty growl. "That's none of your damn business." Sasuke said dryly, glaring at the blond haired boy. Naruto laughed heartedly, "Is this a way to speak to your Hokage?" He pointed out evidently, a sly smile creeping on his lips. Sasuke growled again, his eyes piercing straight through Naruto's unaffected blue ones. "I don't give a damn if you're the Hokage." He hissed. "What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke spit out. "Tch. Always so polite and lovely." Naruto snorted, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned back further into the couch, staring back amusingly at Sasuke.

Both heads were directed to the last person coming out of the bathroom, her body innocently wrapped in a purely white towel while her pink hair was still dripping with water. "Naruto? Oh hey!" She cheerily greeted, beaming him a smile. Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked at her and he joined her side kissing the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist. Sakura smiled, their eyes locking for a second before she looked back to Naruto. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" She asked gently, pressing her face in Sasuke's bare shoulder. Naruto stared at Sakura's slim figure wrapped in the towel for a few seconds, earning him a warning growl coming from Sasuke. Naruto snapped out of his trance and grinned nervously. "Um... Oh yea! Sorry, first time I see Sakura like that. It's shocking" He rambled on, laughing nervously while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Came here to deliver the pay checks and also remind you both it's Hinata-chan and I's wedding tomorrow." He said, grinning widely.

Sakura smiled warmly. "Of course we remember the wedding! I wouldn't miss it for the world." She reassured, giggling. Sasuke sighed. _Tch. I would. _Naruto beamed them both a smile and his face lightened up great. "That's right dattebayo!" He cheered, jumping up from the couch. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" He called, running towards the door before stopping abruptly. "Hm... Actually teme, we still have that talk to finish." He winked at Sasuke, making him scowl. "Hn." Sakura looked at the both of them, utterly confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Sasuke snorted. "Don't worry about it, it's pointless." He gruffly said. Sakura giggled. "Okay..." She murmured, burying her face into his bare chest.

Sasuke could only stare down at her figure pressing against his, her head buried in his chest with a soft look in his eyes. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her in a tight and loving embrace.

"That was incredible, Sasuke. We should do it again." Sakura whispered playfully.

Sasuke knew she wasn't talking about the hug and he smirked. "Hn."

* * *

_Loving you is the second best thing I have done, finding you was the first._

* * *

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

Sakura turned her head towards the voice that called her although she already knew who it was. "Ino-pig." Sakura greeted as the blond haired girl joined her side, giving Sasuke an acknowledging nod. She panted for a second, signalling she had been running for a little while. "So...rry... Out... Of... Breath... Ran... To Find... You..." She gasped between breaths, her hands on her knees while she was hunched down. Sakura waited patiently as she breathed in continuously, trying to catch her breath. Finally, Ino took a long, relieving breath and looking up, smiling. "Been trying to find you everywhere! Where were you?" She asked cheerily. Sakura laughed. "Been walking around with Sasuke-kun, why?" Ino grinned mischievously and Sakura's smile faded.

Oh no.

Whatever it was she wanted, it was _**not**_ good.

"Ino... I have a feeling I am not going to like what you're going to say next..."

Ino grinned, the michevious glint gleaming in her eyes.

She took a breath.

The mischievous glint glimmered more strongly in her eyes.

Her mouth opened.

Sakura listened intently.

Sasuke was careless.

And that dreaded sentence finally escaped her lips.

"I ran into Naruto just a few minutes ago."

That was all it took for Sasuke to groan out loud, exasperated.

* * *

_831 means 'I Love You'__  
__8 letters.__  
__3 words.__  
__1 meaning._

* * *

**lol. Poor Sasuke. :P I hope you enjoyed that chapter! :P It was an attempt of making it all funny and fluffy in the same time but I don't know if it worked :P**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE! **

**P.s. xXxLoveNDreamsxXx remember! My youtube account! **

**:D**


	15. A Dance

**Hey! It's gonna be a double update! Lol this is just a fluffy and funny chappie while the other is a... erm... extremely long, descriptive lemony chapter... XD**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Happy?**

* * *

_Appearance is an image we all see each other as. To really care for, like, or have love for another is to know who they are in the inside. You can't care, like or love someone just by their outside appearance, it's what's inside that really matters._

* * *

"Oi! Have you heard the rumours? The one that say they've finally got it on?"

"They got it on? Really?!"

"That's what the rumours say!"

"…Do you think they're true?"

"Oh if you really want my opinion, I thin-_Oh_! H-Hello Mr. Uchiha…"

His glare pierced right through the citizen's scared one. "You think what?" Sasuke hissed dangerously, making the citizen gulp in fear.

"Hehehe… Um… n-nothing…" The citizen shakily said, seeing the twirling tomoe's appearing in Sasuke's crimson red eyes.

Smirk. "Good."

And as the Uchiha was out of sight, the citizen bent down to his friend once again. "I think they got in on pretty bad." He said, winking.

His friend's eyes widen, leaving him utterly confused, before he came to an understanding as he heard the furious footsteps running towards him. "Oh dear." The citizen squeaked.

A painful scream could be heard throughout the whole village, making very many people sharply turn their neck in surprise.

* * *

_I once heard that, 'To love is to be vulnerable.' That is very true, but to kiss is to be brave enough to take the risk._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned, seeing her boyfriend enter with bloody knuckles. She shook her head at his satisfied face expression and sighed. "Another citizen beat up? I swear Sasuke if you keep on going like this, they could lock you up in prison." She rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip as she stared at him. "We've been getting an awful lot of complaints about you." She watched as he snorted, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Not that you care about that anyway." She sighed, grabbing a dry rag from the armoire and walking back to the sink to dry the rest of the washed dishes.

Sasuke walked up to the sink, putting his hands under the hot water to wash his bloody hands before he grabbed the rag out of his girlfriend's hands easily, drying his hands with it. "Sasuke-kun!" she complained, retrieving the rag and hitting him with it, a smile tugging at her playful angry face. Sasuke smirked and kissed her shortly before grabbing the tux he had been carrying around all day and disappearing in the hallway that led to their room.

Few minutes later, she saw Sasuke come out, looking much more alluring then usual, and a handsome smirk on his face as she kept on staring. The outfit was simple: Black formal pants, a white chemise with a black formal jacket and a neat tie. His hair was still pretty messy, but in Sakura's opinion it made his formal look seem more alluring. She smiled as he walked up to her, her dress in his hands, showing it off as if silently asking her to put it on. "Sasuke-kun, we still have quite some time." She whispered, smiling warmly while she took the dress from his hands and put it over her shoulder. "You girls always take too much time to get ready, so you might as well start now." Sasuke stated rather uninterestingly. Sakura laughed. "We have like what? 5 hours? Come on Sasuke, I think it's the adrenaline getting to you." Sakura murmured, a sly smile on her lips. Sasuke snorted. "Hn."

The pinkette stood on her tip toes to kiss him lightly before she swiftly contoured him and started walking towards their room, her dress still hanging over her shoulder while her hips were swaying rather exaggeratingly, as if teasing him. Sasuke let out a low growl as he stared at, dare he say it, her attractive lower back. His brows were furrowed in annoyance as she disappeared from his sight.

She was teasing him.

And he didn't like it.

"Sasuke-kun! I think I need help putting on my dress!" the kunoichi called out through the door.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

She was tempting him.

But he had to resist.

...

...

...

...

"Sasuke-kun..." She called out irresistibly.

…

...

...

...

...

To hell with it.

He could have some fun before the wedding.

(A/N: -insert winks- :P)

* * *

_The perfect girl is one who looks like she could break hearts..._

_- but doesn't._

"**TEMEEEE!!"**

Sasuke smirked, recognizing the voice, and he swiftly turned around his seat to meet the newly wedded husband, the smirk never leaving his face. "Dobe."

"Oh my god I can't believe you came! I thought it would be too lame for you!" He exclaimed, stumbling slightly before regaining balance.

"Heh. Sakura dragged me here." _Not. I'm just here because you're my best friend and I couldn't miss you wedding._

"Thought so." Naruto laughed, slinging an arm around his shoulder, his eyes dancing with happiness. "Do me a favour Sasuke, before you go on that mission for this entire week, ask your wife for a dance at least once." The semi-drunk blonde said, grinning foolishly.

Sasuke glared. "She's not my wife."

Naruto's mouth formed a 'O' before he grinned again. "Right, she isn't _yet_." He slyly said, laughing shortly after.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted. "Since when do I have to go on a mission anyway? I don't recall you telling me that."

Naruto smiled and poked him. "Y'know, you speak longer sentences now, I think Saku-chan is finally starting to melt the ice surrounding you."

Sasuke growled. "Naruto…" He warned, his voice low while he narrowed his eyes to the ground dangerously.

Naruto laughed again. "I'm kidding Sasu-kun!" Sasuke eyes shot up warningly at the nickname and he glowered at Naruto. "Anyway. You have a mission cause I say so, so now go dance with Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, roughly grabbing the hem of Sasuke's collar and pulling him to his feet.

With a quick push from the blue eyed boy, he was half tripping down towards a pink haired kunoichi. He quickly gained his balance and looked up only to be met by surprised emerald eyes. The tiniest tinge of pink was seen on his cheeks and he stared at her, unable to say anything while she blinked, utterly confused at his odd behaviour. "Sasuke-kun?" She questioned. Sasuke evaded her green eyes, blurting out his next sentence. "Wouldyouliketodance?"

Silence.

Sasuke looked up slowly, met by a blur of pink and a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him. "Hai! I'd love to Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed gleefully, her arms still tightly wrapped around him in a thankful hug. Slightly surprised by the happiness she exclaimed for a simple request, he stood there, unable to move, before slowly recovering from the shock, his arms wrapping themselves around her slim waist, and hugging her back.

They both pulled back after a while and Sasuke gently grabbed her hand, leading her on the dance floor. Sakura was blushing slightly as he stopped, a hand resting on her waist while the other grabbed her petite hand. His hand was warm and soft, and could almost engulf her own because it was so large. Sakura blushed again, looking down at the floor as she squeezed his hand and put her other on his shoulder. She brought up the courage to look up at his face, met by soft coal eyes.

She didn't know how to explain what happened next. Her eyes were locked with his, unable to look away, as if in a trance. The music was barely heard in the background as he stepped forward, commencing the dance, his eyes never leaving hers. The entire world seemed to have disappeared, she saw no one surrounding them. It was only Sasuke and herself, and the sound of their soft footsteps.

She wasn't quite aware she was moving, but it seemed her body followed Sasuke's lead, while she was simply caught up in those eyes. He rarely had that look, he rarely looked at her this softly in public. It was soft, loving, caring and simply… well… it was a look only meant for her. Just a look that showed how deeply he cared for her. It's like she could understand his feelings towards her, like she just knew how much he was everything to her. With one simple glance, she could see the real Sasuke. The one he truly was, but when her eyes were locked with his like this, that amazing look in his eyes… it was like she could…

...completely understand him...

And now, she knew how Sasuke was able to read her like an open book.

By deeply looking into her eyes.

Her eyes that would constantly give him the marvellous look he was giving her at that moment.

Her eyes softened and she smiled warmly at him, her hand gripping the shirt on his shoulder as she stood on her tip toes to catch his lips with hers. Sasuke did not seem to be very shocked, in fact she had felt his hand loosen up a bit as she leaned in and she had seen his eyes closed seconds before her lips touched his. They had stopped dancing as their lips locked, and she was unaware of the fact Sasuke had brought her closer to him.

All she was aware of now were those lips moving on hers, that hand gripping her waist possessively, those bangs tickling her cheek, and this large hand that had left hers only to cup her cheek. He had leaned into the kiss, deepening it, his nose brushing hers as he pulled back to meet her eyes affectionately. Her hands had unconsciously slipped into his hair and she was now pulling him back in another kiss, now aware that he was pulling her closer to him.

The blinding flash of light was what made them snap out of their moment, theirs lips separated slowly as they titled their head to dazedly see Ino with a camera, a victorious smile dancing on her lips. "Ha! I got you!" She screamed victoriously, annoying Sakura who had reached out to strangle Ino, only to be held back by arms encircling her waist. "Let it go…" Sasuke murmured into her ear, his hand cupping her cheek and turning her face to look at him. Sakura pouted, but soon she felt his lips upon hers once again and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back, the smile still dancing on her lips.

* * *

_Good things come to those who wait._

* * *

"And I here by offer a toast to the new wedded couple, Hinata and Naruto!" A drunken Ino cheered, raising her red wine into the air, smiling cheekily as everybody cheered along with her and gulped down their drinks.

From afar, Sakura could see Hinata blushing lightly, her head resting on her new husband's shoulder as he held her gently, whispering sweet words into her ears, making a coy smile appear on her lips. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the sight, her eyes dancing with happiness for both her friends. She raised her own cup and laughed as Ino winked at her, and gulped her drink, her eyes closing as she did so. A pair of lips brushed her cheek lightly and she smiled, opening her eyes and turning her head beside her to kiss his cheek in thank.

As she pulled back, smiling warmly at him, Sasuke stared at her, an unidentifiable look in his eyes. Sakura frowned. "Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She asked worryingly. Sasuke shook his head. "Not really, no. But I have to go on a mission for an entire week." He murmured. Sakura's worry was replaced with fear but Sasuke immediately noticed and he brushed his nose against her cheek, pulling her close to him. "Don't worry, it's not an S-class like last time." He said soothingly, stroking her hair. Sakura nodded. "…Okay… Just… promise to come back Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, grabbing a fistful of his white chemise and gripping it tightly. "I promise." He murmured into her ear, kissing her temple shortly.

* * *

_Before you came into my life the sun was never there. You showed me what was happiness, you taught me what was true, and now that you are by my side, I'll always hang on you._

* * *

**There. Isn't that cute? :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Now for the perverts, you can read the... lemony chapter... XD It has like 2 lemons in there and I'm not kidding when I say it's really lemony and descriptive. Like... I'm sure people will get turned on reading it. no seriously. **

**And for the others that don't enjoy lemons... well, press the review button :)**

**:D**


	16. Extreme Love Making LEMONY AS HECK

**Still a warning, this is extremely lemony. And very very long. **

As soon as Sakura heard the door open, she smiled and turned the fire on low, skipping towards the door to meet her boyfriend, whom was currently kicking off his shoes, Sasuke. The said 19 year old man looked up as he heard light footsteps, only to be met by a pair of arms that threw themselves around him, embracing his body lovingly. The glimpse of the pink hair buried in his shoulder was all it took for him to smirk and wrap an arm around her, returning her hug. "You're back!" She cheerily exclaimed, her voice muffled by his shirt. Sasuke nodded, his chin bumping slightly the top of her head. She giggled and pulled back to look at him, putting a hand at the base of his neck and pulling him down in a soft kiss. Sasuke brought his free hand up to her cheek and cupped it as he deepened the kiss, only for Sakura to pull back, giggling.

He pulled her back to him as she tried to escape and clasped his lips on hers, while Sakura laughed and tried to pull back. "Sasuke-" She was interrupted by another kiss. "Stop it!" She laughed as his lips left hers, trailing from her jaw line to her neck. "Sasuke-kun! Not now!" She said, giggling as his kisses tickled her. She finally managed to pull away from him and she stuck her tongue out to him, walking towards the kitchen. He stopped her once again, wrapping an arm around her waist, a low growl escaping from his mouth. Sakura turned to look at him amusingly. "You've been on a mission for a week and you're all sweaty, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smirked. "You never minded when I was sweaty in bed." Sakura laughed and poked his nose. "Go take a shower." She kissed his cheek and with a quick move escaped from his grip, leaving a gloomy looking Sasuke growling in disappointment.

Seeing as she went to the kitchen to check the slightly boiling water and left the room to do something else, Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes as she finally heard the water falling. She walked up the last few steps of the stairs and entered the kitchen, immediately turning the fire to a slightly higher level, before slipping the hard, uncooked noodles into the burning hot water. She walked away to set up the table, fully taking her time since she knew it was going to take quite a few minutes for the noodles to be cooked only slightly. As she finished setting the table up, she walked back to her cooking to see the noodles wobbling into the water. They looked fairly well cooked. Deciding to taste them to make sure she pulled out a fork and caught a few noodles, taking them out of the boiling water and slipping them into her mouth. Her eyes shimmered with surprised as they tasted particularly wonderful and she smiled. She felt a weird, funny although alluring feeling building up inside her and as she heard the water falling down still, her mind started to picture Sasuke in the shower...

Naked...

His raven locks falling sexily in his face...

His hands wandering over his body, washing his beautiful features...

His onyx eyes lusty and tempting, almost inviting her...

Sakura shook her head and cocked it to the side slightly.

She slapped herself as she thought the idea of joining him wasn't so bad...

She would wash his beautiful body...

No, no. She knew she wouldn't really do anything, it would be Sasuke ravishing her...

Ravishing her body full of currently raging hormones...

His mouth violently lashing onto hers...

His tongue exploring every inch of her hot cavern...

His hands cupping her breast, massaging them and making her moan in pleasure...

His lower area pressing against hers, making the heat between them built to an unbearable amount...

And then Sasuke would eventually lose his control and-

Sakura shook her head stubbornly and blushed as her body now seemed oh so very hot and yearning towards the man.

Well, it had been a week they hadn't done anything intimately physical. It had been a week Sasuke hadn't ravished her in that ecstatic way. A week she hadn't moaned his name. A week she hadn't woke up in the morning, feeling sore yet so incredibly blissful.

She found herself missing them.

And suddenly she realized that Sasuke missed those times as much as she did.

The poor man was sex depraved.

And she had earlier just refused him. Which pissed him off.

Oh poor Sasu-kun!

She smirked, turned the fire on low once again, and quietly made her way to the bathroom. She concentrated on hiding her chakra and she slipped in as quietly as she could, her eyes fixed on the muscular and soaked body of her boyfriend washing behind the transparent, yet blurry walls of the shower. Unaware of the female's presence, the man continued to wash his body, making her yearn for him more, making her become jealous of his own hands. Her hands should be the one caressing his muscles, washing his every part. Her hands should be traveling over his hard chest, down to his lower area, grabbing his-

''Sakura.'' His deep voice interrupted her dirty thoughts.

Sakura blushed, wondering how the hell he managed to discover she was there when she had perfectly hid her chakra. Just then, his next question answered everything.

''Are you just going to stand there, letting your chakra weave off in lashing whips of lust towards me or are you going to join me?''

He was speaking in such a husky, sexy tone that it made her lower area already feel wet.

She let out an uncharacteristic growl and in a few seconds, she was in the shower with him, naked, her mouth pressed onto his own in a passionate and yearning kiss. His hands had immediately grabbed her hips, the second she was even close to him, and he had her completely pressed against his soaked figure. Their ragged breathing mingled with each other as they kissed each other passionately. Sasuke groaned as she grinded against him teasingly, her breasts pressing fully onto his hard chest. He growled lowly, pushing her against the wall of the shower and ravishing her mouth while his knee slid between her thighs, widening her legs. Sakura moaned into his mouth as she felt his length press against her entrance teasingly and growled as he simply ravished her mouth, teasingly standing there, unmoving. The pinkette pressed her lower area against his, grinding against him both to satisfy her longing a bit, and to tease him back.

Sasuke let out a throaty growl and in one unexpected and quick movement, he rammed into her. Sakura let out a sheer moan of pleasure as he started thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace, his lips sucking on a soft spot on her neck. She breathed out his name, closing her eyes at the ecstasy she was in as he kept her pressed against the wall of the shower, his length pushing deeper, harder and faster into her. She screamed out his name as he hit a particularly soft spot, moaning loudly as she now came to meet him at each thrust, wanting to hit that spot once again. Sasuke groaned at the feeling he had missed for so long and pressed her harder against the wall, his mouth nibbling on her neck as he kept on ramming inside her. Their bodies moved in the same rhythm and the sound of their sex meeting each other mixed with the sound of the water falling down from the shower.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, still desperately wanting to hit the soft spot again, her lower area pushing towards him as he thrust into her, each time trying to get deeper. As if Sasuke had the hint, he pressed her harder against the wall, ramming inside her so deeply, so hard and so fast she was jumping against the wall, screaming his name in sheer pleasure. He groaned along with her as he felt her walls squeeze tighter around his length, his eyes now looking at Sakura's ecstatic one. Her mouth gaped as she breathed his name, her eyes shut tightly. He felt her meet him in his thrust, her lower area pressing even more against his length and watched as she thrust her head backwards to yell in ecstasy as he was now ramming continuously at her soft spot. Her walls tightened around his length tightly and he groaned out her name loudly. ''S-Sasuke-kun...!'' She breathed out. ''Ah! I-I'm co-Ah! Coming!'' She breathed into his ear, her voice shaky but fully ecstatic.

Sasuke groaned as he felt he was coming too and used everything left of his strength to ram into her the fastest and hardest he could, her name leaving his lips in groans of sheer pleasure. His name was being screamed so loudly as she was now jumping on his length and she let out a sheer, loud scream of pure ecstasy as she came. Her walls tightened so tightly against his length that with two last thrust, he came too with a loud groaning of her name. He pulled out before releasing into her, his head collapsing in the crook of her neck, his hands barely supporting his weight. His body still pressed against hers, she kissed his ear, then his cheek, her hand at the base of his neck while she panted. He panted in her ear, making her brush her cheek against his, smiling blissfully. ''First time in the shower... God Sasuke-kun...'' She breathed into his ear, her pants turning him on again. ''...That was the most amazing sex we ever had so far...'' She finished, her breath tickling his neck.

Sasuke pulled back slightly, his arms shaking slightly from the loss of energy of their last activity and he leaned in to kiss her gently before pulling back and resting his head on her shoulder. ''I have to agree with you there...'' he huskily said in her ear.

She giggled. ''Truly amazing. All because you're just a sex god Sasuke-kun...'' She complimented sexily.

Sasuke chuckled, his breath still a bit shaky. ''But you're good too Sakura...'' He whispered huskily. His hands came to rest near her lower area. ''...Plus you're so tight, it feels purely amazing ramming into you...'' He murmured in her ear, his fingers playing with her opening. Sakura hummed into his ear and slapped his wrist away. ''No more for now, Sasuke-kun...'' She murmured, her head burying in the crook of his neck.

''Now let's actually shower.'' She laughed, pulling him under the water still falling down. She grabbed the soap and held it between them, making Sasuke's lips twitch up in a rare smile as he stared down at his amazing girlfriend.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, her hair wet and a wide smile plastered on her lips. Soon, her mind now warned her of the noodles still cooking and she ran into the kitchen, her towel still barely wrapped around her slim figure. She sighed, relieved, as the noodles were now perfectly cooked, and she turned off the fire, emptying the water out of the noodles and putting it on the table, along with the sauce that was perfectly cooked too._ 'This is such a perfect day.' _Sakura grinned as she took the sauce and put it on the table as well.

She quickly ran into her bathroom to change and when she had come out, she saw Sasuke standing in the kitchen, in his boxers, pouring down some sauce on her spaghetti. She smiled and skipped towards him, making the man raise his head as she greeted him with a feather light kiss on the lips. She sat down cheerily at the table and waited for him to sit down before they both ate silently. As she ate the first few bites of spaghetti, the lusty, sex starving (that's how she called it now, knowing fully the feeling she had earlier was lust towards him...) came back but she tried to ignore it throughout her whole dinner, trying to relive in her mind their recent sexual activities in the shower to satisfy herself. Only, the reminder of their little activity in the shower only worsened her feeling, making her frown. She finished her plate and did not notice the lusty whips of chakra coming from Sasuke until she had deposed her plate in the sink and was then roughly grabbed and pushed on the wall, a mouth ravishing hers lustfully. Her eyes widen, her heart beating quickly at the lust emitting from him. She could almost just feel how much he wanted her as he grabbed her waist and pushed his body on hers, his other hand working on her clothes. She was already shirtless and her pants were now being unbuttoned. Everything was happening so fast!

'Sasuke-kun is horny...' She giggled in her mind.

She was not as affected, but was more in shock then anything else before... that is, until he started grinding his hips against hers, making his arousal rub against her wet core, almost poking through the material between them. Sakura moaned and he went to kiss her neck, nibbling here and there, his hands now already almost ripping off her pants. With a few kicks of Sakura, her pants were now off. Sakura's hands wandered to his chest, while his had grabbed her hips, pushing them against his own. Sasuke could barely wait until he would ram into like an animal, making the most wild, hot sex he would have ever done to her so far. He would make it better then in the shower. He would make it purely ecstatic for them. He would make her scream his name all night long. He'd force himself to continue, even after he would have barely any strength left. He would make them all sore in the morning, left with only memories of the best sex ever registered in history.

And all of this was possible... And why? Because he is Sasuke Uchiha, and is a sex god.

His arousal hardened even more as she started grinding onto his length hard, panting in his ear, turning him on even more then he was already. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as they kissed passionately, quickly taking her on the counter. Sakura dug her fingers in his skin as his length poked at her entrance through the material of her underwear, making her whimper in longing. Sasuke smirked and his fingers slid past the material, teasing her entrance. She let out a shaky breath and he gentle rubbed his fingers against her clit, making her moan softly. He inserted two fingers into her and pumped the fastest he could, in and out of her, making her scream his name in pleasure. He inserted another finger, still pumping at the fastest pace he could, but now pumping deep into her too. She moaned and screamed in sheer pleasure, her eyes shut tight from the pleasure, before he slowed his pace, making her whimper. "M-More.. Sasuke-kun.." She pleaded, her hips thrusting forward towards his fingers. Sasuke smirked. "Look at me, Sakura." He softly demanded, his fingers now tracing her clit once again. Sakura whimpered at the pleasure, her eyes squinting open to reveal dazed emerald orbs.

Slowly, Sasuke started pumping in and out of her at a slow pace, making her moan softly. Her eyes closed as he started pumping faster, but he frowned again, his pace slowing again. "Sakura look at me while I'm doing this. Look at me." He demanded, his voice husky. She opened her eyes to look at him again, her eyes pleading, and in a quick movement he pumped his fingers in and out of her as fast, and as deep as he could, making it hard for her not to close her eyes, since the pleasure was just overwhelming, but as she looked into those eyes, she was caught. She moaned and screamed his name, her hips shaking as she felt herself coming. "S-Sasuke-kun…! Oh!" She moaned. "Oh!" She screamed as he pumped in deeper. She could no longer help it and she closed her eyes, screaming his name as she came, her liquids seeping onto his fingers. She panted, her eyes vaguely open to stare at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke…-kun…" she whispered, a soft smile on her face.

His lips once again found hers and she was slammed against the wall of the hallway close to their room. She kissed him back, her body wanting him inside her, wanting him to fuck her until they both couldn't stand anymore. She grinded her hips against his, their sex rubbing against each other longingly. They both moaned into each other's mouth and in a few seconds, Sakura was slammed against another wall… The wall of their room. She knew that was Sasuke was that rough to her, he wanted hot, wild, animalistic sex. He wanted to fuck her endlessly. He was horny as heck, but then again, so was she.

Sakura grabbed the hem of his boxers, her hands quickly making his boxers fall to the floor. Sasuke seemed to not have noticed, too caught up in kissing her lustfully and passionately too notice the fall of his boxers on the wooden floor. He only took notice as small hands grabbed his length, making him jump slightly. Sakura walked forward, her hands still grabbing his length, stroking it gently, making Sasuke sneer at her in impatience. She started pumping it in a very slow manner, teasing Sasuke who was now groaning softly, with an annoyed expression on his lips. "Sakura…" He grunted as a warning. Sakura grinned teasingly, pumping his length a little faster.

He let out a throaty growl as she put him on the bed, but without warning, the minute he landed softly on the bed, she plunged down and grabbed the length, her mouth rounding it. And soon, she was pumping it as well as sucking the top of it, making Sasuke grip the thin white sheets of their bed, his eyes shut in sheer pleasure. "Sakura…" He groaned. Sakura smirked, sucking harder on his length, earning a pleasurable grunt from him. She pumped it so fast, before plunging her whole mouth around it, sucking hard and making it as tight as possible around his length, because she knew he liked it when he rammed into her tight, wet core. She bobbed her head up and down fast, sucking and licking, making Sasuke squeeze his eyes shut and letting out deep groans of pleasures. Her name escaped his lips in shaky breaths as she felt him thrusting into her mouth slowly, as if wanting more. She sucked hard on him and he let out a particular loud groan. "Sakura… if you keep doing th-" He was interrupted as she sucked him hard again, making a shaky breath escape his lips while he bit his tongue hard from groaning too loud for her. "-is… I'll release in your mouth…" he almost groaned as she kept working on him.

It seemed she had no intention to stop and so let her work, thrusting in her mouth to accentuate the pleasure, before he felt himself coming he swiftly pulled his length out of her mouth, only for her hand to catch it and to pump it rapidly, making him release in her hands, earning a very loud groan of pleasure. Sasuke panted and Sakura grinned. "That was for earlier…" She murmured, her body crawling on top of his sweaty one.

Sasuke growled lowly. "Don't even think we're done soon because there is no way we're even stopping anytime soon." He said huskily as she brushed her lips against his. "Hmm… that's what I like to hear…" she murmured, her hands removing her underwear. Sasuke felt the material of her bra pressing on his chest and in a quick move, he had it removed and thrown on the ground. Sakura grinned, seductively showing her lacy underwear she had put on for him earlier (because you know, she had a feeling they'd get it on later…) and throwing it on the ground, her hands tracing the lines of his abs seductively. Sasuke pulled her close on for her to slap his hands away with a sly grin, her wet core positioned at the tip of his length. She let herself grind his hips teasingly, earning a very low and lusty growl from him. "Sakura… If you don't start now I swear to god I will take you right here and now, fucking you senseless you won't even be able to get your turn…" He hissed lowly, his dark eyes piercing her amused ones. Sakura giggled. "Oh Sasuke… We have all night, ne?" She grinned.

She took her time to slide down his length, teasing both him and herself since she wanted this just as bad as he did. She started to ride him slowly, her breasts bouncing slightly while her hands rested on his chest. She moaned softly and started pushing herself further down his length, the pleasure augmenting as she did so, and so she fastened her pace, making him groan as she did. She started riding him so fast that she was practically jumping on his length. She moaned as she pushed herself harder down his length, hitting her soft spot and she fastened her pace, coming down harder onto his length, wanting to hit it continuously. She moaned loudly as she hit it again and she continued coming down harder on his length, reaching a level of ecstasy that made her scream in delight. She rode him, screaming on top while he groaned softly.

It was hard for Sasuke not to flip her over and fuck her endlessly, but he wanted her to have her share of the fun. He wanted her to have her turn before he'd ram into her so hard she would not be able to walk. Which would mean he staying in bed. Which would mean no work for her. Which would mean she would have more sex with him. (A/N: haha, they love it don't they :P)

He watched as he breasts bounced up and down and she screamed in delight and ecstasy, her eyes closed in sheer pleasure as she continued to ride him fast. He felt her trying to come down harder on his length, her face almost showing pure desperation. She wanted more. She wanted more pleasure. Sasuke smirked and each time she came down on his length, he would thrust forward into her, making them both moan in sheer pleasure. "S-Sasu—ke-k-kun!" She breathed, coming down once more on his length while he repeated the motion harder into her. She screamed in pleasure. "M-More…!" She breathed. He repeated the motion deeper into her, making her scream with such pleasure it sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine. "M-More! More!" She screamed. He groaned as their sex met once again, his length going so deep and so fast inside her he couldn't help but want more too. Her screams became constant as they repeated the same movements, each time each of them trying to go deeper or harder or faster. He felt her walls tightening around his length and she trembled of the pleasure she felt, her eyes closed while her mouth was gaped, screams of sheer pleasure escaping her lips.

No longer being able to resist, her flipped her over, ramming inside her deeply, strongly and quickly. She moaned so loudly, screamed his name so intensely he thought she would die of happiness right there when he was done with her for the night. She would experience greater bliss later on, he was not even halfway through with her. He rammed inside her faster, making her walls tighten around him so tightly, signaling she was coming. "_**Sasuke-kun**_!" She screamed, her lips quivering. Sasuke watched as her face twisted itself in the most pleasurable one he'd seen and he smirked, knowing fully she had come. But he was not even close to it. He continued ramming inside her now fully tight walls, making her scream to him for more, her eyes shut tight as she moved along with him, meeting him with each thrust. Her moans and screams were constant, her face twisted in more pleasure as he continued ramming inside her. "Ah… ahh… Sasuke…-kun!...Ah!" She moaned loudly, her hips buckling slightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs widening, wanting more and more from him.

Sasuke groaned as she widened her leg, as if she had been blocking the way to the pure perfect ecstasy. He had more space to ram into her, and so he did… deeply… quickly... "_**Ah**_!" Sakura screamed, her nails digging into his back as he hit her spot that suddenly seemed like it was so much more pleasurable then before. His pace became more quick and her tried to thrust inside her harder and deeper. Both were moaning each other's name as the pleasure kept on building. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him towards her as he thrust into her, making Sasuke reach a level of pleasure he hadn't before. He groaned so loudly and pleasurably that Sakura writhe under him, her lower area meeting each his thrust. They continued to quicken their pace, their sex meeting each other more wildly at each thrust, making a loud squishing sound. The heat was high between them and they were both sweating. Sasuke groaned loudly once again as he thrust so deep into her that it made her scream continuously, her walls tightening around him so tightly it simply made him feel like he was in heaven. He grabbed her lower back, pulling her wet core more tightly against his length. Sakura screamed so loud, out of sheer pleasure, her breathing ragged, her eyes shut tight because it was too much pleasure to handle.

"_Oh my god! S-Sasuke-kun_!" She screamed. Sasuke didn't know why but he had picked her up, still ramming inside her. And he had pushed her against the wall, pushing her body so tightly there, ramming inside her the hardest, the deepest and the fastest he could. Her screams we so loud that it encouraged him to go faster, deeper and harder into her wet core. Her walls tightened around his length again and she screamed his name. "I'm c-coming!" She breathed. Sasuke smirked, still ramming into her. "That's a bad timing Sakura, I'm not there yet and I'm not stopping until I do." He whispered into her ear, ramming more deeply into her. She screamed out of sheer pleasure, her legs tightening around his waist as she met his thrust one last time, screaming out his name once more. "_**Oh**_!"

She had come, but Sasuke hadn't. The liquid seeping from her soaked core made it easier for him to ram faster and so her did, pushing her down on the bed again and widening her legs, pulling one of them over his shoulder while he rammed into her oh so tight core. He groaned loudly. 'God she's so tight it feels so good…' Sasuke thought, his eyes shut as he kept ramming inside her hard, deep and fast. Sakura's screams were louder then never now, and he felt her walls tighten even more, making him groan louder in absolute pleasure. "Sakura…" He groaned, the liquid seeping once more from her tight wet core. And that was it. She was coming once more, her walls tightening to tight around his member that it made him gasp. He felt so much pleasure, so much overwhelming pleasure and he needed more. He was ramming inside her the hardest he had in his life, the fastest his body could, and to the very deepest he ever could get.

In, out, in, out, in out….

And with one last thrust, he came. Long… Hard.

And that was it, he just felt it right there.

The most amazing feeling ever.

Sakura had come three times that night. Just because of him. And he had had the most amazing sex in history.

He collapsed onto her, his head buried in the crook on her neck. He had forgotten to pull out. He had been too distracted by the sheer pleasure. The most pleasurable orgasm in his lifetime so far. "S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, stroking his soft raven locks while he panted in her ear. Sasuke couldn't respond, and so simply nodded. "You put something in the food didn't you?" She said, panting slightly although he could feel her smiling.

He chuckled. "…Hn."

"…And Sasuke-kun?"

"…Hn?"

"That was the most amazing sex ever." She panted, snuggling in his sweaty chest.

He smirked. "It's only 9 Sakura. We're not done yet."

And so he pulled away from her, widening her legs while she stared at him with wide eyes. "All night?" She squeaked, although he could see that relieved look in her eyes.

He thrust into her gently, staying inside her while he leaned in to kiss her softly. "All night." He murmured on her lips, starting to thrust into her at the gentle pace, while he stared at her face already twisted with pleasure.

_Soon, he would be ramming into her just like he had done only a few minutes ago._

* * *

**hehehe... yea that was it. AND JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP YES IT IS ME WHO WROTE IT ENTIRELY AND NO I DO NOT HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE...**

**It was a request from Romance Is Me.**

**So there. XD**

**Review please!**

* * *


	17. Forgotten Date

**Alright! So it's 12:30 am, and no worries people I'm not tired or anything. I'm not forcing myself to update :P Well, you've had your share of lemons for quite some time. I am NOT going to put another up until well... numerous chapters. Because honestly, as experienced (I REPEAT I DO NOT HAVE ANY SEXUAL EXPERIENCES!) and descriptive and somehow really good lemony goodness as it is... it freaking bothered me to write this. no I mean, I was fine at first but then it started getting a little too descriptive and put the reader... into it that I felt very disturbed by my lemon. Many have been satisfied. And I know a few who have been traumatised by the descriptive...ness... –shudders- ANYWHO! I need to start that update now. **

**Warning: Angst, sadness, tragedy... although it starts off nice and fluffy. :D**

**Disclaimer: YAY SUMMER! YAY NARUTO! YAY MUSIC! –coughs- ahem. Yea. As you ALL know by now (well I hope to god you do) I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

_Look into my eyes & tell me what you see..._

* * *

_Wzzz..._

"..."

_Wzzzzzz..._

Groan.

_WZZZZZZZ..._

Hiss. "...Sakura..."

Giggle. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Sigh. "..."

_WZZZZZZZ!_

Growl. "...Stop blowing in my face."

Giggle. "Hmm... okay..."

Content Sigh.

-

-

-

-

-

_Wzzzzz..._

"..."

Throaty growl.

Hearty laugh.

* * *

_Sometimes I look cold just so you can hold me..._

* * *

Blinding rays of light reflected on the glassy yet clear blue water, reflecting the image of the burning sun situated high up in the sky. A warm summer breeze blew gently through the grass, making it dance along with it for a few moments. The branches of the tree heaved with the wind slightly, making the leaves ruffle with the blustery weather. The current of air whipped against the soft skin of the two lovers wrapped up in each other's arms, their bodies pressed tightly against each other, their warm flesh joined to keep each other warm.

The boy looked down at the girl who had her cheek pressed on his firm chest, a lovely smile plastered on her lips as she watched the stunning view of the lake, her hands both with a fistful of the boy's shirt. His eyes were soft and serene as he stared at her giddy face, and without hesitation he dipped down to brush his lips against her cheek lovingly. The girl, as if caught off guard, looked up with a surprised expression, but her eyes softened and she smiled cheekily at him, the pretty dimples appearing at the corners of her lips.

He dipped down again and kissed her nose, letting his lips rest on it a bit before he looked up to the shining lake once again. He heard her laugh heartedly and felt her press her face deeper in his chest, a fully content sigh escaping her lips. He could feel her smiling against him, and he himself couldn't help but let a smile of his own tug at his lips.

"Sasuke-kun...?" Her muffled voice asked.

Sasuke almost shuddered at the feeling of her lips moving against his covered chest, the vibration of her voice tickling him. "...Hn?" He lazily grunted.

"...I love you..."

His insides swirled and his heart seemed to melt at her confession, although he had heard it so many times before. He brought a hand up to stroke her hair lightly as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head, while his other hand supported his weight. He rested his chin atop of her head, "Me too..." he murmured gently.

He felt her pull back and looked down, seeing her frowning and pouting. She crossed her arms, pouting more, making him look quizzically at her.

"That's rude." She whined in a childish voice.

He raised a brow at her in confusion, making Sakura hit his shoulder rather painfully. Sasuke hissed, letting out a throaty growl. "What was that for?" He barked. Sakura glared, then pouted again. "You're not supposed to say 'me too' when somebody says 'I love you' Sasuke! You're supposed to reply with 'I love you too'" She lectured, a frown now found in her disappointed face expression.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare amusedly at her for a few seconds, before he smirked and lightly pushed her down so she would fall to the ground. Sakura squeaked as he was hovering above her within seconds, his amused expression towering above her surprised one. "Sasuke-kun...?" She squeaked. Sasuke chuckled and dipped his head down beside hers, his lips lingering above the flesh of her ear. "..I love you too..." He murmured deeply, making Sakura's heart melt, as well as skip a couple of beats.

Sakura smiled, grabbing his hair gently and tugging his head back to stare at him. They stared in each other's eyes for a good 15 seconds before Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a loving and sweet kiss, making Sakura's heart melt a second time.

When both pulled back after a moment that had seemed to last an eternity, they stared at each other softly. Sakura ran her hand through his hair gently, enjoying the feeling of his incredibly soft locks on the flesh of her hand. She smiled warmly at him as she played with one of his locks, which he did not return but had responded with a hand brushing her cheek affectionately.

* * *

_I'll savour every moment of this..._

* * *

Deep jade eyes stared at the moon, glimmering with happiness as she thought about tomorrow. Her stomach did thousands of flips, just thinking about the possibilities of what might happened made her so nervous and excited! She smiled merrily, giggling as she snuggled deeper into the soft pillow. _'Tomorrow... hmmm...'_ her smile grew bigger. _'tomorrow is a big day...'_ she thought, her eyes slowly closing as she drifted into sleep with fantastic scenarios flashing in her mind.

Later on that night when Sasuke walked into their bedroom, he stared in puzzlement at the pinkette whom was asleep but smiling softly. The smile was genuine and truly happy, plastered on her lips and never fading. Sasuke had seen her smile in her dreams before, but the smile never stayed so long... neither was it that true and bright. But nonetheless, Sasuke simply shrugged it off, carefully slipping into the covers and wrapping his arms around her in a protective manner.

Something in the back of his mind made him uncomfortable as his thoughts wandered to the day coming up. He couldn't figure out why he felt this strange feeling... because nothing was going on tomorrow, no?

He frowned, his grip on her waist tightening slightly.

'_Okay... no reason to think about it... there's nothing going on tomorrow...'_ He thought, relaxing slightly. He sighed, his body enjoying the cosiness of his bed. His eyes slipped shut and he left his mind blank, concentrating on listening to Sakura's breathing which was like a sweet lullaby that permitted him to drift into sleep every night...

'_...but why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?'_

* * *

_You wait..._

_Wanting this world to let you in..._

_You stand there a frozen light in dark and empty streets..._

_You smile..._

_Hiding behind a god given face,_

_And I know you're so much more,_

_Everything they ignore is all I need to see:_

_You're the only one I ever believed in..._

_The answer that could never be found..._

_The moment we decided to let love in..._

* * *

Bzzzzt!

The young raven haired man shifted slightly in his bed, his hold on his girlfriend's body tightening.

Bzzzzt!

The beams of light attacked his tired onyx eyes as he blinked them open lazily. He groaned and brought a hand to cover the blinding light, his eyes halfway open as the need for sleep still invaded his mind.

Bzzzt!

Sasuke muttered a curse under his breath before sliding his arms off Sakura and turning to face his nightstand, grabbing the vibrating item and flipping it open while he stood from his bed and started walking towards the door. "Hello?" The Uchiha heir answered quietly and gruffly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"_Teme_!" The voice on the other line annoyingly _almost_ yelled.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "What do you want, dobe?"

"_You have a mission, teme. And don't you speak to me like that I'm your Hokage and as a leaf ninja of my village you should res_-"

Sasuke ignored his rambling as he stole a glance at the alarm clock which showed 7:21 am. "Dobe, it's only 7:30 and why the hell are you giving me a mission today anyway?"

"..._**Do **__you have something else to do or something_?" Naruto's voice questioned, curious and sly.

Sasuke sighed, the same feeling he had last night building up again. "...Not that I know of." He flatly answered.

"_Then why whine about it_?" Naruto slyly asked.

"It's my day off, deadlast." Sasuke hissed.

He heard Naruto's laughter and his brows furrowed in deep annoyance. "_Well, day off or not, you're going anyway_." Naruto said proudly.

Sasuke growled. He could just see the dobe sitting in his chair, feet on his desk and grinning from ear to ear. "...Fine."

"_That's what I like to hear_."

"Oh shut up." He hissed angrily, pressing the end talk button and flipping it closed as he put in his pockets. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a piece of paper as well as a pen. He scribbled a note to Sakura, simply stating he had work to do and that he was sorry.

And with that, he quickly and quietly changed before slipping on his shoes and running towards the Hokage tower, the feeling of a forgotten thought haunting him.

...Little did he know when Sakura found his scribbled note, she thought it was simply a hint he was preparing something for her, which made the excitement she already felt rise to an even deadlier level. (A/N: yes cause' excitement can of course be very deadly...)

* * *

_Play the cards. Roll the dice._

_...He's the devil in disguise..._

* * *

"Awe Sak! I'm soooo happy for you!" Ino squealed, taking Sakura's slender hand and gripping it tightly out of excitement.

Sakura smiled and hugged Ino from across the table, squealing in excitement with her. "I know! I can't wait to see what he does for us!"

TenTen rolled her eyes while Hinata smiled gently at the two best friends hugging.

"How do you know he's not actually gone to work?" TenTen asked her friend, her hand supporting her head.

Sakura whipped her head around to her other best friend and smiled. "Because today is our 1 year anniversary! He surely remembers! I mean, Sasuke even remembered the day we met again, and the day where he first kissed me, and-"

"Okay! we get it! He probably remembers!" TenTen sighed, cutting off the rambling of the pinkette.

The said kunoichi squealed again, hugging the poor lavender eyed girl, her other best friend, and smiling giddily as she did so. TenTen sighed again, remembering Neji's words this morning as she woke up, finding him changing in his ANBU outfit. _"Where are you going?" "I have a mission." "Oh." "It's not a long one. Just a short spying task. No risk. At least, not for me." "With who are you going?" "Hn. Just the guys." _TenTen sighed again. Did this mean the Uchiha went with him too? I mean, Neji wasn't really specific. He sure said 'the guys' but that didn't mean everybody went with him... right?

She sighed again.

"Okay, okay Miss Sighing! Enough!" Ino wailed in annoyance, waving her off.

_**Shling.**_

"TENTEN! YOU CUT OFF MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

"...from like not even an inch."

"NO TENTEN YOU CUT OFF LIKE, A MASSIVE AMOUNT!"

"Ino, it was barely three hairs!"

"EVERY HAIR COUNTS!" Ino wailed dramatically, dropping on the table with her head in her arm, sobbing while her friends sweat dropped.

* * *

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savouring this heart that's healing._

* * *

"Nice work guys! You guys were quicker then I thought you would be!" Naruto smiled, proudly gazing at his best friends. "I think we should hit the bar to celebrate" He winked at them, and grinned as they all smirked.

"Hn. For once you have a good idea, dobe."

Naruto laughed and shrugged, before frowning as every boy turned their heads towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke, seeing everybody staring at him, growled and huffed. "What?" He flatly asked.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Shikamaru asked, eyebrows raised.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as well. "...No."

"Are you sure?" Neji uncharacteristically inquired.

Sasuke looked at him incredulously. "Yes, I am sure." He bit out.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay. If you say so." Kiba said, shrugging and walking out.

'_...Do they know something I don't?'_ Sasuke thought, frowning as he followed them out.

* * *

_Someday, somehow,_

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now..._

_I know you're wondering when..._

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch, her eyes stealing a glance to the clock for the millionth time in the last 5 minutes.

_8:45 pm._

She sighed, looking down sadly and twiddling with her fingers before carefully picking up the black medium sized box beside her and opening it, grabbing the set of the most exquisite and expensive set of kunais, shurikens and senbons. She sighed again, placing it beside her and taking out a beautiful silver chain with a silver ring hanging from it. She took a careful look at the ring, placing in between her thumb and her index, carefully examining the Uchiha emblem on it and tracing her boyfriend's inscribed name with her other index finger. She narrowed her eyes to the ground sadly before looking back to the chain and placing in beside her as well.

Lastly, she took out a small, fragile frame and pain ran across her chest. It was a picture of them. The most beautiful and significant one. He was behind her, hugging her waist from behind while she was smiling brightly, her hands intertwined with his. She was pressed firmly against him, her eyes sparkling with pure joy while his were completely serene and, dare she say it, caring. His head was situated directly beside hers, his cheek pressing against her own, and he was directly looking at the camera just like she was. He wasn't smiling, unlike her, but he did not have this annoyed or cold expression on his face. His face was content and peaceful, a face she loved to see on him. But the best side of this picture is that it showed how much they actually cared about each other, and it has this unbelievably vast harmony, kindness and happiness soaring through the picture.

It was simply a rare scenery...

The tears prickled down her face and she swallowed the lump in her throat as she stole one last glance at the clock.

_9:03 pm._

She blinked, failing miserably to hold back the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks endlessly.

But no sound came out of her mouth.

She had simply sat there for a long time, letting tears fall freely and incessantly down her cheeks, with no sound whatsoever coming out of her mouth.

* * *

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine,_

_Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine..._

_Just take your love and hit the road._

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway..._

_So just leave the pieces when you go..._

* * *

Sasuke stumbled through the front door of his mansion, shaking his head lightly as he supported himself on the wall.

"Woah. Maybe had a little too much to drink." Sasuke quietly said, rubbing his eyes. "Stupid alcohol making everything blurry..." Sasuke muttered, rubbing his eyes again.

"That's when you decide to come home?" A soft voice asks.

Sasuke would not have heard it if he didn't have this awesome ninja hearing.

He tore his eyes from the tiled floor and blinked numerous times at the figure standing few meters away from him. His eyes softened and he advanced towards her, clumsily bringing her in his arms in a gentle embrace, which she had not returned. She had in fact pushed him away – gently, but she had pushed him away that's the thing – making him stare at her in shock. "You went to drink with the guys?" She asks, her voice louder and clearer, but still the soft voice he knew. He nodded dumbly, the effect of the alcohol fading away as he realised this was a serious situation. (A/N: It does that to some people. I'm one of them.)

Sakura smiled sadly, her eyes narrowing to the ground for a few seconds, before she looked up again in her boyfriend's confused onyx eyes. "I can't believe this." She said quietly, her voice quivering slightly. Sasuke stared in puzzlement. "Wha-" "I can't believe this is happening to us. I can't believe it." She quickly rambled on, tears starting to trickled down her cheeks. Sasuke, alarmed, tried to brush away her tears only to be harshly pushed away by the flushed faced Sakura with tears streaming down continuously. "I can't believe _you_ out of all people! _You_, Sasuke Uchiha!" She screamed, now fully letting her emotions out and grabbing the packed bag beside her, which Sasuke had _just_ taken notice of, and rushing out of the house but not before shoving a black medium sized box in his arms harshly, muttering a angry: "Happy anniversary Sasuke."

Sasuke watched in complete shock at her hurried figure, half running in the rain, which, once again, Sasuke had just taken notice of, with a fully packed bag.

He saw her stop and swivel around to face him, whom was standing at the door, looking completely shocked and dumbfounded.

"**We're over Sasuke**!" She hollered through the rain, a choked sob escaping her lips as she turned again and stomped out of his shock.

Sasuke could only stare.

Stare. Stare. Stare. And stare.

Then everything clicked in his mind.

"_Happy anniversary Sasuke."_

Wide eyes.

"_We're over Sasuke!"_

Choke.

"_Happy-"_

"**We're-"**

"_anniversary"_

"**over-"**

"_**-Sasuke."**_

The strenght seemed to have left him and he fell down on his knees, his eyes wide in disbelief, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

"_Happy anniversary-"_

"**We're over-"**

"_**-Sasuke"**_

He choked again, and suddenly became aware of the moisture running down his cheeks.

"**over-"**

"_Happy anniversary-"_

"**We're-"**

"_-Sasuke."_

"**We're over-"**

**Over.**

**Over.**

**Over.**

**Over.**

**Over. Over. Over. Over.**

"_**-Sasuke."**_

In frantic panic, he ran out the door, running down the sidewalk that Sakura had stomped off. His eyes were wide with fear and panic.

Panicking over the truth.

Fearing-

"**We're-"**

-he was going to

"_Happy anniversary Sasuke."_

-lose her.

**"-over Sasuke!"**

**_He had already lost her._**

* * *

_I'd give it all to you _

_Letting go of me _

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over, already over now!_

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! T-T**

**HOLY. CRAP.**

**-stares at the screen-**

**I can't believe this. Wow.**

**...More angst to come in next chappie!**

**...I hope you enjoyed.**

**Long chappie cause' I haven't updated in a while... heheee...**

**REVIEWWWWW!**

**:D**

**p.s. i'm running out of quotes so most of these are lyrics of a song... if you wanna know the song just message! :)**


	18. Arranged

**Hiii! Okay, I know angsty chapter. I have to update that's for sure, since people are literally freaking out. Hahaaha! Well, I haven't cleared things up in the last chapter, but I will in this one. I sure am not going to write this out all in one night, because I want to take my time. And it is 11:00 pm right now. So I don't want to finish this up all rushed and stuff. This might be a long chapter once again, and I'm pretty sure it will be... good for you guys, ne? (No lemon hinting intended) :P lol alrighty, on with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Masashi Kishimoto. Nor is it even remotely close to that. So no, I don't own Naruto. Masashi does. (do we even have to put this up? Cause' seriously, this is FANFICTION!)**

* * *

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

* * *

'_Oh my god.'_

_Drip._

The pinkette sat on the bed of her best friend's guest room, her eyes staring at the wall in front of her, unbelieving and pained.

Ino had left her alone for the night, knowing fully that Sakura simply wanted to be alone for a few hours, before she would need her best friend's comforting hugs. Ino would of course call Hinata and TenTen because Sakura needed _all_ her best friends.

_Drip._

The pink haired kunoichi whimpered and pulled her legs up to her chest, wiping the tears away furiously while the horror of what had just happened registered in her mind. "Oh my god... Oh my god...What did I do?" She whispered shakily, looking down at her own hands in disbelief.

_Drip. Drip._

The tears never ceased to fall on the thin white sheets, making translucent spots appear. She stared for a few more seconds, the words she had hollered to Sasuke repeating continuously in her mind. She watched the droplets fall down on the sheets, making more translucent spots appear. "No..." She whimpered, grabbing her head with her hands and pressing onto her skull, as if trying to wake up from a nightmare. She shook her head stubbornly, her hands still gripping her head tightly, repeating the same word over and over again. "No, no, no, no" She repeated, crying and whimpering.

She broke down as she realised she was facing the reality.

...It was not a nightmare...

"_**We're-"**_

_Drip._

She had-

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"_**-over Sasuke!"**_

_Drip. Drip._

-actually broken up with him.

_Drip. _

Her sobs were wild and unstoppable. They were loud, painful and heart breaking to hear. Every inch of her body shook madly with shock, fear and pain. Her mind was woozy, unclear and utterly blurry. She could not think. Her head ached madly, making her feel nauseous. Her chest seemed to burst in flames, pierced with thousands of sharp pieces of broken glass. Her heart was hurting, aching, longing, _**breaking**_.

She could not bring herself to believe she had broken up with him.

With-

"_**-Sasuke."**_

-him.

"_Happy anniversary Sasuke."_

_Drip. Drip._

She bit her lip, trying to hold back the unstoppable tears as she remembered the way she had bitterly spit out that sentence. The way each word held so much malice, so much anger, so much disappointment, so much _pain_.

But she never...

"_Happy anniversary-"_

...wanted to...

"_**We're over Sasuke!"**_

_**...lose him.**_

"_-Sasuke."_

But she did.

Because of a stupid anniversary.

* * *

_I've been sitting here,_

_Can't get you off my mind,_

_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong._

_I've drove myself insane_

_Wishing I could touch your face..._

_But the truth remains..._

_...You're gone..._

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly at the black screen of the turned off television, his eyes staring numbly into space while his mind tried registering the words over again.

"_**We're over Sasuke!"**_

He tried finding some denial or some lie in her words... but there was none. They were true. Pained but true. And angered.

Those words had left him scarred and disbelieved.

He turned his head to the side, staring at the box sitting on the counter beside him. The box seemed to be staring at him guiltily, painfully and temptingly.

"_Happy anniversary Sasuke."_

Those bitter words echoed in his head, and he could only hesitantly reach out his hand dripping with water, stopping mere inches before the box's side. He stared, feeling something wet trickling down his cheeks, the water that dripped from his hair no doubt. He thought about the possibilities of the things that could be in this simple black medium sized box.

"_Happy-"_

He finally seized the box, his slender fingers sliding under the box while his thumb grabbed the top.

"_anniversary-"_

He pulled the box onto his lap, staring at it doubtfully.

"_-Sasuke."_

His fingers shook lightly – Sasuke blamed it on the coldness of the room... He was shivering! – as he grabbed the lid of the box and took it off.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the shiniest and perfect looking weaponry set. The light of the moon projected on the metallic surface, making it reflect the light perfectly. The metallic weapons reflected the light of the full moon, and Sasuke could only stare in trepidation.

How could he have forgotten their anniversary?

As he put the set down, two other objects caught his eyes. His onyx eyes, filled with someone he did not understand, turned to look at the inside of the box again, and with pure amazement, he reached inside the box and pulled out the silvery chain. His expert eyes examined the ring attached to the silver chain, and with his thumb, he carefully stroke his clan emblem. Engraving caught his skilled eye and he placed the ring in the palm of his large hand, carefully examining the writing engraved on it. His eyes widened as he saw his full name neatly engraved on the inside of the ring, and he could only stare in shock. The guilt within him rose with extreme intensity, and he could not help but put the chain around his neck, one of his hands tightly holding the ring against his chest.

Then carefully, he saw light reflect on the last object, which was evidently a frame. He pulled out the frame gently, and as his eyes landed on the picture, they widened with remorse, astonishment and ache. His fingers lightly stroke the surface of the frame, his eyes tracing the outline of their glued-together-and-in-puppy-love-with-each-other figure.

The picture brought back the most wonderful memories they had, making his heart ache with such intensity he had to clutch it with his hand.

And...

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

...to think...

"_Hn?"_

...that she...

"_I love you."_

...would be the one...

"_Sakura..."_

...to...

"_...?"_

_**...break his heart...**_

"_I love you too."_

...because of a stupid anniversary.

* * *

_Cause I can't wait for the day _

_When finally I can say and you'll believe it _

_I can change and now I mean it _

_And I will fight for a way _

_To make up for the mess that I've been leaving _

_A second change is all that I'm needing and_

_Anything. I can do. Just to make it up to you_

_I would do anything _

_...I'm dying to live again..._

* * *

"I knew it! The bastard! I knew he would hurt you one day, I _knew_ it!" TenTen hollered between gritted teeth, her eyes sparkling with anger.

"But it's all my fault!" Sakura wailed, burying her face back into the soft pillow.

"It's _not_ your fault, forehead girl!" Ino retorted immediately. "_He's_ the one who forgot your anniversary! Doesn't he know it's like... the most _important_ date in a relationship!?"

"And _I_ was the one to break it off with him for this stupid reason!" Sakura ashamedly said as she pulled her face away from the pillow to stare at her friends. "Stupid, _stupid_ reason!" She angrily said, her eyes already filled with tears that threatened to spill. "I've broken off this whole year of absolutely amazing moments with him for a _stupid_ anniversary!" She cried, choking a sob before she buried her face back into the pillow.

The three friends stared as the pinkette screamed into her pillow and cried, pounding on the sheets. They looked at each other, frowning as they listened to her cry out her broken heart. Hinata was the first one to make a move. She crawled beside Sakura, rubbing her back comfortingly and holding the hand that Sakura had tightly grasped.

"I love him..." Sakura whimpered, looking up into Hinata's sorry lavender eyes. "I love him so much..." She paused as she sniffed, wiping her tears way. "...and I broke up with him just for _that_." She sniffed again, choking a sob. "I never wanted to break up with him..."

Hinata smiled reassuringly. "And he loves you too, Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly, still comfortingly rubbing her back in circles. "Sasuke-san loves you very much and everybody knows that." She continued softly. At that moment, Sakura choked a sob, her tears still streaming down her pale face. "Don't worry Sak... everything will fall back into place..." TenTen reassuringly said, her smile forming a sweet and cheering smile. "Just make sure that you don't act like last year..." Ino winked, making the four of them laugh.

* * *

_Now I know I messed up bad..._

_You were the best I ever had._

_I let you down in the worst way..._

_It hurts me every single day._

_I'm dying to let you know..._

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry,_

_And ask for a second chance._

* * *

"Teme, not that I want to seem like I'm on Sakura's side but," Naruto started, his eyes rising to look at the bored looking teen, "Holy _shit_ how could you _forget_ your own **anniversary**!" Naruto disbelievingly bellowed.

His best friend raised his eyes to his blue ones and he glowered at him. "..." _I don't know._

Naruto's eyes widen. "What kind of _boyfriend_ would forget that!" Naruto hollered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the ground. "My kind." He spit out.

"You better beg for her forgiveness, teme." Naruto sighed, plopping back down on the couch. "It's the only way."

Sasuke's head instantly turned towards the knuckleheaded boy and he glared. "I will _not_ beg for forgiveness." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. "_**WHAT**_!?"

Sasuke remained silent and still, still glaring at the boy in front of him.

"You won't?" Naruto said, barely above a whisper.

Sasuke could only stare.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT AND YOU WON'T BEG FOR HER TO TAKE YOU BACK?! WHAT KIND OF PERSON **ARE** YOU?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW _**HURT**_ SAKURA WAS?!" Naruto exploded, his blue eyes flashing with complete anger. "SHE-"

"She didn't even let me explain nor did she let me say _anything_ in my defence." Sasuke cut off angrily, his eyes closed while his teeth were firmly pressed against each other.

Naruto remained silent, slightly shocked but Sasuke's outburst.

It was the way Sasuke had said it that shocked him. He said it angrily, yes, and that was natural for him but... But, maybe it was just Naruto's mind playing tricks on him but did Sasuke sound _pained_ for a second?

"I'm not begging for forgiveness. That's not what Uchiha's do." Sasuke calmly stated, his onyx eyes opening and clashing with Naruto's ocean blue ones. "But if she lets me approach her, I can explain..." Naruto looked down and sighed. "...and maybe..." Naruto's head snapped up and he smirked at Sasuke, whom was looking down at the floor in annoyance.

"An Uchiha will apologize, huh?" Naruto slyly asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke spit out, his cheeks slightly flushed.

* * *

_And oh, I'm into you and_

_Girl no one else would do_

_With every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I know I can't be the only one_

* * *

_Dring..._

The heads of the three girls snapped in the direction of the phone.

_Dring..._

Ino snorted. "Probably little prince charming trying to get his princess back."

TenTen eyes narrowed to the ground.

_Dring..._

"Just pick it up..." Sakura quietly said, her eyes opening to look at her friends.

_Dring..._

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked softly.

The pinkette nodded her head slowly.

_Dring..._

"Fine..." Ino sighed, running over towards the phone and picking it up.

"Yo, Yamanaka Ino speaking."

"_Ino, it's me, Shikamaru_."

"Shikamaruuuuu!! How are you darling?" Ino chirped.

The other girls looked at her, relieved it was only Ino's husband calling.

"_Ino we don't have time for this, just pretend to be happy and giddy while talking to me and go to a different room where Sakura and especially TenTen can't hear you_."

"Really? I can't wait to see what you bought me Shika-kun!" Ino chirped all too giddily, disappearing into another room.

"_Good, good. Now, are you alone_?"

Ino closed the door and frowned. "Yes, what is it?"

"_Me and all the other guys have organized something_..." He paused. "_Sasuke wants to see Sakura. You have to_-"

"There's no way I'm making that bastard meet up with Sak!" Ino cut off, hissing into the receiver.

She heard her husband groan on the other line of the phone. "_Listen, Ino. You and I and __**everybody else**__, we all know that no one else can make any of them happier then when they were together_."

Ino frowned. _'He has a point.'_

"_You have to bring Sakura in the training grounds, Ino_."

Ino bit her lip. "I can't."

"_Ino..."_ Her husband's voice groaned in exhasperation.

"He's hurt her so much Shika-kun!"

"_Ino..."_ He warned.

"I don't think she's ready to see him yet..." She whispered.

"_Listen Ino, you have to. You __**have**__ to. Trust me, it's the right thing to do."_ He softly said.

Ino paused for a good 5 seconds.

"_...Ino?"_

She bit her lip.

"_Ino? Are you still there?"_

She sighed. "...Okay..."

There was a two second pause, and she could just see the pinapple haired man smiling. _"She's gonna do it."_ She heard him say to the others.

Ino looked down, feeling slightly guilty.

"_Ino, you made the right choice. Don't worry_." She heard her husband say.

She smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

_I won't let you in let you see me cry._

_I can't give you that satisfaction this time_

_Do you really get what you need_

_Beating the hell out of me?_

_I'm so tired of getting up off the floor_

_I won't take this anymore._

* * *

"Ino, where are you taking me?"

"We're going out for a walk Sakura!" Ino chirped.

"I don't want to go for a walk, Ino! I look horrid!"

"No you don't!" Ino cheerily reassured, smiling at the pinkette.

As Sakura returned the smile uneasily and looked back up front, Ino inspected Sakura's figure: Hair a complete mess, dishevelled and locks messily spread at odd places. Black pouches under her eyes, signalling she had not slept of the night. Eyes dull and sorrowful, no longer shining with the happiness and giddiness they usually contained. Clothes ruffled and oddly seemed very dreary. _'Well... okay she does look quite horrid like that...'_

"Come on we're almost there!"

"...I thought you said we were going for a walk."

"...yes! But a walk to a place!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

Sakura looked at the direction the blonde was pointing and her eyes widen in shock and fear. Emotions swirled into her head, fogging up her mind and making her unable to think of saying anything. Her heart seemed to want to burst from her chest, making it hard to breathe for her. She shook her head, backing away a few steps only to be held back by Ino. Ino stared at her worriedly.

"Sakura it's gonna be alright okay..." Ino whispered reassuringly in her ear.

"No... I... I can't Ino... I'm not ready..." Sakura whimpered, backing away a few more steps as she saw _him_ walking towards her.

"Sakura, you can do it okay. It's gonna be fine."

Sakura shook her head madly and contoured Ino in a flash, running in the opposite direction, tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura!" She heard Ino call out.

Her mind was fogged and so unclear, all she could think about was the word 'Run.'

And run she did.

Run away from the pain.

Run away from her life.

Run away from her worries, fears and problems.

Run away from _him_.

It was only when she tripped on her own feet and stumbled on the soft grass – which she had just realised she had been running on - that her mind started to clear up. She stayed still on the ground, her hands gripping the grass while she sobbed uncontrollably. The image of his perfect figure walking towards her flashed in her mind.

Those eyes...

Those raven locks...

Those clothes...

**That man...**

"Sakura."

Her entire body seemed to freeze at her name.

_'That voice...'_

Her heart stopped beating.

_'The way my name rolled so perfectly off his tongue...'_

Her breath caught in her throat.

_'It's... It's...'_

Time seemed to have stopped as she slowly turned her head towards the voice.

Emerald met onyx.

"Sasuke."

* * *

_So low, but still breathing_

_Funny how you show you care_

_Is hell still beneath me?_

_Or am I already there?_

_It seems I'm never breaking free_

_While you sit and watch me bleed_

_When the night falls there's no where to go_

* * *

**...done.**

**For this update.**

**Woops. Angsty chappie and I had planned on putting their encounter in this chapter but I ended up not. Lol. I am already warning you people... Sasuke won't beg for forgiveness. Too OOC for him. **

**And also it is partly Sakura's fault. She didn't even let him say anything and she broke up with him against her own will. She broke up with him under shock. I mean, yes we should all hate Sasuke who somehow forgot their anniversary but take in consideration it's not entirely her fault! like I always say... a relationship is a two way. It's never entirely the other's person's fault.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Review. :D**


	19. Just The Opposite

**Hiiiiii!! You guys are lucky you know? Lol all the reviews that I receive keep me writing and they motivate me to update :) and I've been receiving a whole lot. Okay, I have to clear one thing up okay... because it pisses me off. PEOPLE SAKURA DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH HIM! SHE DID IT OUT OF SHOCK BUT SHE NEVER WANTED TO! SO TOP COMMENTING ABOUR HOW STUPID SHE IS! Jeez... people can't read can they? I said and explained this clearly and ABOUT three times! **

**Disclaimer: I am so not going to do this... not anymore. Cause' clearly this is fanfiction and I obviously don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this story damnit.**

* * *

_You remind me of a cigarette_

_You burn up slowly and go out like that_

_You make it harder for me to breathe_

_You make my head hurt_

_You make my skin stink_

_So why don't you, leave me alone_

_Say you were wrong._

* * *

His simple name had escaped her lips in a hushed whisper of disbelief.

Her mouth was utterly parched as she stared into those deep coal eyes, that she could not bring herself to say anything.

She was speechless.

...And scared.

Scared that he would hurt her because he was so angry she broke up with him for such a stupid reason.

Scared that he would never forgive her for doing so.

Scared that he would yell at her.

_...Scared because she knew she broke his heart..._

She watched as his eyes traveled from her eyes, down to her scrapped knee. His hand reached out and she closed her eyes, her body tensing from fear. She felt a gentle touch brush her knee and her eyes squinted open to see that the blood on her knee had been brushed away.

Her eyes rose to his and she felt the same gentle touch brush her cheek. Her eyes prickled with new tears as she saw his hand retreating back to his side, and she looked away from him, ashamed to cry in front of him. Ashamed to show the weak Sakura she was.

"Sakura..."

Her vision blurred as the tears threatened to spill, and Sasuke's crouched down form was no longer discernible. She bent her head down low, biting her lip as she kept on holding back the tears, making locks of pink hair fall down to hide her facial features. Her hands balled into tight fists as a shaky breath escaped her lips. Her heart clenched and her mind seemed to fog up once again. All she wanted to do was cry.

She brought up a hand to wipe away the tears while her eyes rose to meet Sasuke's onyx ones, who showed pure understanding. A warm hand gripped her shoulder gently and she felt herself being pulled in an embrace, strong arms wrapped around her shaking and cold figure. Sasuke's chin rested atop of her head and she could feel his warm breath fanning down on her skin.

"It's okay to cry Sakura..." His voice had hushed to her, making a shiver run up her spine as she felt the vibration of his throat on her cheek.

5 simple words...

Five simple short words that made everything seemed okay. That made her understand that, yes, it was okay to cry.

And cry she did...

She let her emotions spill out and felt warm tears trailing down her cheeks, choking sobs escaping her lips as they quivered, body shaking with such intensity Sasuke had tightened his loving grip on her.

She let herself be held and comforted, her mind in havoc as she tried to figure out _why_ Sasuke wasn't mad and _why_ he was holding her so tightly and soothingly against him. Her arms lay limply at her side while she cried, because she was confused as to _why_ he was holding her. But Sasuke didn't seem to mind that she did not have her arms around him. He only wanted to comfort her.

"I'm so—rry!" She choked, her fists unclenching and then clenching again. "I'm so sorry Sas—uke!" She choked again. "I di—dn't want to br—eak up with you..." She sobbed, her voice shaking and hiccupping. "I was ju—st so sho—cked... and disap—pointed!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Sakura..." He whispered again, making a shiver run up her spine again. She felt him kiss the top of her head and her heart screamed relief and guilt, making her immediately grab his shirt tightly in her hands, her head buried in his now soaked shirt.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt.

* * *

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

* * *

Glassy emerald eyes reflected the view of the lake that both of them had been gazing at in silence for the past few hours. The lake they both had been gazing at two days ago, when they were still together. The silence between them was comfortable, yet so many unspoken words hung in the air. They both knew they had to talk it out, or else it wouldn't work out.

Those jade orbs wandered to the boy sitting beside her, watching the way his raven locks would hover with the wind, and fall back into his beautiful face as the current of air would die down. His coal eyes gazed at the horizon with that deep and thoughtful look enclosed in them. His hands fixated on the ground, supporting his weight as he was leaning back against them. One of his legs completely laid on the ground while the other was halfway pulled up, in a triangular form.

Her eyes rose to his face again, only to see him staring directly at her. She blushed, looking away for a moment, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say. A warm breeze soared around them, brushing their skin relaxingly. Sakura looked at Sasuke once again, her mouth opening to speak. As her eyes landed on his, their gaze locked and for a moment she couldn't speak. But Sasuke, since he knew her so well, seemed to know exactly what she was going to say, and he tore his gaze away from hers. His hand ran through his hair as he sighed, feeling uneasy and tongue-tied.

"I..." Sasuke started, looking at her once more but once more being tongue-tied as he gazed into those beautiful orbs. He looked away, aggravated by his own loss of words. Sakura watched as he growled frustratingly, his lips forming a sneer as he struggled to find the words. "Kuso..."

After a few minutes of tensed silence, Sakura narrowed her eyes to the ground in sadness, her mouth opening to speak up. "Sasuke, you don't have to speak, I mean it's okay if you can't. You don't have to expl-"

"Yes, I have to!" He exploded, his eyes flashing angry as he sharply snapped his head to look at her, his hands both forming tight fists.

Sakura let out a squeak, closing her eyes shut and burying her hand in her knees that she had been holding up to her chest for the past few minutes. Her arms tightened their hold on her knees and she stole a frightened look at Sasuke, whose eyes immediately softened.

A pang of guilt hit him, because he knew he was scaring her.

He looked away from her terrified eyes, his eyes staring furtively in front of him.

The silence between them reigned, and Sakura still stayed in her balled up form, still frightened of the boy.

"...I'm sorry..."

His voice was barely a whisper, but the kunoichi had clearly heard it. Her stiff limbs relaxed slowly and she let herself unfold. Her legs curled beside her while her arms laid on her lap, her head hanging low.

"...How could you forget?" Sakura asked after a while, her fingers playing with the material of her skirt.

Sasuke looked at her, slightly taken aback, but soon his expression changed to an unidentifiable one. She watched his serious face as he tried to carefully choose his words, but it seemed to him that it could not be explained. As pathetic as it seemed, Sasuke had simply forgotten and there were no excuses for it. He was not tired, nor was he distracted, nor was he busy...

...He was normal Sasuke.

Sakura, seeing his eyes narrow down to the ground, gave him a sad smile. "You just forgot, ne? There's no... explanation to it... You just... forgot. Is that it?"

Sasuke did not respond, but simply glanced at her as a mere sign of approval.

Her eyes prickled with tears again. "Could you at least say something?" She choked, her hands gripping her skirt tightly. Sasuke didn't even turn his head to look at her, but only stare uninterestingly at the ground. "...Or do I have to do all the talking? Cause' remember Sasuke, I'm not the one who forgot our anniversary!" She angrily said. "I may be the one who broke up with you out of shock, but you know Sasuke, you _know_ that I never wanted to!" The tears continued to stream down as she spoke to him broken-heartedly.

"You knew this meant so much to me Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, adding the affectionate suffix to his name again. "You _knew_ I would be excited to death for it... but... you... you simply _forgot_?" She whimpered, her tearful emerald orbs rising to look at his impassive form. She watched his unmoving form, her heart clenching at his lack of interest. His face was directed elsewhere, set at an angle so she could not see his face.

She bit her lip, tears freely escaping her eyes. "...And now you don't even want to say anything to me." She whispered, wiping the tears away. "...Did I mean so little to you?" She painfully asked.

Sasuke visibly tensed, only it went unnoticed by Sakura. _'Did she just-'_

"Did _we_ mean so little to you?" She angrily asked, her eyes flashing heatedly at the tensed teen.

And in a flash, she was pinned on the soft grass, Sasuke's furious face hovering above hers, each of his infuriated hot breaths fanning her frightened face. His locks fell into his face, blocking the view of his eyes, although she could see the sneer on his lips. "Don't you ever, _**ever**_ assume that _we_ meant nothing to me. That _**you**_ meant nothing to me." He sharply looked up to meet her eyes, blood shot eyes meeting jaded orbs. Sakura could only stare, gaping like an idiot.

His sharingan eyes slowly transformed back to the soft coal eyes she had missed to see. "...Because it's just the opposite." He whispered softly, his face lowering to hers and closing the gap between them. Sakura let a few tears slip past her eyes as she felt his warm lips upon her own, his large hand cupping her cheek while the other was somewhere buried in her hair.

His kiss was filled with so many emotions, so many of his feelings and so many of his words that had been left unsaid, and she could not help but to return them. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she leaned into the kiss, feeling more moisture running down her cheeks.

As they separated to breathe, they leaned their foreheads against each other, gazing in each other's eyes. Sasuke's hand stroke her hair, while the other rested beside her head, and he opened his mouth to speak as he was back to breathing normally. "I'm sorry..." His whispered to her.

Sakura smiled warmly, her hand cupping his cheek as she stared at him with sparkling jade eyes. "It's okay Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry too..."

Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes and pressing his lips on hers in a soft kiss, pulling her close to his body, smirking on her lips as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

* * *

"So... did you like the presents?" Sakura asked, smiling happily at the raven haired boy.

The said boy gave her hand a light squeeze, abruptly stopping to walk and pulling her to him, his lips meeting her cheek. "Mhm." Sakura blushed, a giddy smile apparent on her lips as he pulled back and smirked, staring to walk down the road again with his large hand consuming her petite one. Something shiny caught her eyes and she glanced beside to look at what it is, suddenly noticing a silvery chain around his neck, and a ring hanging from it.

The ring she gave to him.

She couldn't help but let her smile grow, her hand giving Sasuke's a light squeeze. Sasuke looked over, noticing she was staring at the ring and he smirked. "Did you think I wouldn't wear this? It brings me luck." Sakura stared at him, slightly confused until he bent down to her ear and whispered, "It brought me back to you."

Sakura smiled merrily, kissing his cheek tenderly.

As they continued to walk, her mind wandered to the possibilities of the presents she could have gotten at her anniversary and her smile faded, of course not unnoticed by her boyfriend. Sasuke smirked, his hand reaching down his pocket and grabbing the small box situated in it, ever since yesterday. He stopped as he pulled it out, holding it in front of Sakura, who seemed confused as she stared at it. Her eyes then switched to overwhelmed ones and tears filled her eyes as she launched in his arms. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed, hugging him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe. Sasuke let one of his rare smile show and hugged her back, his mouth placed beside her ear. "Happy anniversary Sakura." He whispered softly.

* * *

_I wanna be in love with only you_

_I wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue_

_I wanna know the kiss that's always new_

_I wanna be in love with only you_

_Just you_

* * *

A blond haired kunoichi smiled at her brunette friend, flipping her blond hair black as she casually chatted with her, her smile never leaving her face, as if hiding something. Her brunette friend smiled back, nodding and giggling at her friend's funny stories with the lazy genius. A soft voice caught their attention and TenTen smiled as she caught sight of the purple haired girl, smiling gently as usual. TenTen scooted over so Hinata could sit, her chocolate orbs catching the diamond ring on Hinata's finger, making her smile grow wider. As TenTen grinned from ear to ear, Ino had already engaged a deep chit chat with Hinata. Then one subject came up, catching everybody's attention.

"...Do you think Sakura's doing well today? I mean... after seeing her run away yesterday... I'm... y'know worried about her..." Ino said softly, her voice showing pure care and worry for the pinkette.

Everybody looked at each other, eyes sad and clueless.

"I don't know Ino... I mean, we all know Sakura is very sensible and emotional and so she could be doing really bad to-"

"Ohayou, TenTen-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-pig!" They hears a merry voice call out.

The three of them turned their heads and to their surprise, saw a very happy and giddy looking Sakura waving at them, her smile bright and true. The three of them looked back at each other, now utterly incredulous.

"Um... Hi Sakura." Ino confusedly greeted her friend as she plopped down next to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"...Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked gently, looking at the giddy pinkette.

Before Sakura could giddily reply she's fine, until TenTen's skilled eyes caught a metallic surface and squealed a question in surprise, "...Where the hell did you get that utterly beautiful and expensive looking necklace?!"

Ino and Hinata suddenly became aware of the chain around her neck and they gasped as they saw the silver heart formed locket with three pink diamonds on it, as well as her name inscribed in the middle of it all. Sakura smiled as they all stared, their mouths hanging open in shock, except Hinata of course, she was just staring in awe.

Ino pointed unsubtly to the locket, hearts in her eyes. "Sakura this is breath taking!" She gasped, grabbing the locket in her small hand and examining it. "From what I know, this has not been seen in stores! This is unique! ...And certainly, I know that an everyday people could not buy this! This is freaking expensive, just by the looks of it!" She rambled on quickly, still examining the locket. At her last sentence, Ino gasped in realisation, along with the rest of her friends. She raised her baby blue eyes to Sakura's amused jaded ones, her mouth gaped. Suddenly she squealed so loud, the entire room turned to look at her as she yelled, "You're back with Sasuke!"

Sakura could only smile warmly in approval, earning high pitched squeals from her friends who had tackled her in a hug, bombarding her with questions and demanding to know the whole story.

* * *

_Caroline_

_Let my wipe away your tears_

_And give you life_

_Make you feel beautiful again!_

* * *

(Bonus)

"Oh and by the way... since everybody's hear, I guess I could all tell you the good news..." Ino paused, grinning from ear to ear.

Everybody looked at her curiously.

"I'm pregnant."

Shocked gasp from everyone.

"...Holy shit good luck Shikamaru with all the mad mood swings."

* * *

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people,_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the people,_

_And I don't know why..._

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

* * *

**:)**

**This smile expresses my happiness of this chapter. Hehe.**

**Please review ;)**


	20. Ino's Announcement

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update earlier! I was thinking of what next to put in this chapter... like what the whole party would be like and what would happen... also what next twist I could put in... then I found this GREAT idea! :D lol.**

**And yea guys this story is ending soon... in like two chappies. But there is a sequel. Muli-chaptered too. :D**

**Warning: Lemon. (...yes I know. But hey I had to. XD)**

**Disclaimer: Oh lets see what happens if I don't say that I don't own Naruto? :P**

* * *

_Oh think twice, it's another day for_

_You and me in paradise._

_Oh think twice, it's just another day for you,_

_You and me in paradise._

* * *

The male heaved a long, aggravated sigh, sticking his hands in his pockets as he saw the loud blonde's house coming into view.

Why the hell did he have to come along?

A sharp pain ran through his side as his pink haired girlfriend elbowed him and shot him a glare, forcefully grabbing his arm and dragging him up the foot steps of the blond kunoichi's house. The male growled, snatching his arm away but staying by her side nonetheless.

Heck. Why the hell did they _both_ have to come?

He heaved another sigh as he heard the familiar screaming of a certain blond haired kunoichi, his dark eyes irritatingly staring at the green door.

_Knock knock._

Oh right... they both had to come because:

1_. Sakura was Ino's best friend._

2_. Because __**apparently**__ this was very important._

And3_. Because everybody in the rookie nine __**had**__ to come. __**No exception.**_

"Come _**on**_!"

Both stared as they heard the hollering behind the door.

"_**Shikamaru get off your freaking ass right now!"**_

Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"Ino sure is mood swingy lately... wonder what's up with her?" Sakura asked, questioningly looking at the raven haired man whom simply shrugged in reply.

The door swung open, revealing a very happy and giddy Ino, grinning from ear to ear.

Wasn't she like... pissed off and angry just a few seconds ago?

She squealed as she saw the both of them standing in front of the door, flabbergasted at her sudden change of temper.

Like Shikamaru would say... _How troublesome._

Sasuke twitched irritably as they both were pulled in harshly, being hugged to death by the blond whom was now happily chatting away with Sakura.

This was going to be a long, _long_ night...

* * *

_There's a place in your heart where nobody's been._

_Take me there._

_Things nobody knows, not even your friends._

_Take me there._

* * *

"Have you guys noticed how mood swingy Ino is lately?"

"Someone would have to blind _and_ deaf not to notice, Inuzuka."

Snarl. "You're so funny Uchiha."

Smirk.

"And someone really has to be deaf not to hear the moans and groans coming from your house on certain nights, Uchiha..."

Famous Uchiha death glare.

Sly smirk. "Aren't you supposed to wait for marriage before those kind of things?"

Scowl. "Dare to go any further?" He hissed to the smirking Inuzuka boy.

Chuckle. Smirk. "The activities are getting quite frequent. I'm surprised Sakura isn't pregnant yet. I hear you don't use cond-"

Insert sound of fist colliding with jaw and furniture falling down.

* * *

_So don't let anyone scare you_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_Always, all through the thick and thin, _

_Until the end_

* * *

"_**GET OUT OF MY WAY DAMNIT**_!"

They looked at the girl stumbling in front of the stereo, clumsily grabbing the microphone and grinning from ear to ear at the crowd who seemed mildly surprised.

"Hey guys! Thank you for all coming tonight!" Ino happily exclaimed into the microphone, halfway tripping onto the floor before her husband caught her and pulled her back onto her feet gently.

"Thank you Shika-kun." The drunken girl exclaimed gleefully, lacing her arm around his neck.

She turned her attention towards the rookie nine once again, still grinning from ear to ear. "I really appreciate all of you coming here! But hey this party isn't really in my honour..." She detached her arm from her husband's neck and stumbled towards the couple in front of her, clumsily wrapping her arms around the surprised pinkette. "It's for them!" She exclaimed, laughing drunkenly as she pointed to the couple. "To my best friend and her boyfriend, who just recently made up!"

Sakura blushed madly as the people around them clapped and cheered, and she smiled uneasily at everyone. She felt an arm slide around her waist, pulling her to them and holding her tightly against their body. She looked up, met by clouded dark eyes, and she smiled gently, leaning on him as she closed her eyes and snuggled in his chest. The room seemed quiet and peaceful as he held her to him, although the people around them were roaring with cheers and clapping away their happiness.

After a few minutes, she felt his strong arms loosen up on her body, signalling it was the end of their embrace. She pulled back, smiling gently at him before standing on her the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek lovingly, smiling cheekily as she stared at him. His soft dark eyes locked with hers for a few seconds, before being directed to the blond that had started to speak once again. Sakura followed his gaze, although half her body still leaned on Sasuke's, and she smiled as she saw her best friend winking at her.

Ino opened her mouth to speak, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she was about to announce the shocking news that nobody knew yet.

"Oh and by the way... since everybody's here, I guess I could all tell you the good news..." Ino paused, grinning from ear to ear.

Everybody looked at her curiously.

"I'm pregnant."

Shocked gasp from everyone.

"...Holy shit good luck Shikamaru with all the mad mood swings."

The sudden sentence spoken by no other then the weapon mistress made everyone laugh, as well as erupt in cheers and cries of joy for the second time that night.

Sakura laughed as she saw Shikamaru recover from his shock, walking over to his wife and hugging her from behind, a genuine smile dancing on his lips as he kissed her cheek. The pinkette smiled warmly at her friend as Ino laughed and wrapped her arms around her husband's, smiling genuinely. She turned her head towards her boyfriend, still smiling warmly, met by lips that brushed against her softly. Her smile grew wider and she felt him smirk as she closed her eyes and kissed him back lightly, her arms snaking around his neck lovingly.

She pulled back after a few seconds, her mouth still so very close to his. "The Nara family has started..." Sakura giggled on his lips. Sasuke smirked, pulling her closer and pressing his lips against hers softly for a brief moment.

Their gazes locked as he pulled back, his breath mingling with hers, and Sasuke couldn't help but let his mind wander to somewhere it always did lately.

...Maybe he should act soon.

He pushed the thought away as he caressed her cheek gently and leaned in to close the gap between them once more.

* * *

_You better watch it_

_You know you don't cross it because _

_I'm always here for you, _

_And I'll be here for you_

* * *

**(Warning: Lemon starts here.)**

His lips pressed against hers roughly as they both entered their home, his body pressing onto hers and backing her up against the wall. He smirked as a small whimper escaped her lips, and let his hands tug on her dress impatiently. He felt her smile on his lips as his lips still moved onto hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue swept against her lips hungrily, and she eagerly opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue lash against hers violently, tasting her intoxicating cherry flavour. The alcoholic smell lingered around the drunken and horny adults as they both continued their tongue lashing session against the wall. The male's hand ran up her thigh, lifting the dress and reaching the lace of her panties while his mouth still violently ravaged hers.

His mouth left hers, only to aim for her neck, leaving butterfly kisses and nibbling hungrily on her skin, earning soft moans from her. She panted breathlessly in his ear as his fingers teasingly ran above her lower area, turning him on further. His mouth left her neck as he marked her with a hickey, only to come back to ravaged the breathless woman.

She grinded her hips against his, making him groan into the kiss at the feeling of her clothed core against his erection. He couldn't wait to be inside her, it already felt so intense to him.

Her hips grinded harder onto his, making them both moan in yearning for one another. Sakura gasped as he swiftly lifted her dress up to her waist in a few seconds, his coal eyes flashing a lusty red as he smirked. His hands teasingly stroke her inner thigh, making her close her eyes and hiss in impatience. He smirked again, his hand grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling in into another bruising kiss. Sakura growled in lust in the kiss and let her hands yank down his pants, while his chemise was already laying forgotten on the floor.

Sasuke chuckled, breaking the kiss and letting his hips grind teasingly against her own. His lips were placed beside her ear in a second, and smirked as he felt her nibble on his earlobe. "Impatient to have me inside you Sakura?" He huskily whispered in her ear. He felt her nod, her cheek brushing his as she continued to nibble on his earlobe.

He chuckled again and in a flash, he had her slammed against the wall of the hallway, ravaging her mouth once more. His hands slid under the halfway pulled up dress, coming to her back and snapping off the bra. He let it fall to the floor and left her lips, plunging once more to her neck, and now making his way down to her cleavage. Sakura moaned loudly as his mouth capture one of her breasts, hungrily sucking on it. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue swirling around her breast and moaned once more, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking onto it. Sasuke groaned and left her breast, capturing her lips in a lusting kiss, while he grabbed her buttocks and carried her down in their bedroom.

As they landed on the bed, their clothing was already forgotten on the floor, and his mouth was already down to her breasts again, sucking softly for a second and then hard on another. He smirked as he heard her growl in impatience and yearning, and he let his tongue slide down on her soft porcelain skin, licking at the way up to the crook of her neck, before he traced her jaw line with his finger and caught her lips in a soft kiss this time.

Their gazes locked softly, although lustfully, and Sakura smiled wickedly, letting her thighs touch his. Sasuke smirked, pulling her body closer to his and letting her feel him. He smirked as she pouted at him, her eyes showing pure lust towards him.

Sasuke kissed her neck and sucked on it softly, one of his hand coming between her legs and widening them. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt him enter her slowly, her hands gripping his bare back, and letting her legs wrap themselves around his waist. He took his time to slide into her, teasing her, watching her face twisting in pleasure and yearn.

Finally, not able to hold back anymore, he pulled back and thrust into her deeply and roughly, hands gripping her hips as he pulled back once again, and thrust into her more deeply and roughly.

"Sasuke-kun...!" She breathed, arching her back and giving him more access.

Sasuke groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him as she pressed her knees together, and slammed right back into her, earning a loud moan from her.

"Sasuke-kun...! ...Faster!" She breathed into his ear, her face twisted in immense pleasure.

Sasuke smirked. "That's all I needed to hear from you, Sakura.." He whispered back huskily.

He pulled back and smirked before ramming into her continuously at a fast and rough pace.

Her moans were loud and pure and only meant for him. He loved hearing her moan his name like that... He loved being the one to make her feel that much pleasure. He wanted to be the only one to ever be able to make her feel this way.

With a few last furious thrusts, she screamed his name, arching her back and making him come as well with a loud groan.

**(End of lemon)**

His sweaty body fell beside hers and he panted, his lips forming a small smile as he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him. He turned his body to face hers and held her close, kissing the top of her head and softly stroking her skin.

And just like every night, he would listen to her soft and rhythmic breathing to fall asleep.

* * *

_Knowing that you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

_Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and_

_It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me_

* * *

Half lidded coal eyes stared at the ceiling inactively, his mind mostly concentrated on the soft breathing of the pink haired kunoichi whom was sleeping sound fully on his chest, her exposed skin touching his. He closed his eyes as he felt her hand move from his chest to his arm, latching onto it, while her nose moved from his shoulder down to the crook of his neck, burying itself in it. He opened his eyes again, stealing a glance to her sleeping form from the corner of his eye, while feeling her soft and steady breathing tickling his skin. His coal eyes caught a glimpse of the jaded orbs fluttering open, and his lips turned upwards slightly. He turned his body to face hers, draping his arm around her waist and resting his forehead against hers, coal eyes gazing deeply in newly awakened jaded orbs.

"Morning." She said all too happily, a beautiful smile grazing her lips while her arms snaked around his neck.

Sasuke stayed silent, his eyes still locked with hers in a thoughtful stare, making Sakura's smile grow bigger. She pulled his face to hers and connected their lips briefly, before pulling back and smiling brightly as she saw the smirk situated on Sasuke's lips. The said man leaned in and brushed his lips against hers softly, his strong arms pulling her petite body against his own while his lips continued to move on hers slowly and gently. The pinkette kissed him back, leaning into the kiss and pulling his head closer with her arms that were still snaked around his neck.

Sasuke's duties were washed away from his thoughts and all he could think about was the woman whom he was holding tightly against himself, and those soft lips pressed on his own.

He knew this would have to stop soon, because he did have to do very important things today.

He has to see a certain someone.

That woman.

They had things to talk about.

...And things to do.

* * *

_You got me through the days_

_When I thought I couldn't face it_

_Let me count the ways_

_The love we have you can replace it_

* * *

**...Um. I don't feel too satisfied with this chapter... lol. I feel that it's kind of crappy but hey I tried... lol. The end is what actually got me going. I'm always not that good with the chapters with the parties. Lol. **

**Hope you still enjoyed though...**

**Lol. **

**:)**


	21. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! sorry I won't be able to update for at least a week! The week when I get back will be the last week for this story! Then after that you'll have to wait pretty much like a freaking month before hearing anything of me since I'm off to Germany for a whole month... but I'm making sure I finish this story before I'm off to there! Lol.**

**I wont be able to update for a week because I'm off to New-Brunswick. Yea... lots of traveling... **

**After I get back from all that, you'll be seeing the sequel of this story, plus two SasuSaku stories! (I'll probably be writing them while I'm there or on the plane or on the drive over at N-B... it's a twelve hour drive... and a 8 hour flight.. XD)**

**Thanks!**

**Also I have to point out... people don't really wonder what the hell Sasuke is going to do with that woman? Like...**

**Particular woman..**

**Talk about stuff...**

**SOME THINGS TO DO...!**

**Isn't something OFF here?**

**...**

**Anyway. **

**Glad everybody enjoys this story. :D**

**Ja ne!**

**CommitedToKiba**


	22. Doubts

**Heyy! Ready for the update? Lol. Of course you are. :P**

**Disclaimer: -sneezes- gah. Ew. –shakes head- meh. I don't own Naruto. –insert sad face-**

* * *

_You mean more to me then you think._

* * *

Skilled coal eyes inspected the pinkette's sweaty body laying beside his, her breathing slightly unstable, her eyes closed and her hair laying in a mess on the pillow. He stared at her for a few more seconds before quietly slipping out of bed and slipping on his clothes. As he finished, he turned back towards the bed and leaned down to peck her forehead quickly, before turning around and walking towards the door of their bedroom.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

The said man turned back to face his girlfriend, whom was holding the sheets tightly against her naked body. "...Hn?"

The woman lowered her eyes to the ground. "...Where are you going?"

Onyx eyes stared for a few seconds more, before he tore his gaze away from hers and turned back towards the door. "Just at someone's house. I should be back by eleven."

His hand reached the doorknob and he twisted it open, pulling the door before a small voice caught his attention again.

"I love you."

His mind was pained as he heard these three words spoken in an almost desperate voice.

"Aa, Sakura. I know."

The pinkette stared at his back, her upset emerald eyes narrowing to the ground once more.

"My answer is the same to you." She heard the male say, his tone droning and almost untrue.

Sakura bit her lip and forced a smile. "I'll see you tonight then."

Sasuke nodded. "Ja." He whispered as he walked out, hands shoved in his pockets.

Sakura stared as the door closed, her jaded orbs containing pain and confusion.

"Oh Sasuke-kun... have you become bored of me?" The kunoichi whispered in a wounded voice. Tears formed in her eyes but she held them back. "What have you been doing these days? Are you with another woman?" She murmured, falling back onto the bed where they had just completed an intimate activity.

A tear escaped her eye. "Oh Sasuke..."

* * *

_Every time you speak I get mad..._

_Because I can hear the sorrow in your voice_

_And I know it's there because of me. _

* * *

The man walked on the solid ground, his footsteps echoing in the empty alleyway. Clouded onyx eyes moved constantly, on guard for anything that would dare attack him. The Uchiha prodigy breathed in a gulp of fresh air, filling his lungs with cold air that calmed him down. His skilled eyes caught a glimpse of the apartment he was searching for and he smirked.

"She better be here today." Sasuke whispered in the dark night, carefully advancing towards the apartment.

As he reached the door, he knocked on it without any hesitation. He waited patiently for someone to open the door, his mind wandering to the day he had come and done the same thing, although no one had answered. That day, Sasuke went in search of another woman with whom he could complete the task.

...Although he had found none.

"...Sasuke?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the small voice that called his name, and his eyes were now directed on the woman in front of him, looking lost and confused.

"Hn."

The woman frowned, eyebrows furrowing together in irritation this time. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirked. "Is he here?" He asked, looking behind her, completely ignoring the question she had asked him.

The woman let out a scoff. "No. He isn't."

Sasuke smirked again. "Good." He said as he pushed her back in the apartment, still smirking.

The woman gasped. "What are you-"

"We have things to do." Sasuke cut in, the handsome smirk still fully apparent on his face.

The kunoichi pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear, gaping at him slightly. The realisation suddenly sank in and she laughed, smirking back. "Things to do eh?" She slyly asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn." He murmured as he closed the door behind him.

'_This should be fun.'_

* * *

_I wonder if you will then forgive me one day..._

* * *

_**3 days later...**_

She stared at the all too familiar scene, and sighed loudly, not bothering to ask where he was going.

His answer would be the same as every day.

"_To a friend's house. I should be back soon."_

She heard the click of the door being unlocked, and laid down on the bed once again, closing her eyes and listening to the door creaking open.

There was a short pause that she found slightly strange.

Because usually she would hear him walk out without another word as she would say those three words, but the fact she hadn't said anything today might have done a difference.

"...Ja."

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the soft murmur that could barely be heard.

Only when she sat up on the bed once again, there was no one left in the house.

She narrowed her eyes to the ground in sadness, and slowly lied back in the bed, her heart pounding with ache and hurt.

She sighed, burying her head in the pillow. "I guess I'll see you at TenTen's house tonight..." She whispered into the dark empty room, letting the deep slumber take her away.

* * *

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul_

_You changed my life and all my goals_

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you._

* * *

"Sak? Hey Sak you there?"

Sakura was snapped out of her deep thoughts at the voice of her best friend. She turned her head to face the blond, blinking rapidly in confusion. "H-Huh?" She stammered.

The blond frowned. "Are you okay? You're really out of it today."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine."

Hinata looked at the blond in worry, nodding slightly in understanding as the blonde sighed.

"Sakura, you're not 'fine' we can clearly see that. You've been _way_ out of it lately. And you don't seem too happy these days!" The blonde kunoichi exclaimed, putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders and smiling reassuringly. "Tell us what's wrong Sakura... You know you can trust us." She softly said. Hinata smiled warmly at Sakura as well, soothingly rubbing Sakura's shoulder. "Tell us, Sakura-chan." The lavender eyed girl murmured tenderly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to the ground and sat in one of the chairs, burying her head in her hands. "Oh I'm so sorry..." Sakura barely whispered. "...Sasuke-kun has been acting so weird lately and it doesn't seem like he cares anymore and he's been wandering off a lot these days and I'm having doubts that he's cheating on me and I don't feel good enough anymore and...and.." By now the pink haired kunoichi was sobbing broken heartedly, her hands shaking wildly as she tried to wipe the tears away, making her friends look at her in worry and sadness.

"That bastard..." Ino murmured angrily. She looked around, trying to find him so she would beat him to a bloody pulp, only for her to notice that the chicken butt haired man was nowhere in sight. "...Say where is that bastard?" She asked confusedly.

Sakura rose her tear stained face, her eyes scanning the area while soft hiccups escaped her lips, only to look back to the blonde with a clueless face. "I don't know... I haven't seen him ever since he got here..."

It was then that Neji walked in the room, scanning the area in the search of his girlfriend's best friends and as he finally spotted them he walked towards them directly.

The young man was unnoticed by the three girls until he asked a question that caught everybody's attention:

"Have any of you seen TenTen? She's been missing it's been quite some time."

Sakura blinked at the Hyuuga prodigy. "Well she did say she would be outside on the balcony if-"

Her eyes widen.

**_xoxoxo_**

_His mouth dropped beside her ear, his hot breath fanning on her neck, sending shivers up her spine. _

"_I'll be on the balcony if you need anything."_

_**xoxoxo**_

And in a quick movement, Sakura was stumbling out of the room, towards the balcony, tears threatening to spill from her jaded orbs.

* * *

_An empty room can be so deafening,_

_The silence makes you wanna scream,_

_It drives you crazy._

_I chased away the shadows of your name,_

_And burned the picture in a frame,_

_But it couldn't save me._

* * *

A twin bun haired girl stared at the raven haired man standing beside her, looking off into the distance of the dark night. She smiled and opened her mouth to talk. "Hey Sasuke...?"

The said man turned his head to look at her. "..Hn?"

"Why me out of all people?" She questioned, referring to the last few days.

Sasuke looked back in front of him and sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

TenTen, thinking he wasn't gonna answer, turned back to look in front of herself, only to be caught off guard by his low voice.

"You were the only one that fit."

She snorted. "Yeah and Ino? You didn't think about her? She'd be perfect for it."

"She's already married. Plus, you know just as well as me that she gossips a lot."

TenTen nodded, laughing slightly. "Yeah you have a point."

There was a slight comfortable pause between the both of them.

"...Hinata could've done it."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn. I thought you'd be up for it." He said, smirking as he turned to look at her.

She punched him on the arm. "Pshh. Of course I was." She said, grinning.

* * *

_How did we reverse the chemistry?_

_I don't want us to be the end of me_

_This love is taking all of my energy_

* * *

"How are you planning on doing it?"

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "...Hn?"

The chocolate eyed girl rolled her eyes. "How are you planning on popping the question?"

It was his time to roll his eyes. "No, I know that you meant that."

She stared at him with a baffled expression. "Then what are you confused about?"

He ran a hand through his hair, and turned to blankly stare at her while his arms rested on the railing. "I didn't plan anything." He impassively stated.

Her mouth dropped open and he saw her eyes flashing angry for a second. "_**Are you insane?!**_" She shrieked at him.

He stumbled back in shock, staring at her with pure confusion.

"It's like the most important part! The proposal part is the moment every girl will _**always**_ remember for the rest of their life! The more romantic and original it is, the more she will love it!" She screeched, smacking her forehead. "What are you, an idiot?!"

Sasuke stared blankly before sighing and picking himself up from the ground, once again coming to rest his arms on the railing.

His calm onyx eyes stared off into the distance tranquilly, containing an expression that TenTen could not identify.

TenTen stared, her heart still pumping with mad adrenaline towards the man.

"...I love her."

His soft confession caught her off guard, and made her snap out of her infuriated state.

Coal eyes met chocolate ones. "Help me, TenTen. I want it to be perfect for her."

TenTen sighed, then shook her head while smiling. "I've helped you out with the preparations and all that jazz these past four days... so I guess it wouldn't hurt to help you with the proposal part too." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

His eyes sparkled with thanks, and he nodded. "Arigato, TenTen."

She grinned. "No problem buddy."

* * *

_I thought that we'd make it_

_Because you said that we'd make it through_

_And when all security fails_

_Will you be there to help me through_

* * *

"Awe! Perfect! Now... let's see you proposing..."

Sasuke stared at her incredulously.

TenTen laughed. "Come on! Just pretend I'm Sakura."

He stared at her blankly. "No."

TenTen frowned. "Sasuke, come on. You can do it, boy!"

He glared. "You make me sound like a dog."

"Pshhhh... whatever." She waved him off.

He sighed.

"Try!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Practice always makes it better!"

He snorted.

"...It does. Come on Sasuke!"

He sighed. "Okay whatever. Fine."

He looked at TenTen awkwardly, his mouth opening to speak.

"...Will you marry me?" He murmured in a soft, and delicate voice that was so unlike himself.

TenTen smiled warmly but both completely froze as they heard a small gasp.

Sasuke knew so very well from whom it was, and so his eyes widen in terror as he turned his head and saw pained emerald eyes staring back at him in shock.

"Sakura-"

"You've been cheating on me with TenTen?" Her small voice murmured shakily, barely recovering from the shock.

"It's not what you think, we were just-"

"Not what I think? Sasuke, you just asked her to marry you!" She shouted brokenly, tears now streaming down.

And to everyone's surprise, Sasuke smiled.

* * *

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

* * *

**Wooot! Before people start reviewing like "DO TENTEN AND SASUKE LIKE EACH OTHER OR WHAT?!" I will already answer "Nope they don't. They're just friends. Pretty good friends. :D" And yeah yeah I know that Sasuke is pretty OOC in that chapter but I don't care. And if it seems rushed, I'm sorry. Haha cuz it was somewhat in SOME places...**

**Can people figure out why Sasuke smiled?**

**Heh. Easy. XD**

**Well, please review! I can't wait to write out the last chappie because I've got this super good idea! WEEEEE! Lol. I sure as hell won't lose the idea either... BWAHAHAHA!!**

**ANYWAY.**

**JA NE! **

**:D**


	23. Ze Long Awaited Proposal

**You will laugh (or not) for the reason I decided to update today... Before I tell you, I'm gonna tell you why I didn't want to update today... Because... I wanted to make the suspense longer. But hey everybody knows what's gonna happen anyway... So... the REAL reason I decided to update? Hehehe... IT'S SASUKE-KUN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! WOOT! JULY 23****rd****! hehe! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEXY COLD HEARTED BASTART CHICKEN BUTT HAIRED MAN! :D**

**Warning: Lemon and OOC for Sasuke... although I'll try to keep him in character! :D**

**Disclaimer: Happy birthday to youuuuu, happy birthday to youuuu! Happy birthday dear Sasuke-kun... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUU!! Sasuke: -groans- Gawd. Me: -huggles Sasuke- anyway, I don't own Naruto... satisfied? Pshhh... NAWWWWW! :P**

* * *

_Clouds will rage in_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down _

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

* * *

Sakura stared in utter confusion at the smiling raven haired boy, now entirely bewildered by his unexpected attitude. _Why_ was Sasuke **smiling**? Shouldn't he be surprised? ...Or just naturally impassive?

"...Sasuke why are you smiling?"

Sakura continued to stare in shock at the man, lost in her deep thoughts, not noticing that their friends were now crowding around them, trying to figure out what was happening.

A whiff of air snapped her out of her thoughts and she now realised that Sasuke was in front of her, closer then ever, dark clouded eyes looking down at her with an expression that was unidentifiable for the moment. The smile was gone also.

She felt his arm slide around her waist quickly, gently pulling him to her, making her protest immediately.

Was this guy _insane_? She just saw him _propose_ to her best friend!

"What the hell!? Let me go Sasuke!" She pounded on his chest furiously, only to be thrown aside on the grass.

Wait... _grass_?

She looked down, and around herself, shockingly realising Sasuke had transported them somewhere else. Her jaded orbs carefully examined her surroundings, not recognizing the place, and she looked up to Sasuke with confused eyes, only to see he had his back turned away from her.

Anger took over when she snapped back to the current situation, and she picked herself up, ready to launch him a powerful punch, only to be stopped by his soft voice.

"...I wasn't proposing to her Sakura."

His voice was a hushed whisper, but it was clearly heard in the quiet grassland.

She huffed loudly, her lips forming a sneer. "And I suppose you weren't cheating on me with her these past four days right?!" She barked at him, hands forming tight fists.

She watched as his body turned to face hers, and almost gaped at the way the light of the moon beautifully reflected on his features. Her green eyes, still slightly wide from amazement of his magnificence, met his dark misty eyes. "I wasn't."

She glared at him, trying to find any sign of betrayal or lie in his eyes, only to found pure truth in them. "Then what have you been doing these past days?" She quietly asked, loosening her fists.

The beautiful, genuine smile of his was back on his lips, and suddenly he was gone. She flinched as she felt the heat of his body radiating off on her own. Sakura gasped at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck, melting inside as his arms slid around her waist. She shivered of pleasure as she felt his lips move on the flesh of her ear, whispering that one word that made her froze completely, "...Practicing."

Her breath caught in her throat as he nuzzled her neck and breathe in her scent, locks of raven hair falling down in his face and tickling her exposed skin.

"Haruno Sakura..." He murmured in her ear, his voice as silky as honey and as soft as duvet.

Her heart was beating fast as she felt his arm brush against hers, and she felt her heart stop as her eyes caught the small black box he was now showing her. She felt his hands grab her forearms gently, slowly swivelling her body around to face his, and couldn't help but blush as she saw the ring in the box. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she watched him take out the ring, gently taking her petite hand in his large one and slipping on the cold, metallic ring on her finger.

Her mouth was parted in shock as she stared at the ring, and soon she courageously looked up, met by his coal eyes. She felt him intertwine his fingers with hers, on the hand he had slipped the ring, but could not bring herself to look away from his dark eyes. The moon shined behind his head, reflecting its image on a shimmering lake, making the view look even more magical then it already was. His mouth opened to speak, and in his velvety voice, he murmured the sentence she had longed to hear, ever since she had fallen in love with the man.

"...Will you marry me?"

Her chest seemed to have exploded and soon, a big goofy smile grazed her lips. Her confused and shocked emerald eyes now glimmered with extreme happiness, reflecting the joy she was feeling inside. "Yes!" She shouted in pure joy as she tackled the man to the ground, hugging him tightly as tears of joy stung her eyes.

The raven haired man gently pulled her face away to look at her, his eyes dancing with care and joy while his lips were twisted upwards in a small smile. The smile disappeared slowly, although the look in his eyes never changed, and as he wiped the tears away from her eyes, he pulled her head to him, closing the gap between them. Sakura kissed him back with the same gentle force, running a hand through his soft raven locks, loving the way his hand ran up and down her side.

As they pulled back, Sakura smiled blissfully and softly caressed his cheek, before hugging him tightly and burying her head in his chest, the blissful smile still wonderfully dancing on her lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head atop of her chin, gently running a hand through her hair, while the other held her back.

"Has the ice cube finally melted?" Her muffled voice asked playfully.

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn..."

She giggled and lifted her head up from his chest, playfully poking his nose. "Monosyllabic bastard."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, his trademark smirk grazing his lips. "But I'm your monosyllabic bastard."

She smiled and giggled. "Say... what were you doing these past four days?"

His smirk grew wider. "You'll find out soon enough."

She pouted. "Sasuke-kuuuun!"

He flicked her nose. "Hn."

Insert puppy-eyes-and-pouty-lip-Sasuke-cannot-resist-no jutsu.

Sasuke frowned at the adorable sight, only to smirk seconds after. "Not today, Sakura. I will not surrender to your charm."

She pouted again, frowning childishly. "Damn."

* * *

_The way you walk, the rhythm when you're dancing,_

_Every inch of you spells out desire,_

_You're such a rush, the rush is never ending,_

_Now,_

_You got it, you're wow wow wow wow,_

* * *

The couple walked side by side, hand in hand, towards the weapon mistress's house. The girl was smiling happily, while the man's expression was serene. As they reached the house, the man went to knock on the door, before being grabbed by a flash of blond.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE! OMG I WAS SO WORRIED!" They heard the kunoichi holler, while she shook them both madly. Immediately, she grabbed her next victim... the pink haired kunoichi, and began hugging the life out of her. "SAKURA! THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY! DID HE RAPE YOU?! DID HE MAKE YOU DO THINGS YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DO?! WAS HE MEAN?!" She shouted in worry, pulling the girl away and shaking her wildly. "OMIGOSH SPEAK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE"'

"I'm sure she would if you wouldn't shake her so much! Sheesh Ino let the girl go!" Another voice hollered.

They were met by the weapon mistress herself, looking at Ino furiously, whom had stopped shaking Sakura. Ino looked at TenTen in horror. "TENTEN SHE ISN'T SPEAKING!"

TenTen smacked her head. "Ino, just let her breathe... the poor girl is dizzy." She pointed to the pink haired girl whom was being held gently by her boyfriend. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Ino's mouth formed an 'o' when switched to a happy one. "So you guys are all okay now?" She chirped. Sasuke sighed, but nodded nonetheless, while still soothingly rubbing his girlfriend's arms. (**Note**: I'm saying 'girlfriend/boyfriend' because they don't know they're engaged yet...)

TenTen shook her head at the blonde. "See? They're fine. Now go find Shikamaru, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to freak out any longer... I bet it's not too good for the baby..."

Ino laughed and rubbed her small baby lump, smiling beautifully. "Yeah you're right. I shouldn't be so worried..." She murmured gently. And it was only then her eye caught something shiny, and she immediately looked up, gasping in shock and unsubtly pointed to Sakura. "Ohmigosh."

TenTen rose her eyebrows in confusion, hands now on her hips. "What?"

Ino gasped once more, then jumped excitedly. "TENTEN LOOK AT SAKURA'S FINGER!"

TenTen jumped in shock then laughed in realisation. "The engagement ring? Oh yeah, I knew about that. That's what Sasuke was gone doing all along!"

Ino growled at TenTen. "Why didn't you tell me!?" She paused for a second. "...AND HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

TenTen sweatdropped. "I was the one who helped him with the wedding preparations-" A gasp from Sakura ("Wedding preparations? You knew i'd say yes?") and a glare from the Uchiha went unnoticed by the weapon mistress, "-and he told me all about the proposal... although he didn't really need my help on that part." She turned to face Sasuke with furrowed eyebrows. "Say how did it go?"

Sasuke smirked. "A little different then I thought, but still went well."

TenTen looked at Sakura whom was smiling beautifully, before laughing and winking at the man. "Sure seems like it." And in a swift move, TenTen had the stereo turned down, and a microphone in hand. Sasuke's face went blank and Sakura laughed at her fiancé's expression.

"EVERYBOY LISTEN UP!" They all looked towards her. "I would like to offer a toast to Sasuke and Sakura... the future weds!" TenTen exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Once her last words were said, the mass erupted in cheers.

* * *

_Yeah, you get me_

_  
It's amazing to me_

_How every day_

_Every day, every day_

_You save my life_

* * *

Sakura gracefully slipped out of her clothes, slipping on her underwear and her black pyjama shorts, as well as her hot pink pyjama tank top. She sighed contently, smiling as she slipped in the warm covers of the bed, her head resting on feathery pillow as she stared at her engagement ring with a wide smile plastered on her face.

She carefully examined the two silver bands that held the ring twisted at the top, giving it an original look already. She traced the white diamond held by the two twisted silver bands, and smiled at the four pink cherry blossom petals surrounding it. She then remarked the small golden dots holding the white diamond ring in place, and felt her smile grow bigger.

Sasuke presence went unnoticed as she kept on examining the ring, reminiscing his proposal with a wide and warm smile plastered on her lips, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He carefully slipped off his shirt before sliding into the bed beside her, his arms encircling her waist. Sakura let out a small squeak of surprise, flinching slightly before relaxing immediately, knowing it was her fiancé. She turned in his arms and smiled at his pretend sleeping face, and giggled softly. Her arms snaked around his neck and she snuggled in his bare chest, sighing contently.

**(Warning: Lemon start! IT'S THE LAST ONE!)**

She was caught off guard as she felt his fingers slowly tracing her curves, then slowly making their way up, under her shirt. His spider like steps sent shivers of pleasure up her spine, and she couldn't help but bite her lip. His hot breath was suddenly felt on her neck, and she almost gasped at the feeling of his hot and soft lips deposing butterfly kissed down her neck. She moaned softly as he pushed her lightly so he was hovering above her, his fingers working experdetly under her shirt. His mouth was now trailing down from her collarbone, down to her cleavage, and she couldn't help but encourage him with small pleasurable sounds.

With a quick flick of his fingers, her bra was unsnapped and was laying forgotten on the floor. She shivered as she felt his mouth immediately drop down to her bare stomach, and while he kissed his way up, his hands removed more of her shirt. Soon, he had it removed, and she was moaning softly at one of his hands massaged one of her breasts, while he softly kissed and sucked on the other one.

Her hands softly stroke his raven locks, while she laid there helplessly on the bed, eyes shut and moaning softly and almost quietly. He sucked on her breast softly one last time, before his hands grabbed her shorts and started to remove them while he was kissing his way up on her neck again. She giggled as he threw off her black shorts on the floor, only to be cut off by his soft lips.

It was rare that they would go this slowly and it was ever rarer that Sasuke would be that gentle with her... But she knew why he was acting that way... It was because tonight was a special night... and he wanted it to be memorable... just like their first time together. He wanted them to have a good time, without being fast and rough. Perhaps he wanted to show how much of a gentle guy he could be...

She closed her eyes and breathed in softly as he left her lips and sucked on her neck softly again, his hands tenderly caressing every inch of skin he could get. Her hands went down to his boxers, the only piece of clothing he ever had on himself at night, only for him to chuckle and grab her wrist quickly. "Not tonight... I'm not the first one undressed tonight..." He murmured in her ear. Sakura pouted, although a soft moan escaped her lips again as he was back to sucking on her neck. She shuddered in pleasure when she felt his fingers play with the lace of her underwear playfully, before professionally slipping them off.

She moaned as he was now rubbing his thumb against her clit in a slow and gentle circling motion, his dark eyes watching her pleasured face expression in delight.

The truth is, Sasuke didn't care if he didn't come or didn't have his share of extreme pleasure tonight. Tonight, it was for Sakura. Tonight, it was her night... and he would make sure she would enjoy it greatly. He would prove her he could make her feel heavenly without being rough to her.

Sasuke then slowly made his way down to her entrance, and kissed her softly as he entered a finger, pumping into her at a gentle and slow pace. He shuddered inwardly as she moaned his name softly, and as her reward, inserted another finger, still pumping into her at a gentle and slow pace.

"Sasuke-kun... please...pl-"

But she was cut off by his lips, while he quickened his pace, still holding the same gentle strength. "Shhh... just enjoy this..." He murmured, his voice so soft although it sounded extremely sexy.

"But Sasuke-kun... this is too—Ohh..." She moaned softly as he pumped in slightly faster. "Ah...Sasuke-kun..." She moaned softly, her hands clutching his hair gently.

He smirked slightly, brushing his lips against hers softly while he kept on thrusting his fingers into her at a mildly fast face, although it was extremely gentle. He waited until she moaned one more time, before intentionally thrusting his fingers against her G-spot (A/N: because you know, he of course would know where it is after all this time...) quickly although extremely gently, making her moan softly endlessly, her moans almost becoming breathless, which was a very good sign. When moans where breathless, it meant something like "Oh god this feels oh too good that I can't even make a sound anymore".

He watched as her head was tilted upwards, her breathing unstable and breathless, her body slightly moving with her fingers. He felt her tighten around his fingers and smirked, quickening his pace slightly, watching her face twist in more pleasure, a pleasurable and breathless moan escaping her lips. As she came, Sasuke pressed his lips against hers softly, tugging off his boxers while he did so. Sakura kissed him back, deepening the kiss into a passionate one, wanting him to be a little rougher, but her only pulled back and went down to kiss her neck, making her whimper in disappointment. "Sasuke-kun... coul-" but she was cut off again by Sasuke's lips who pressed against her in a soft kiss, before pulling back and ushering in a soft voice, "Shhh Sakura... This is your night... And I don't want it to be rough or too fast... just enjoy this... we'll take it slow... take the time to enjoy it..." He murmured on her lips, his dark coal eyes staring back at her.

His mouth traced her jaw line and she closed her eyes, deciding to follow his words, and soon finding herself enjoying his soft and gentle touch, and his hot kisses that slowly went down her neck, back up to her lips. Her eyes closed as his lips touched hers, and she gently kissed him back, her hand grabbing the base of his neck and resting there, while the other rested on his back.

Sasuke sighed contently as she understood, and slowly, he let his hands caress her every inch of her body, while his lips continued moving onto hers slowly. Her soft moans became a little more constant, and his heart seemed to skip a beat as he looked up to her, seeing her eyes closed and her face showing pure pleasure.

He let himself slide into her slowly, fully taking his time, watching her close her eyes shut tightly, her mouth parted almost in pleasure but more in longing. His lips captured hers against, while one of his hands grabbed her hip and the other widened her legs more, and he started to slide out. He thrust back in gently, earning him a soft moan from Sakura, only to slide back out and repeat the same motion over and over again, slowly and gently.

"Sasuke-kun... Oh, Sasuke-kun..." He heard her moan softly, her hand coming up to grab the back of his head, and pulling him down in a gentle kiss.

Sasuke's eyes softened, and he closed them, kissing her back and quickening his pace, although he maintained the gentle strength. He couldn't help but to let a moan escape his own lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his lower area deeper into her. Sasuke chuckled, sliding out and stopping momentarily before he went to slide back in deeply. She let out a breathless gasp, and he perfectly knew he had thrust in her G-spot. It was his intention after all.

"Sasuke-kun... Hit it again... please..." She murmured to him pleadingly.

He said nothing, but thrust back to hit her G-spot again, making her moan loudly this time. He repeated the same motion again, again and again, loving the way she moaned his name in a hushed voice. He watched as her face twisted in complete pleasure, and as her eyes opened halfway to reveal dazed and loving green eyes. Her hand came up to caress his cheek and his eyes softened. He put his own hand over hers, thrusting more quickly into her G-spot. She moaned loudly, and he felt her writhe under him. Her eyes opened again, and soft moans escaped her lips as she whispered those words to him, "Sasuke-kun... Oh Sasuke-kun... Faster... please..." And as she demanded, he quickened his pace, thrusting in her the fastest he could, somehow maintaining that gentle strength, making the pleasure actually feel more pleasurable then if he would be rough with her, as weird as it seemed.

Her moans were loud, soft but loud, and only meant for him. She moaned his name over and over again, tightening her hold on his waist, making him hiss in pleasure, and with a few more thrusts, she came with one last breathless moan of his name. The feeling of Sakura's walls tightening around his member made him ecstatic and he couldn't help but to thrust a few more times, making her come twice and making him come as well.

**(END OF LEMON!)**

He fell down beside her with a grunt, panting slightly, and encircled his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"...Sasuke-kun...?" he heard her question softly.

"...Hn?" Sasuke almost inaudibly grunted.

"...This reminds me of our first time... Doesn't it remind you too?"

There was a short paused, and she felt him tightening his hold on her. "That was the whole point Sakura... to remind us both about our first time..." He murmured in her ear.

She smiled. "You're too sweet."

He chuckled. "Hn..."

"Good night Sasuke-kun. I love you." She murmured.

"Aishiteru, Sakura..."

There was a short pause, and Sakura started to fall asleep until she heard those two words that made her heart skip a beat.

"Uchiha Sakura"

* * *

_And I do wanna love you_

_If you see me running back_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

* * *

**:)**

**That's for this fluffy and cute chappie!**

**:(**

**And that's for the end of this story.**

**:D**

**...And that's for the sequel coming up! :P**

**lol hope you enjoyed!**

**May I add... the last line of this chapter ("Uchiha Sakura") is my favourite out of this whole story. It's just like.. It wants to make you go "AWWWWWWWWWWWE" lol.**

**And yeah I did just have to put the "for the nights I can't remember" lyrics at the end... I love that song! :D It made me cry the first time I heard it. :D**

**SEE YOU SOON AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**


	24. SEQUEL IS OUT!

**SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU PEOPLE EARLIER! I totally forgot... Well, the sequel of this story is out! It's called "Uchiha Sakura". It's been out for a while now.. XD **

**Ja ne!**

**Sorry again! **

**CommitedToKiba**


End file.
